Underdogs
by J4X3YN
Summary: After Sunshine gets rudely rejected by Rachel Berry, Sunshine is hurt. But instead of going to Vocal Adrenaline, with the help of Harmony, Sunshine starts her own Glee Club. Will Vocal Inspirations have what it takes to go to New York and show up New Directions, or fail trying? Rated T for safety, language, and themes. (Slight AU that takes place during Season 2)
1. The First Day

**A/N: Well here's my first chapter, and boy is it a long one. I hope you enjoy :)**

J4X3YN 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

It was Sunshine's first day in Lima, Ohio; since she arrived at her grandmother's house at two o'clock that morning, and also the last day of summer. Lima was a small town and the kids would all go William McKinley High School, assuming they didn't have any behavioral problems. Sunshine was a soon to be sophomore that will be attending William McKinley this year, and should be receiving her green card any day now.

Garrett and Gustavo, Sunshine's older brothers, were 18 now; which meant that they would have to do one more year of high school before they go off to college. Their mother, Gia, who was working to become a nurse instead landed a job in a factory until she finished school online due to the fact that the college credits in the Philippines meant nothing in America. The children's father, unfortunately, died in a house fire before they could move to America. Meanwhile Sunshine's grandmother, Ujana, had retired though she had enough money to live off on her own.

Sunshine was in what use to be her mother's room at her grandmother's house, unpacking her luggage while the twins were helping their mother with the rest of the furniture. She began humming an original song of hers until there was a knock at the door.

It was two teenage Asians, a female and a male. The boy was built like a dancer while the girl was pretty but had more of a goth look to her. The girl held what looked like an apple pie.

"Hello, we fellow Asians would like to welcome you to the neighborhood." introduced the tall adolescent boy. The goth girl happened to slightly roll her eyes at the boy.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and he's Mike Chang." the girl added with a smirk as she handed over the pie.

"Thanks, the name's Sunshine Corazon. Rising Sophomore at William McKinley."

"I'm a sophomore too!" Tina said excitingly.

"I'll be a junior this year."

"If you're lost tomorrow, just look for us. We aren't that hard to spot."

"Okay, I'll keep that mind."

"Also, if you have any interest in singing, please join the Glee Club. We need one more member to be able to qualify for competition." Tina begged. Gia had arrived from the back door unnoticed.

"Well thank you for your pie and your welcome, we'll be seeing you around now." her mother thanked before she slammed the door in their faces. "Remember Sunshine, studies first." Like any other stereotypical parent, Gia wanted the best for her children and stressed academics since the day they were born. When it came to things like the arts, she wasn't too fond of it. Meanwhile, Ujana was all for expression and allowing the kids to follow their own route.

"I know mom, I know; I can get scholarships for extra-curricular activities and clubs like Glee Club."

"I only want the best for my daughter, is that such a crime?"

"No it's not." Sunshine murmured.

"Good." That was the end of their conversation and unfortunately for Sunshine, she knew that. The twins had tried to pull off the same stunt when they were younger. Garrett was an excellent artist while Gustavo was a very talented dancer. Gia had then requested that they take more math and business classes, removing any room for extra-curricular classes out of their schedules once the extra-curricular credits weren't needed.

"Sunshine, don't fade now." her grandmother encouraged from the living room as she made her way to the staircase. "You do what your heart says it to. It'll lead you to a much better place in life."

"Thank you Grandma." said Sunshine, ending their conversation with a long hug.

* * *

The first day of school has finally arrived. Everyone seemed either excited, disappointed or tired. Sunshine wore a blue beret, with a blue graphic t-shirt, jean Capri pants, white flats and a mini black vest. She carried a brown side bag with it that had a few Hello Kitty pins attached to it.

She was on her way to her locker to prepare for the first day. She thought a lot about joining the Glee Club, but she wasn't so sure how her mother would feel about it. While thinking things through, the short Filipina had ran into a slightly taller brunette with piercing blue eyes that rivaled Kurt Hummel's. The brunette wore a red on white polka dotted, 50's styled dress with black flats and a white knitted beanie.

"I'm so sorry." said the brunette.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"The name's Harmony Overstreet." said the girl rapidly. "You probably recognize me from all of those Gerber Baby commercials, or the episode of "Murder, She Wrote" where my ultrasound was used."

"Sunshine Corazon, exchange student from the Philippines."

"By any chance, would you know where the bulletin boards are? I heard the Glee Club sign up sheets were posted on them. Hopefully with me in the club, they'll be able to make it to New York for Nationals!"

"Yeah, they're that way. Good luck." Sunshine pointed behind her.

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll see you soon." Harmony said as she departed down the William McKinley High School corridor.

'_Maybe I should be signing up for Glee Club..._' Sunshine thought as she watched the determined adolescent girl down the hallway. It was time for Sunshine to make a choice. Join Glee Club or miss out on an amazing opportunity.

Throughout the day, Sunshine was unsure of what she should do. She wasn't the kind of girl to rebel against her parents, in fact she was far from that. She was a pleaser, someone who did not want to upset their parents and made sure that their demands were met. However, Sunshine couldn't give up something that she loves so easily.

Before anyone knew it, lunch time had arrived. Sunshine had went outside; she was invited to sit with a group of peers from her Algebra II class. She noticed Harmony sitting by herself, drinking what looked like hot herbal tea.

The group that Sunshine was sitting with were talking about what they did this summer and their plans during the school year.

"So Asian Beret, are you liking Lima, Ohio?" asked a girl. The girl was a brunette too, who also had blue eyes but they were nothing like Harmony's. She was a like a blue-eyed brunette version of Carrie Underwood. Sunshine giggled at her nickname.

"It's a real nice town and all but there isn't much to-" Sunshine began until they heard music playing. It was the instrumental to "Empire State of Mind" by _Jay-Z ft Alicia Keys._

**New Directions Boys**:  
_Bum, bum, bum_

**New Directions Girls**:  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa_  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa_

A few students had appeared out of nowhere, wearing the same black shirts that read: NEW (in pink) YORK (in green) CITY (in yellow). They were singing the background instrumental, with some dancing on the tables. Sunshine had spotted Tina and Mike from the group. This was William McKinley's Glee Club. Not many people were paying attention, but it gained attention from a group of students scattered throughout the courtyard including Harmony.

**New Directions Boys**:  
_Bum, bum, bum_

**New Directions Girls:  
**_Pa, pa, pa, pa_  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa_**  
**

A kid in a wheelchair had then began rapping, as they made their way through the courtyard.

**Artie:**  
_Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn_ (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro_ (**New Directions Girls**:_ Pa x8_)  
_But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra_ (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8_)  
_Yeah they love me everywhere_

Another freakishly tall guy then began rapping.

**Finn:**  
_I used to cop in Harlem_ (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_All of my Dominicanos, Right there up on Broadway_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8_)  
_Brought me back to that McDonald's_  
_Took it to my stash box_ (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_Five Sixty State street_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8_)  
_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries_

The rapping continued upstairs with another guy and a girl who provided some vocals. The girl was a little bit on the heavy side but boy could she sing her butt off. While they were doing their solos, a brunette dancing on the tables had spotted Sunshine singing along and smiled at her. She was the only one wearing a skirt, while everyone else wore jeans.

**Puck:**  
_8 million stories out there in it naked_ (**Mercedes**: _Whoa, whoa_) (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_The city is a pity half o' y'all won't make it_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8_)  
_Me_ (**Mercedes**: Whoa, whoa) (**New Directions Boys**: _Bum x3_)  
_I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made"_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8)_  
_If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_  
_3 dice Cee-Lo_ (**Mercedes**: Whoa, whoa) (**New Directions Boys**:_ Bum x3_)  
_3 card Marley_ (**New Directions Girls**: _Pa x8_)  
_Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley_

The two then joined the others that were in the courtyard and were accompanied by three other girls. A Hispanic girl and two blondes.

_J-gga I be spiked out_ (**Santana**: _Cmon_)  
_I can trip a referee_ (**Santana**: _Cmon_)  
_Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from…_ (**Santana**: _Cmon_)

**Santana, Rachel and New Directions:**  
_In New York_ (**Rachel**:_ New york!_) (**Puck:**_ Heey_)  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_ (**Santana**:_ Huh, yeah_)  
_There's nothing you can't do_ (**Puck:** _That you can't do_) (**Mercedes**: _You can't do, oh_)  
_Now you're in New York_ (**Rachel**: _You're in New York_) (**Puck**: _Welcome to the bright lights baby_)  
_These streets will make you feel brand new_ (**Rachel**: _You feel brand new_) (**Mercedes**: _Brand new, baby_)  
_Big lights will inspire you_ (**Rachel**: _Inspire you)_ (**Mercedes**: _Oh_)  
_Let's hear it for New York_ (**Santana**: _Uh, huh_)  
_New York_ (**Santana**:_ Yeah_)  
_New York_ (**Rachel**:_ Yeah, hey_)

By now, a bunch of people were paying attention to the kids. They gazed upon them like they were superstars while Sunshine song along quietly with a smile on her face. Though she hates to admit it, she was jealous of how much fun they were having.

**Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**  
_One hand in the air for the big city_  
_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_  
_No place in the world that could compare_  
_Put your lighters in the air_

**Mercedes and Finn with New Directions:**  
_Everybody say yeah_ (**Santana**:_ C'mon_)  
_Yeah_ (**Santana**: _C'mon_)  
_Yeah_ (**Santana**: _C'mon_)  
_Yeah_ (**Santana**: _C'mon_)

**Santana and New Directions:**  
_In New York_ (**Mercedes**:_ New York_) (**New Directions**: _New York_) (**Santana**: _Yeah, yeah_)  
_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_ (**Mercedes**: _Jungle, yeah, yeah_)  
_There's nothing you can't do_ (**New Directions**: You can't do)  
_Now you're in New York_ (**Mercedes**:_ New York, New York_) (**Artie**: _New York_) (**Santana**: _Yeah_)  
_These streets will make you feel brand new_ (**Mercedes**:_ Brand new_) (**New Directions**: _Brand new_)  
_Big lights will inspire you_ (**Mercedes**: _Inspire you_) (**New Directions**:_ Inspire you_)  
_Let's hear it for New York_ (**Mercedes**: _New York_) (**Santana**: _Huh_)  
_New York_ (**Mercedes**:_ New York_) (**Santana**: _Yeah_)  
_New York_ (**Mercedes**: _New York, yo whoa_) (**Santana**: _Huh, uh_)

**New Directions Boys:**  
_Bum, bum, bum_

**New Directions Girls:**  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa_  
_Pa, pa, pa, pa_

After the astounding performance, the New Directions had received their standing ovation just as they thought they would. Seconds later they received what was known as "a slushie facial" by Karofsky and a group of jocks that surrounded them as the crowd applauded. The standing ovation died down and everyone took their attention to getting to the next class as the bell rang.

"Can they just get away with that?" Sunshine asked the group at her table.

"Technically, they can. It's not considered 'bullying' because it's not harming the students." responded the girl who called Sunshine, "Asian Beret".

"I mean, let's be honest. Glee Club isn't going to be as cool as us football players." said the jock next to Sunshine. "Sure they can sing and dance and put on a show but we're not giving up our spot to be on top."

"Then looks like you'll have to make room." Sunshine said simply as she left from the table. Sunshine didn't care if she got slushied, heck she didn't care if someone threw food at her. She just wants to sing. And now that Sunshine has set her priorities straight, she can.

* * *

The New Directions were sulking in the choir room. They worked so hard on the performance, only to get slushied. And what's even worse, no one had auditioned except for a girl named Sugar Motta who did a terrible cover of "Circus" by _Britney Spears_. However, hope wasn't lost as Harmony Overstreet had arrived in the choir room.

"Hello, I'm Harmony Overstreet and I'd like to audition for New Directions." she greeted. Smiles on everyone's faces grew.

"That's just great. Any song in mind?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Gimme Gimme from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_?" She asked the pianist, hoping he knew the song. He nodded.

"What key?" asked the pianist.

"Surprise me." Harmony then began clearing her throat and cued the pianist to play with a head nod.

**Harmony:  
**_A simple choice, nothing more_  
_This or that, either or_  
_Marry well, social whirl, business men_  
_Clever girl_  
_Or pin my future on a green glass love_  
_What kind of life am I dreaming of?_

_I say, gimme gimme_  
_That thing called love_  
_I need it_  
_Highs and lows, tears and laughter_  
_Gimme happy ever after_  
_Gimme gimme_  
_That thing called love_

Her voice then began to crescendo and it was much stronger. It reminded everyone of the talented Rachel Berry. It was obvious that she was a soprano.

_That thing called love_

_I don't care if he's a nobody_  
_In my heart, he'll be a somebody_  
_Somebody to love me_

_I need it_  
_Gimme that thing called love_  
_I want it_  
_Here I am, St. Valentine_  
_My bags are packed; I'm first in line_  
_Gimme gimme_  
_That thing called love_

She finished off with a very long and high note that only few could hold as the members, excluding Rachel, of New Directions cheered and applauded.

"Impressive, very impressive." Mr. Schuester complimented. "Well Harmony, we'll let you know if you're in or not. But I'm pretty sure we've already came up with a decision." he continued. Harmony had curtsied in her dress then waved as left the choir room. Before the New Directions could decide whether or not they wanted Harmony, Sunshine had appeared in the choir room. Tina waved excitingly at Sunshine.

"Hello. You-like-us-sing?" Rachel asked, assuming that Sunshine couldn't speak English.

"I understand English." Sunshine responded. Brittany and Santana had giggled at Rachel's face when she realized how stupid she was acting.

"Anyway, I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie Dreamgirls." She introduced. She connected her I-Pod to the CD player and played the instrumental that she downloaded; she loves singing to instrumentals of her favorite songs on her I-Pod.

"Broadway show first." Rachel informed the group. Everyone shushed her while Puck yelled "shut up". Sunshine was finally ready to go.

**Sunshine:**  
_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_  
_It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_  
_They will not be pushed aside and turned_  
_Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen_

_Listen_  
_I am alone at a crossroads_  
_I'm not at home in my own home_  
_And I've tried and tried_  
_To say what's on my mind_  
_You should have known oh_

_Now that I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I'm feeling_  
_I'm more than what_  
_You've made of me_  
_I followed the voice, you gave to me_  
_But now I've gotta find my own_  
_You should have listened_

_I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
__A melody I start, but I will complete  
__OH now I am done believing you  
__You don't know not what I am feeling  
__I'm more than what you've made of me  
__I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I got to find my own_  
_My Own._

The audition was perfect. Amazing vocals, amazing hand gestures, amazing performance overall. Even Harmony, who spied quietly by the door during the performance, thought that this girl was too good for words, of any language, to describe. Not mention how it ironically showed how Sunshine wants to do what she wants to do with her life. It was well received by everyone except Rachel and her boyfriend Finn.

"Wow." Mr. Schuester complimented with a chuckle. "Welcome to New Directions!" he continued as the New Directions applauded and cheered. "I'll give you the practice schedule la-"

"Wait!" Rachel interrupted. Santana had sighed heavily, knowing that Rachel would say something to annoy her. "As one of the original members of Glee Club, I feel that I must set an example and help the next generation of New Directions myself."

"Thanks!" said Sunshine.

"Wow Rachel, I'm impressed with you taking the initiative."

"All in the days work."

"Glee Club is dismissed!"

And on that note, Sunshine left the choir room as happy as could be. Little did she know that Rachel wasn't helping, in fact she was doing quite the opposite...

* * *

**Well what do you think? I wanted to give Sunshine a background story that will later play a part in the plot. Most of the OCs will be (probably) introduced in the next chapter, or the chapter after that though I already introduced one secretly. Cast list will be posted later on today. Review please! :)**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New**

The bell had rung, and first period was over. Lucky for Sunshine, History was her first period. It wasn't her strongest suit in the world. As she makes her way to her locker to get out a notebook for Biology, she encounters Harmony again.

"Hey there, you little ball of Sunshine." Harmony greeted. Like Sunshine hasn't heard that one before.

"Hey Harmony." Sunshine greeted back as they walked together.

"That performance you put on yesterday was astounding. I'm speechless. I know we'll be going to Nationals this year with a voice like yours." she complimented.

"Thanks." Before Harmony could say anything else, Rachel had stopped the girls to chat.

"Hello girls." Rachel began. "Unfortunately, you two did not make it in New Directions. However, I've convinced my fellow Glee Club members to give you guys another chance. I've written down the address of where we will be rehearsing for now on." Rachel continued as she passed out a piece of paper to both Sunshine and Harmony.

"How did we not make it?"

"I mean your voices were pretty amateur and pitchy. I don't blame them honestly." Rachel said in a slight cold tone that hurt Sunshine inside.

"Why aren't they rehearsing in the choir room, or the auditorium?" Harmony asked.

"Just before we left yesterday, we spotted a few members of Vocal Adrenaline trying to spy on us. For precautionary measures, we came up with the idea of a backup venue, which is East Lima High School. The members of the club had thought that we need a strong male voice and that you guys will overpower my lea- I mean the male vocals."

"We're allowed to rehearse at another school?" asked Sunshine.

"It's abandoned, ever since the merge of East Lima and William McKinley in '99." Rachel explained further. "So will you two be there?"

"Of course." Harmony responded while Sunshine nodded her head excitingly.

"Great, I can't wait! Don't disappoint this time!" Rachel then departed to a class of her own.

"How could they not want us in Glee Club?"

"I don't care, I got a callback and I'm making a use of it!" Harmony squealed as she stared at the piece of paper, then departed to her class as well.

* * *

Sunshine walked into the classroom and noticed pieces of papers with her peers' names on them. The teacher had warned them about assigning seats yesterday, and getting random lab partners as well.

Sunshine had finally found her seat, it was next to a guy named Hank Saunders; a table near the window. She was the first one at the table, as Hank makes his way inside the classroom.

"So I'm guessing you must be Sunshine." said Hank as he sat down.

"And I'm guessing you must be Hank." replied Sunshine, mocking him.

"With a wit like yours, passing this class should be a breeze."

"I'm Asian, I can't afford to fail this class." Sunshine joked.

"How's William McKinley?"

"It's okay, but there's a lot of bullying. Especially for Glee kids."

"Ah, those were the days."

"You were in Glee Club?"

"Yeah, before Mr. Schuester took over. We weren't bullied as much then."

"Why'd you quit?"

"Two reasons. The gay director and the over-achieving, butt-kissing, brat we all know as Rachel Berry."

"Rachel? She seems so nice."

"She is, unless you're a threat. If she feels that if her spotlight's fading because of you, she'll do almost anything to get the light as bright as it was or brighter."

"Maybe we're talking about two different Rachel's."

"The short, big-nosed, brunette who talks extremely fast and dresses kinda weird?"

"Looks like we are talking about the same Rachel." Hank chuckled.

"Wait, are you in Glee Club?"

"Hopefully, I will be."

"Good luck, you're going to need it."

_'Everyone seemed to love my performance yesterday...why would they say no? They're desperate for members, aren't they? I mean, at least me and Harmony could carry a tune.' _thought Sunshine.

"Thanks." Sunshine murmured as they took their attention to Mrs. Carlisle.

* * *

Harmony and Sunshine were dropped off at the abandoned school later that day, just as Rachel had asked them to do. The school was rather dull to look at. Pieces of what was the window were shattered on the ground. Sunshine had lied to her mother, telling her that she was getting dropped off for a special project that dealt with the AV club.

The girls continued as they walked through the front door. Not much better by the looks of things. The paint on the walls and ceiling were peeling off, there was dust almost everywhere, a few cobwebs here and there and there was an odd moldy odor that made them feel they were walking in a swamp. The lights weren't working in the main hallways, so it was rather gray inside.

"Where would they be?" Sunshine asked.

"Probably the choir room, the basement or the auditorium." Harmony suggested.

The duo first checked out the auditorium, which had about a dozen rats near the front entrance that nearly scared the hell out of the girls. They checked the choir room, which was locked. So they finally decided to check the basement. Bingo! A smile grew on the girls' faces as they noticed a light coming from the basement door.

As Harmony opened the door quickly, they noticed about a dozen guys of all different shapes, sizes, ages and colors with a lot of smoke in the area. They even recognized a male student that they went to school with.

"You girls got the money?" asked a man that looked a lot like a hobo. Another heavy set guy had gave the girls lusty looks in their eyes, which crept both of the girls out.

"If ya go snitchin' on us, I'll find ya and take ya out. Ya feel me?" threatened an African-American man.

"No, we're not here for that. We're here for Glee Club." Harmony announced hesitantly.

"Glee club? Losers!" announced the male student that the girls knew. He was Asian, but they weren't exactly sure what kind of Asian he was.

"Sorry for all of this. We've got the wrong place. We'll just be on our-" Sunshine began as they were leaving the room slowly.

"STOP THEM, THEY GOT MONEY!" interrupted the hobo. The girls then ran out of the school building faster than Usain Bolt in the Olympics.

"What the hell was that?" Harmony asked as they finally sit down to the side of the school building.

"Rachel Berry." murmured Sunshine.

"Rachel? Why would she do that?"

"Apparently, she's a 'spotlight crazed girl' who will make sure that she gets her chance to shine, no matter what." Sunshine replied, finally seeing what Hank was talking about.

"She felt threatened by our performances." Harmony added reluctantly, finally realizing what Sunshine was saying. The short Filipina nodded in agreement. "We can't be a part of the club, she'll make our lives a living hell."

"So this is it then, huh?"

"You bet. My dreams of going to New York are crushed."

"Can I use your phone to call my mom? Mine's dead."

"Sure."

Sunshine had used Harmony's phone to call home, but unfortunately only her grandmother was home and she couldn't drive. Instead, Harmony had offered her a ride and their mother picked them up in her 2010 Nissan Murano.

As they were on their way to Sunshine's house, Telephone by _Lady Gaga_ feat._ Beyoncé_ began to play.

"I love this song." Harmony said excitingly as the music began playing. The radio was losing signal and soon, no one heard any music.

**Sunshine**:  
_Hello, hello, baby, you called_  
_I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service_  
_In the club, you say, say  
__Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
__You breakin' up on me  
__Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

**Harmony**:_  
Ki-kinda busy_

**Harmony & Sunshine**:_  
Ki-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

**Harmony**:_  
Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy_

**Sunshine**:_  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore_

**Harmony**:_  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Sunshine**:_  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore_

**Harmony**:_  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Sunshine**:_  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**Harmony**:_  
Stop telephonin' me_

**Sunshine**:_  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**Harmony**:_  
I'm busy_

**Sunshine**:_  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh  
_  
**Harmony**:_  
Stop telephonin' me_

**Sunshine**:  
Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

**Harmony**:_  
Oh!_

**Sunshine**:_  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**Harmony**:_  
Ohh!_

**Sunshine**:  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb

**Harmony & Sunshine:**  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

**Harmony:**_  
Oh!_

**Sunshine**:_  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**Harmony**:_  
Hey-hey!_

**Sunshine**:_  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

**Harmony & Sunshine**:_  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

"Girls!" Harmony's mother interrupted, as the girls were jamming out. They were at Sunshine's house and didn't even realize it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sunshine giggled as she got out of the car. "Thanks so much Mrs. Overstreet."

"It's not a problem. Your voice is lovely by the way."

"Thank you."

"Bye Sunshine!" Harmony yelled from the passenger seat as her mother drove home.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Sunshine was lying on her bed. She had no homework, it was only the second day of school. She couldn't believe that Rachel would do this, yet she should of seen it coming since Hank did warn her.

It was around eight o'clock and her brother Garret had ran upstairs to Sunshine's room.

"It's for you. Some girl named Harmony?" He announced as he handed over the house phone and ran downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hola chica." Harmony greeted in Spanish over the phone. Harmony had one of the weirdest greetings that Sunshine's ever heard. "I did some research online, after realizing how wonderful we sound together and I came across the PDF file of the 'Show Choir Rule Book'."

"And?"

"According to these rules, a school can have up to three show choirs."

"So are you saying that we should..."

"No I'm not saying we should, I'm saying we are going to."


	3. Ispirazioni Vocal

**A/N: When a new character is singing and the name is unknown to you readers, it'll show up as Guy/Girl. Read and review. Gracias! And just a little warning, this chapter's a bit longer than the first one.**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ispirazioni Vocal!**

"And that's allowed?" Sunshine asked.

"You betcha it is. We just need twelve members and a director. So until then, adios!" Harmony hung up.

_'Another Glee Club? What would Rachel think?'_

Sunshine didn't want to join chorus, but she didn't want to quit singing. Would the new Glee Club be her route?

Sunshine was then on her laptop, after her mother set up the internet service while she was in school. She looked up "Rachel Berry" on Facebook, seeing if she was available. Awkwardly enough she was. Sunshine decided to send the little spotlight-crazed girl a private message.

* * *

**_To: Rachel Berry_**

**_From: Sunshine Corazon_**

**_Subject: Thanks :)_**

_Hey I just wanted to let you know that I was greatly appreciative for what you have done for me and Harmony. And just in case you didn't know, I'm being totally sarcastic._

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Rachel Berry replied back.

* * *

**_To: Sunshine Corazon_**

**_From: Rachel Berry_**

**_Subject: re:Thanks :)_**

_I hate to say this but the only reason you weren't accepted was because of me. I don't want you or that other girl in Glee. I know this may sound very bitchy of me to say, but without you in Glee Club; we work better that way. Me and my boyfriend Finn have received plenty of solos, leads and duets and I'm honestly not going to give that up to some newbie who thinks she can just walk in here and take it all away from me. I know it's a little harsh but these are the steps that I'm taking to become a young ingenue, and it's unfortunate for you and Harmony are the bridges that I have to burn so DEAL WITH IT! You should try to audition in your senior year, you'll have a bigger chance of getting in whenever I'm not there._

* * *

Sunshine was surprised to have read such a crazy message. All the things that Hank said about Rachel seemed to be true. Who knew someone could be so crazy and competitive?

_'Looks like I'll just have to make my own spotlight'_, Sunshine thought to herself as she closed her laptop.

* * *

First period hadn't started yet and the students were roaming the halls. Sunshine had walked to school so she could get there early to talk to Harmony. She finally found the brunette by her locker.

"Harmony!" Sunshine said as she found her. "If we're going to do this, we can't let the New Directions know. Rachel would do anything to stop us."

"So is that a yes I hear?"

"It is for me!" interrupted a voice. The girls turned and noticed Sugar Motta. She was the definition of snotty. Harmony recognized her from her Algebra I class, and she wasn't the brightest bulb in the room.

"I don't think so. I heard your rendition of Circus from the hallway. Give me a good a reason why we should. " Harmony let down nicely.

"Number One: I'm taking vocal lessons by the former Vocal Adrenaline Coach, Shelby Corcoran, to make my voice a thousand times better than it already is. When she coached them, they won four national championships. Numero Due: I'm pretty sure you guys need some denaro to pay for the expenses. My dad owns the "Motta's Piano" store and we're ricco sfondato."

"Which means?" Harmony asked. The girls both took Spanish, and knew some of what Sugar was saying to get an understanding. But Italian and Spanish have their differences.

"We're filthy freaking rich! Don't you see me with this Prada Bag in my hand?"

"Okay, you're in." Sunshine said reluctantly.

"Yay! Keep me posted!" Sugar said excitingly as she ran off.

"Are you kidding me? She's basically tone deaf. Sure she might be able to have some talent once Shelby Corcoran is done with her, but chances of that are slim to none."

"We need the money Harmony! Once we get enough members, she'll be tuned out." Sunshine reassured.

"Wow, that's pretty clever."

"I know."

* * *

It was the last block of the day, and since Sunshine didn't have a P.E credit; she was transferred out of her Microsoft class and placed in P.E. Luckily, Harmony was in her class as well. It was a workout day, which meant that the class could do whatever they wanted as long as it was physical. While Sunshine was playing volleyball, Harmony left to go get a drink of water by the water foundation near the boy's bathroom. While sipping on the water, she heard a lovely tenor voice behind the boy's bathroom door. It sound like he was washing his hands.

**Guy:**  
_Don't hide yourself in regret  
__Just love yourself and you're set  
__I'm on the right track, baby  
__I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

Harmony waited by the door idly as the young male had left the bathroom. He looked a little old to be a freshman, he was probably a junior or senior in the advanced P.E class.

"Well, well, well. That was interesting." Harmony complimented as she clapped her hands softly. Sunshine noticed Harmony and the guy and approached the two. His skin was olive-toned and his eyes looked gray but that could be because of the gray P.E uniform he's wearing. His hair was brown and boy was it perfect in every possible way.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"How would you like to join Glee Club?"

"You mean the club that Finn Hudson's in? No thanks. I like my face to be slushie free."

"Not his Glee Club, I mean the Glee Club that me and my fellow friend here are trying to start. We currently have three members."

"And if I say no?" the brown-haired boy asked. Harmony and Sunshine glanced at each other with out an answer. "Well then, I guess I'll be on my-"

"We'll tell everyone in the gym that you're gay!" Harmony interrupted just before the boy had left.

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh come on! Who sings Lady Gaga in the boy's bathroom alone? And with hair like that; you look way too good to be straight! And let's face it, the school isn't very kind to homo-sexual males..."

"Fine, I'll join."

"Great. We'll keep you posted for more information." The boy sighed.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sunshine asked him.

"Matthews, Draiden Matthews. But my friends call me Dray."

"I'm Sunshine and that's Harmony."

"And if you know any other talented performers, ask or bribe/blackmail them to join too!" Harmony suggested as they all left the hallway. Only eight more members until the club can qualify for the competition.

"How could you do that to him?"

"If you gave into Sugar's bribe just so we have the budget covered, I can blackmail the gay guy." Harmony replied. True, Sunshine felt a little bad for giving into a bribe just so they can get the expenses paid for; but the blackmail was a bit personal.

Just before Sunshine and Harmony could begin their activities, they were pulled to the side by none other than Sue Sylvester.

"Well what do we have here? Mini-Berry and Charice 2.0 are wanting to make another Glee Club!" she announced. It seemed every time the cheer leading coach mentioned the phrase "Glee Club", it was with anger.

"Well, y-yeah." Sunshine hesitated.

"Let me tell you something. Principal Figgins already has enough on his plate with one horribly-ran Glee Club, not to mention the deduction that Sponge-Hair Square-Chin and I got from our budgets because of the new beast of a football coach. You won't even have enough money to make it to Sectionals, let alone Regionals and Nationals. And that's if you make it to Sectionals."

"We already have the expenses covered." Harmony announced.

"You still need ten more members!"

"Actually we only need eight more, we had just recently recruited our fourth member." Sunshine corrected.

"You work fast, and I'm impressed by your initiative. But what about a director? What teacher here is going to want to coach another Glee Club?" Harmony and Sunshine once again glanced at each other without an answer. "Exactly what I thought. With no director, there's no club. This conversation is over ladies. I am, however, looking for assistants for the Cheerios. Someone to wash my dedicates, and the locker rooms. Not to mention the uniforms for the JV team, I swear some of them are drag queens. Any of you two are interested? No? Okay then. Ta ta."

"What is she?" Sunshine asked Harmony.

"Evil with a twist." Harmony replied as they watched the crazed coach leave.

* * *

It's yet another day in Biology, and the Glee Club only had four members. Not even a director nor a name, just four people. Mrs. Carlisle began lecturing on mitosis and meiosis, which bored Sunshine and her table partner out of their minds. A piece of notebook paper was then slide across to Sunshine by Hank.

_How are you paying any attention to her? :P_

Sunshine decided to write back, strangely enough. Usually she'd throw it away or answer later but since she was already lying to her mother, why not break any more rules?

_Who says I was paying attention? I zoned out before she even started_ XD

_How did Glee Club go?_

_You were right about Rachel. She told the whole Glee Club that me and Harmony were too scared to join; yet she told me and Harmony that they didn't want us around, just so we wouldn't come back._

_Told you so :P_

_Meanie :P_

_What are you going to do then?_

_Well if I tell you, I might have to kill you XD_

_Then tell me, anything is better than Mrs. Carlisle XD_

_Me and Harmony had formed our own Glee Club. We only have four members, but we need a director._

"Sunshine, can you remind the class what mitosis produces?"

"At the end, there are two daughter cells that are genetically the same as the mother cell." Sunshine explained.

"And to think you weren't paying attention." Mrs. Carlisle began before she continued to lecture.

_What about the chorus teacher? Sure she's in her late 50's but that doesn't mean she isn't right for Glee Club._

_What if you joined? You already have experience :D_

_Little experience and I mean very little. Last year, we placed second in Sectionals. We haven't been able to place first at Sectionals since 2005 until New Directions did last year._

_Please, would it really kill you to join? I'm practically begging on my knees here. I bet you're a pretty good singer too.._

_Well you guys could use some help, but if I don't like it then I'm out. O U T out!_

_Thanks!_

Sunshine began smiling, finally taking her attention to Mrs. Carlisle. Sure they didn't have a director, yet, but at least they had five members now; which was good enough for Sunshine.

For the remainder of the day, Sunshine had thought of ideas as to who could be the director of the newest Glee Club. She heard that an older teacher, named Mr. St. Pierre, had a lovely voice but was unfortunately in rehab. Talk about a teacher with problems.

The bell had rang and Sunshine and Harmony were on there way home. Sunshine had told Harmony and Sugar about their new recruit, which both seemed pretty excited for. As Sunshine and Harmony passed by the choir room, they began to hear someone singing.

They looked inside to see who was singing. It was Ms. Holly Holiday; the best substitute teachers a student could have. She was with three girls; all which were brunettes. Sunshine knew Megan, the girl that called her "Asian Beret" at lunch during the first day. Caterina, or Cat by her friends, was in Harmony's Algebra I class. She looked like a brown-haired Ariana Grande. The other girl was a complete stranger to both Sunshine and Harmony and looked like a identical twin to Lucy Hale.

**Holly:**  
_Underneath the city lights_  
_There is a world few know about_  
_Where rules don't apply, no_  
_And you can't keep a good girl down_

**Megan:_  
_**_She comes through the club looking for a good time  
__Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime  
__Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
__Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night_

**Cat:**  
_Hee-eey  
_(**Megan and Girl:** _Wah-hoo-hoo_)  
_Babydoll just come to life  
_(**Megan and Girl:**_Wah-hoo-hoo_)  
_Under the spotlight  
_(**Megan and Girl:** _Wah-hoo-hoo_)_  
All the girls wanna fall in line_

**All:_  
_**_We say_

**Megan:_  
_**_He-eh-eh-hey_

**Cat and Girl:  
**_Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_**  
**

**Megan and Holly:**_  
He-eh-eh-hey_

**Cat and Girl:**_  
Here come the boys you gotta show a little more_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up  
_

**Girl:**_  
Won't let you rest  
_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up_

**Holly:**_  
This is not a test_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque  
_

**Girl (with Cat and Megan):**_  
__A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice  
__She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
__Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
__Give a little what, what  
__Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night_

**Holly:**___  
____Hee-eey  
_(**Megan and Girl:**___Wah-hoo-hoo_)___  
Everybody just come to life  
_(**Megan and Girl:**_______Wah-hoo-hoo_)_______  
Under the spotlight  
_(**Megan and Girl**:_________Wah-hoo-hoo_)  
_All the boys wanna fall behind_

**All:**  
_We say_

**Girl:**_  
He-eh-eh-hey  
_

**Cat and Megan:**  
_Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

**Girl and Holly:**  
_He-eh-eh-hey_

**Cat and Megan:**  
_Here go the boys you gotta show a little more_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up  
_

**Megan:**_  
Won't let you rest  
_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up_

**Cat:**_  
This is not a test_

**All:**_  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Ok girls, let's show them how it's done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just begun_

**Megan:_  
_**_Lemme hear you say  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Holly:**_  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
_

**Girl:**_  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
_

**Cat:**_  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah…_

**All:**_  
__Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
__Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
__Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
__So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_  
_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_  
_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_  
_So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque_

As soon as the song was over, the Lucy Hale doppelganger had spotted Harmony and Sunshine immediately.

"Looks like we've got fans." she announced in a witty tone.

"Or stalkers." Ms. Holiday added.

"We have stalking fans? We're famous!" Cat squealed.

"Sunshine? What are you doing here?" Megan asked as she finally realized that Sunshine was one of their "fans".

"We were just walking by and heard you girls sing. You're good, really, really, good."

"Aww thanks."

"Why are you guys singing anyway?"

"Well, little Miss. Nosy, they're in chorus and that old hag of a teacher doesn't do anything. It's basically a free study hall. I was subbing for her today, and actually made the class sing."

"They didn't like it." Cat added as she shook her head in concern.

"These girls are something though." Harmony and Sunshine then glanced at each other with a smirk.

"Say, how would you guys like to join Glee Club?" Harmony asked the girls.

"The one Mr. Schuester's directing? No thanks."

"No, we're making our own." Sunshine announced.

"Who's the director?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"We don't have a director just yet. And we still need seven more members if we want to qualify for Sectionals. If we're good enough, we could make it to Nationals in New York!"

"New York! That sounds like so much fun! I'll join, I'll join!" Cat squealed again excitingly. "And maybe Ms. Holiday could be our director!"

"Would you?" Harmony asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ms. Holiday replied with a smirk.

"What about you guys? Megan? Brooke?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll think about it." Brooke replied.

"Well whatever your decisions may be, just promise not to tell a member of New Directions. Rumors spread like wildfire and before you know it, that diva of a girl we all know as Rachel Berry will do anything in her power to stop us." Harmony informed.

"At least, not until competition starts. After that, I really don't care if she knows or not." The three brunettes and Ms. Holiday had nodded in agreement to the requests of Harmony and Sunshine.

"How many members do you have?" Megan asked.

"Five. Three girls and two boys."

"Names?" Ms. Holiday asked.

"Hank Saunders, Draiden Matthews, Harmony and I and Sugar Motta."

"Sugar can't sing to save her life. I remember her at the Belleville Middle School talent show. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E." Ms. Holiday blurted out loud.

"Unless you want to pay for the expenses like buses, outfits and plane tickets, Sugar has to be in the club." Harmony explained.

"She's an amazing dancer, so I've heard." Cat added awkwardly.

"You do realize we'll have to tell Principal Figgs about this. Otherwise, it isn't official." Brooke informed.

"Oh crap." Harmony and Sunshine said simultaneously

* * *

Then it happened. The club's very first meeting. Ms. Holiday had called all of the Glee Club members, including Sugar Motta reluctantly, to meet today. After school let out, the members have decided to meet in the auditorium. Harmony and Sunshine sat in the first row, with Hank sitting beside Sunshine. Draiden sat beside Harmony. In the second row, Cat, Sugar and Megan sat beside each other in that order.

Ms. Holiday was the last to enter, as she marched down the aisle in her black boots.

"Welcome kids to the very first Glee Club meeting, directing by moi." Ms. Holiday introduced. "I'm Ms. Holiday, just in case you didn't know me; but most of you do. First order of business, what's the name for this group? Then maybe we can go get some burritos or something."

"Harmony!" Harmony yelled excitingly.

"Fluffy Bunnies." Cat suggested.

"Oh god." Hank muttered.

"Something that doesn't make us sound gay please!" Draiden blurted.

"Said the gay kid." Harmony whispered to Sunshine. Draiden had kicked Harmony slightly in her shin.

"Ispirazioni Vocal." Sugar yelled.

"Which means?" Megan asked.

"Vocal Inspirations. I took a basic class of Italian during college because my hot boyfriend during the time." Ms. Holiday translated. "Anyway, since that's the best we can do for now; we're the Vocal Inspirations."

"But what do you know about music? You're like old, you know?" Sugar asked.

"What do I know? I might be old but my music isn't." Ms. Holiday asked as she walked onto the stage. On the piano was a CD Player that played the instrumental to "Breakout" by Katy Perry.

**Ms. Holiday:**  
_Every week's the same_  
_Stuck in school, so lame_  
_My parents say that I'm lazy_  
_Getting up at 8am's crazy_

_Tired of being told what to do_  
_So unfair, so uncool_

_The day's too long_  
_And I'm holding on_  
_Till I hear the bell ring_

_Cuz it's the time when we're gonna_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**  
_The time when when we're gonna_

By then, it was a huge jam out session with every dancing and singing,

**Ms. Holiday with Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_We're gonna stay out_  
_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart_  
_Uh, oh, all over again_

_We're gonna wake up everyone we know_  
_We're gonna have some fun_  
_Gonna loose control_

**Ms. Holiday:**  
_Feels so good_  
_To let go-oh-oh_

**Harmony and Sunshine:**  
_Hangin' out is something we like to do_

**Draiden and Sugar:**  
_My friends and mess we get into_

**Megan and Cat:**  
_These are the lessons that we choose_

**Hank:**  
_Not a book full of things we'll never use_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_The day's too long  
__And we're holding on  
__Till we hear the bell ring_

**Draiden and Hank:_  
_**_Cuz it's the time when we're gonna_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**  
_The time when when we're gonna_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Breakout_  
_Let the party start_  
_We're gonna stay out_  
_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart_  
_Uh, oh, all over again_

_We're gonna wake up everyone we know_  
_We're gonna have some fun_  
_Gonna loose control_

___Feels so good_  
_To let go-oh-oh_

The jam out session was over, before the song could even finish. Everyone was panting and smiling at how awesome they all sound together.

"Wow, you guys are good. And Sugar, I see those vocal lessons are going great! Now that I know that most of you can sing, let's audition."

"Audition?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Of course. You all only sung that song because it's catchy and I was already singing. Let's try singing something you feel comfortable with for a change. Since Harmony and Sunshine are our founders, they won't have to audition. Sugar, I know what you're capable of so don't even worry about it. Everyone else, good luck. You will all do great, hopefully."

"What happens if we don't do well with our audition?" Megan asked.

"Oh you will, trust me. If you can pull something off like that in just a matter of minutes, you can sing a song by yourself." Ms. Holiday encouraged. And thus, William McKinley High School's second Glee Club was officially created.


	4. Complications

**A/N:**** This chapter will be more about the OC's and I might of changed/added a little bit of stuff; just a fair warning. Keep in mind also that some songs that I may use in the future wouldn't have been around during the time period but this is an AU Fanfic so I honestly don't care. Hopefully, I can introduce all of the OC's in this chapter, so wish me luck. Please Read and Review. And also, please vote on a poll that's currently on my profile that deals with this fanfiction. Thanks. **

**P.S: I own nothing except for the storyline. Everything else either belongs to RIB, or the users of fanfiction that created their characters. This chapter is another long one, just to let you all know. Read along now :)**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Complications**

After a brief meeting in the auditorium, the 7 adolescents had dispersed. Sunshine and Harmony were planning to walk to Harmony's house. While bantering about Nationals in New York, they walked past Brooke; who was standing by the entrance doors of the auditorium.

"Where were you? We missed you in there." Sunshine asked.

"I'll join when I join. As for now, I've got other problems to deal with."

"Oh, well, I hope your problems are resolved. You're a really good singer Brooke." Harmony encouraged as Harmony and Sunshine had left the brunette alone. While watching them down the hallway, Brooke smiled. This was like an adventure, and Brooke wanted to get a head start.

* * *

Meanwhile at the football field, Cat waits for her wide-receiver boyfriend, Lance Holmes. After practice is officially dismissed, Cat looks for him but doesn't find him anywhere. Not even on the sidelines with some of the other guys. While wandering around the stadium, she noticed two males making out under the bleachers, rolling around on the ground. And not just any two males. They are Draiden and Lance, together.

"Lance, what are you doing?"

"Cat, I can explain..."

"Wait, what do you mean you can explain?" Draiden asked as he pushes Lance off of him.

"I can't believe you." Cat began to sob. "It's one thing to cheat on me, but with another guy?"

"I was confused and I wasn't sure what I was or who I a-"

"You're dating a girl too?"

"He was." Cat corrected. "We're through Lance Holmes! Don't you dare call, talk, text, email or tweet me ever again! I don't even want to be acknowledged!" Cat cried. She ran from underneath the bleachers and cried as she walked home. Sometimes, life isn't fair.

* * *

After Megan left the auditorium, she walked home alongside her bad boy-toy Lucas Raynor; otherwise known as Hiro, Luke or Banchou, depending on who you ask. He too just got out of football practice. They've been going on strong since 8th grade year, though many told Megan that she could do better.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really. My parents will be out on their anniversary though, so I'll be home alone."

"Sound hot."

"My parents' anniversary?" Megan laughed.

"No, you home alone. Maybe I could come over?"

"Uh..." Megan began, pondering on Lucas' question. While pondering they were accompanied by Karina Garcia, another girl walking from Cheerio practice.

"Hey Banchou." she greeted. "Troll."

"Bitch." Megan replied.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down."

"So when are you going to get tired of the hag so we can have some actual fun?" Karina asked, pretending that Megan wasn't there.

"You know what Lucas, you can come over. They'll be gone out by five and won't be back until eleven." Megan interrupted before Lucas could respond. Karina's flirtatious smile had quickly disappeared as Lucas' smile grew bigger.

"Great, I'll be there by six." Lucas replied with a wink.

"Can't wait." Megan said flirtatiously as she finally arrived to her house. Megan knew what Lucas wanted, but was she going to give it up to him? Only time could tell.

* * *

Cat was furious, which is an understatement since words couldn't even begin to describe how angry she was. Most girls would cry and eat ice cream all day. Not Cat. Cat took her anger out during her karate practice. Sucked to be the guy that sparred with her.

As she marched down the hallway before the first class of the day, she was interrupted by Draiden. She wanted to be mad at him too, but he was just as innocent as she was. They were both victims here, how could they turn on each other?

"So am I the only one who's pissed?" he whispered.

"Not even close. I hope you two are happy together."

"To be honest, I thought you he'd still be with you."

"Guess we were both wrong." Cat said with a giggle. "So what are you doing for your audition?"

"Lady Gaga, of course." Draiden replied, as Rachel Berry eavesdropped.

"Audition? For what?" Rachel asked.

"A play in Defiance." Cat said, completely out of the bloom.

"Oh. Well good luck." Rachel wished as she believed the lie. Considering that Rachel could of lost her spot as female lead or lead in general, she didn't want to try her chances again with Draiden and Cat. She walked to her first block class.

"What was that about?"

"She's the captain of New Directions, definitely not the person you want to tell about our Glee Club. " Cat warned. As they continued to walk together down the hallway, they get their very first slushie facial from Karina and a couple of Cheerios

"The hell?" Cat yelled.

"Sylvester's order to take out the new 'Homo Explosion', sorry hun. Blue's your color though, works well with your faces." Karina whispered into their ears then walks off with the other Cheerios. Karina was then slushied seconds later by a girl. She was a brunette, with pale skin and dark brown eyes. She looked like a typical skater girl, with a black beanie cap and a skateboard in the other hand.

"Purple is so sexy on you." joked the girl as she skated to Cat and Draiden. She took her index finger, wiped off some of Cat's slushie from her face and licked it.

"Tasty." she said with a wink as she rolled off before Karina could scream in agony. Cat giggled a couple seconds later. And she began to feel something. Something she's suppose to feel for a boy.

* * *

After a long fight with her father about joining Vocal Inspirations, Brooke was tired. Hell, she was a little hung-over from last night. She could barely keep her head up, let alone her body. Luckily, her teacher wasn't there and they were expecting a substitute. The students had to wait outside of the classroom since the door was locked. Brooke stood near by two of the few guys in their class that she usually sits with. Most of the girls in her class were either preppy Cheerios or social awkward chicks who could draw a Mona Lisa in a heart beat. Not to mention that it was full of freshman.

"What the hell's taking so long?" asked Andre. He was African-American and had light skin. His eyes were a bright brown that were noticeable and he looked well dress for the typical guy. His friend Jackson, or Jack as he was called by many students of the school, shrugged his shoulders. He was a real quiet guy and didn't say much unless he needed to. He had pretty blonde hair that was curly with blue eyes bluer than the Arabian Sea. His skin was a little more olive toned than Brooke's.

"Maybe she got hit by a bus..." Brooke suggested with a smirk. Jack and Andre both laughed at Brooke's suggestion.

"Or she's just as hungover as you are?" Jack suggested.

"I'm not that hung-over! It's just that my head hurts a lot. And I feel like I could fall to the floor at any moment."

"Right." Jack muttered sarcastically. Finally, a male substitute was on his way over to the classroom. He looks young, like "graduated-out-of-college-last-year" young. He was pretty attractive for a teacher from what the students could see, he wore shades over his eyes for some reason.

"Oh my god." Brooke muttered to herself as she put her shades on over her head.

"What's wrong now?" Andre asked.

"I think that's the guy I met at a bar."

"How'd you get into a bar?"

"I know people, unlike you I'm not always a mute." Brooke joked as she quickly entered the room and sat as far back as possible.

"Why does it matter if he saw you?"

"Because me and him sorta, kinda, got..."

"Did you sleep with him?" Jack interrupted.

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"Well this will be an interesting day." Andre joked as he took a seat next to Brooke. It was revealed that his name was Mr. Dylan Vallar, since he wrote his name on the board. Brooke didn't even remember his own name, some night that must of been. Then he picked up the student roster to read the roll.

_'Oh no...'_

"Say here for me whenever he says my name." Brooke whispered into Jack's ear.

"Lilith Delgado?" Mr. Vallar called out.

"Here." Jack tried as he impersonated a female voice that was really bad. Mr. Vallar didn't see anything wrong with it, as the rest of the class began laughing.

"You owe me big time." Jack whispered back to Brooke. Brooke nodded in agreement as Mr. Vallar continued to call names out.

Throughout the remainder of the period, Brooke remained in the back of the room as much as possible to avoid who could of been her first. Luckily, it had worked for the most part; except for the fact that he'll be subbing again tomorrow. And only God knows how long his hang over will be. Tomorrow will be a challenge.

* * *

It was the end of the day again, and now was the time for the auditions for Vocal Inspirations. Everyone who was auditioning had sat in the front row, with Harmony, Sugar and Sunshine in the second. Ms. Holiday sat in the second row as well with a notebook and an erasable pen.

"Where's Brooke?" Cat asked Megan. Megan shrugged her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice that she wasn't here until Cat had asked her. She was a little bothered about how Lucas wanted to do "it" last night. Luckily her parents came home early and stopped them before anything else went down. Ever since, Lucas hadn't said a word to Megan.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm don't want to talk about it." Megan replied.

"Hank Saunders, you're up first." she announced. Hank had ran unto the stage with sheet music for another pianist that Ms. Holiday was able to find. There were other band members in the back of the stage that Hank had already prepared with sheet music that he gave out during his orchestra class; he played the acoustic guitar.

"I'll be singing 'I Get A Kick Out Of You' by _Frank Sinatra_." Hank announced as he cued the band and the pianist.

**Hank:  
**_I get no kick from champagne_  
_Mere alcohol never moves me at all_  
_And I can't describe these things I do_  
_And somehow I get a kick out of you_

_Hey, yeah_  
_Now, I get a kick every time I see_  
_You standing there before me_  
_And I get a kick though it's clear to me_  
_That you obviously don't adore me_

_I get no kick on a plane  
Flying too high with some gal in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do  
And yet I get a kick out of you  
_

His short rendition of 'I Get A Kick Out Of You' received a standing ovation from everyone. The way he danced and sang on the stage, it's like he never left Glee Club.

"Well done." Ms. Holiday commented. "Choose the next person to perform."

"Draiden." Draiden had ran up on stage with sheet music as well to give to the pianist.

"I'm Draiden Matthews, as you all know, and I'll be singing 'Born This Way' b_y Lady Gaga_." Cat cheered before Draiden had even started.

**Draiden:  
**_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
_Just put your paws up_  
_'cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mamma told me when I was young_  
_"We are all born superstars"_  
_She brushed my hair and put tied my shoestrings on_  
_Then took me to the park_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
_Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way  
__I'm on the right track, baby  
__I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're Lebanese, you're orient_  
_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'cause baby you were born this way_

_I was born this way hey!  
__I was born this way hey!  
__I'm on the right track baby  
__I was born this way hey!  
__I was born this way hey!  
__I was born this way hey!  
__I'm on the right track baby  
__I was born this way hey!_

Cat and Sugar had began cheering before Draiden could finish his second verse. None the less, he received a standing ovation from the members as well; especially from Cat, Harmony and Sunshine who were the only ones that knew that he was "bent the other way".

"Very well, Mister Gaga. Choose the next victim."

"Cat."

Cat had ran on to the stage, being the only person thus far that didn't have piano sheet music. She did however, give sheet music to the rest of the band members. What she didn't know was that she passed some of the members the wrong sheet as everyone witnessed a huge swap of papers behind Cat.

"I'm Caterina Williams but you all can call me Cat. I'll be singing 'Warwick Avenue' by _Duffy_."

**Cat:  
**_When I get to Warwick Avenue_  
_Meet me by the entrance of the tube_  
_We can talk things over a little time_  
_Promise me you won't step outta line_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_  
_Please drop the past and be true_  
_Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here_  
_You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear_

_I'm leaving you for the last time baby_  
_You think you're loving but you don't love me_  
_I've been confused outta my mind lately_  
_You think you're loving but I want to be free_  
_Baby you've hurt me_**  
**

_All the days spent together, I wished for better_  
_But I didn't want the train to come_  
_Now it's departed_  
_I'm broken hearted, seems like we never started_  
_All those days spent together, when I wished for better_  
_And I didn't want the train to come_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me  
I want to be free, baby you've hurt me  
You don't love me, I want to be free  
Baby you've hurt me_

Though the piano didn't have a sheet of music to go by, he apparently knew the song well and played along. Another standing ovation is given to Cat.

"Amazing Cat. Well Megan, you're up!"

Megan had walked up, being the last of the four to walk onto the stage. She handed the pianist the sheet music and cleared her throat.

"I'm Megan Mitchel and I'll be singing 'Payphone' by _Maroon 5_."

**Megan:**  
_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at payphone  
Yeah, now I'm at payphone  
I'm at a payphone_

Megan's audition was very lovely, especially with the sweet piano accompaniment. It was also very emotional by the body language and facial expressions. She even shed a little tear.

"That was lovely Megan." Ms. Holiday complimented as she took further notes.

"So did we make it?" Draiden asked as soon as Megan sat down.

"You all made it; there was nothing to audition for." Ms. Holiday announced as she rose from her seat and stood in front of the club.

"But why did you call it 'an audition'?" Cat asked, being puzzled along with everyone else.

"And why did you take notes?" Hank asked shortly after.

"You were all in the club, no doubt about it. I wanted to test you guys on your potential; to see what you were truly capable of with a couple hours of practice. I only pretending to take notes to make it more realistic."

"So it was like an assignment?" Sugar asked, still not understanding.

"Exactly!"

"That's genius." Harmony muttered to herself.

"So what else are we doing today?" Sunshine asked.

"I was hoping that Brooke was going to come by and audition. I also recruited a senior but from the looks of it, I don't think he's coming either."

"That's where you're wrong." said a male that stood at the entrance of the auditorium. He was about 5'10 and had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale.

"Elliot Kyle Schaede, but you guys can call me Eli." he announced as he walked down the aisle.

"Not that I don't want you here but don't you find it unusual that you're the only senior here?" Sugar asked.

"Not really." Eli replied as he walked onto the stage. "I'll be singing 'It's Not Unusual' by _Tom Jones_."

**Eli:**  
_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_  
_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_  
_But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
__It's not unusual to see me cry,  
__Oh I wanna' die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time  
__But when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
__If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
__It's not unusual,_

_It happens every day,  
__No matter what you say  
__You find it happens all the time  
__Love will never do what you want it to  
__Why can't this crazy love be mine!_

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_  
_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_  
_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_  
_It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Another performance that was well received by the audience. And another song that the band could follow along to; man did they pick a good group of students with a wide range of music.

"Welcome to Glee Club Eli!" Ms. Holiday announced as the others cheered for the first new member of Vocal Inspirations. All they needed now was four more members and they would be ready to qualify for competition.

"At first we only had four members; now we only need four more people and we'll be able to qualify for competition!" Harmony said excitingly while clapping her hands.

_'Just four more people.', _Sunshine thought to herself calmly. Everything was falling into place. A director, members. All they had to do now was win. Little did she know that here's where things begin falling apart.


	5. The Final Four

**_A/N:_ I swear, every time I'm writing chapters, they seem to get longer and longer. I need to slow it down XD You'll get a little hint of how "things will fall apart" ;) Read, review and I hope you enjoy.**

_J4X3YN_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Last Four**

Sue Sylvester had waited for the arrival of one of her most loyal Cheerios, Karina Garcia, in her "office of honor". She assigned Karina and two other Cheerios to stop Vocal Inspirations by all means necessary. Today, Karina was suppose to give an update of the activity status of the club.

"It's about time. I waited here, watching a turtle walk for its life from an eagle." Sylvester greeted as Karina had sat down. "Have you, or the Cheerios that you assigned, told any of the New Directions about the other Glee Club?"

"No, was I suppose to?"

"No, you weren't. I was just making sure. Don't tell them anything until I give you my approval. Now update!"

"Well, it's not good but they only need four more members until they are able to qualify for competition."

"Four more? A couple days ago, they only had four members. How did you let this happen? I don't allow you to skip Cheerio Practice just so you can slack off! I bet the dead turtle's shell laying in the middle of the road could do a better job, you could use that as weapon of assault!"

"I do have a proposition."

"Go on."

"Well you know the saying 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? What if I joined the club so I would be able to take it down from the inside?"

"I tried that last year with Fake-Baby Daddy, Fake-Boobs and Fake-Brain. What makes you think that you can do it alone?"

"I think I've learned from their mistakes. What distracted Quinn was the fact that A: her boyfriend was in the club and B: she was pregnant with another member of the club. I don't have any sort of relationship with anyone in the club except for a few that might hate me but everyone has at least one hater, that'll just stir up drama. Santana got too caught up with the Cheerios once she took over, and Brittany was just being Brittany. The only reason why I am joining is so I can destroy the club anyway. The girls' main reason for joining was to watch Quinn's boyfriend, but look how successful that was. " Karina persuaded. This left Sue speechless for once in her life, besides trying to seduce her.

"Very convincing. If this works out well, you will become co-captain of the Varsity Squad and I'll have you take down the other island of misfit toys that the Unholy Trinity failed to do so."

"I would be honored." Karina sneered as they shook hands afterwards.

* * *

Cat was at her locker, getting ready for 5th period. Only an hour and forty-five minutes left until yet another Glee Club rehearsal.

"Hey Blueberry." said the skater girl from yesterday as she opened the locker beside Cat's. Cat waved back.

"Did you always have that locker?"

"No, I moved here a couple days ago."

"Oh."

"So what's your real name Blueberry?"

"Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat."

"I like Blueberry better. Reminds me of how tasty you were." Cat giggled.

"What's your name?"

"Reya, but the fellas back in Minnesota call me Ray."

"You like it here?"

"It's okay but in Minnesota everyone wasn't such a bully. Some Cheerleader here called me a bitch and I got detention for pushing her into the lockers." Cat giggled again.

"Yeah, some of the people here aren't the nicest in the world."

"We should hang out sometime Blueberry. How about today after school?"

"Well, I can't. I have..." Cat begun.

"You have what?"

"Glee Club." Cat muttered reluctantly.

"What's Glee Club?"

"It's like chorus, only with dancing and modern music."

"You sound like you don't like it."

"No, I love it actually. It's a lot of fun, it's just that everyone here hates us and usually deem us as 'gay'. That's why I got slushied the other day."

"Wow. That sucks a lot."

"Yeah." The warning bell rang as Cat quickly grabbed a notebook then closed her locker. "See ya later Ray."

"Later Blueberry." said Reya as they finally departed ways.

_'Blueberry? I've got a cute little nickname already'_, Cat thought to herself as she walked into her science class with a smile on her face.

* * *

After an exhausting day of basketball in P.E, Harmony and Sunshine change back into their original clothing and walks to the auditorium for yet another meeting.

"So how are you and Hank?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see how he looks at you. And how you look at him. Everyone does. You guys flirt all the time."

"We're just friends Harmony, nothing more. I don't see a guy knocking on your door."

"I have standards."

"Like I don't?" Sunshine laughed.

"Higher standards that most girls do. The guy has to be at least my height but can't be taller than me by more than a foot. I'm a sucker for blue eyes, though I wouldn't care if I had a boyfriend with any other eye color. He has to be able to sing and enjoy doing so. He has to be physically fit and he has to have a good personality, I don't want to date a scumbag like most desperate girls do. He can't have any piercings or tattoos. Also he can't- "

"Picky much?"

"No, I call it filtering." Harmony giggled as they both sat down in the seats in the auditorium. They were the first to enter as everybody else comes in afterwards. Once again, Ms. Holiday is the last to arrive.

"Why is it that you're always the last one to get here? Shouldn't you be the first one here?" Sugar asked as Ms. Holiday walked down the aisle.

"Well I'm sub for Ms. Hagsworth and Mrs. Chandler so it's a little hectic at the moment." Ms. Holiday answered. She glanced at the club to see if any new faces waited for them. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sunshine asked.

"I was hoping that a special someone would drop by, but I'm guessing she doesn't have the balls to."

"What are we doing for the day?"

"Well Ms. Overstreet, I was thinking we could learn a few dance steps, and maybe suggestions for future songs."

"I suggest any that has my name in the title in or the lyrics. Also, can we change the name of the Glee Club to 'Sugar Sweet'?"

"All oppose." Hank said as he rose his hand while everyone else, excluding Sugar, followed.

"It's worth a shot." Cat encouraged.

"Anyway, what do you guys want to do first?"

"I'm down with anything really."

"So would you be down to-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish." Sugar pouted.

"I didn't need to." Eli finished with a chuckle as people try to avoid laughing.

"Whatever." Sugar said to herself, shrugging it off.

"Let's talk future set list. I have SO many ideas." Harmony said, adding the emphasis on the 'so'.

"Sounds exhausting." Draiden muttered to himself. As Harmony began rambling on about her set-list ideas which featured songs from Broadway musicals and legends of music, Ms. Holiday notices a girl standing by the entrance doors of the auditorium.

"Save those thoughts Overstreet, I'll be right back." Ms. Holiday interrupted as she marched out of the auditorium. "Where have you been?" Ms. Holiday asked Brooke as she tries to walk away.

"I'll join when I'm ready, okay?"

"I'm not talking about Glee Club, I'm talking school. You've been skipping Art and Chorus lately, and I'm getting a little worried."

"Well Art is stupid, and Chorus is just a joke."

"How would you know if you haven't even been to Chorus? Ask Cat and Megan, and they'll tell you how much of a joke it's not. I even had some of the kids in English singing."

"Art is still stupid."

"You told me in the beginning of the year that Art was one of your favorite classes."

"It was. Keyword, was. Mrs. Bell had went to the Caribbean to attend her daughter's wedding, and won't be back for another week or so. Now that's becoming a joke to." Brooke said as her eyes were looking down at the floor.

"Hi, yes, I'd like to order 'The Truth' please." Ms. Holiday replied with a joke.e

"Fine, you want the truth? I'll give it to you. I wanted to join your Glee Club but my dad didn't approve and we got in a huge fight over it. So, I decided to sneak out and drown my sorrow into a shot glass. While doing so, I met a guy. He was cute and he seemed like a nice guy, we talked and then he invited me over. However, he wanted something more and I didn't surprisingly. So instead of raping me, he slapped me unconsciously and left me outside on a bench. That guy is the art substitute." Brooke explained while shedding a small tear.

"Dylan Vallar? Me and him use to...that's not the point." Ms. Holiday said, coming to her senses. "You can ask for another art teacher. Or I can explain to him what happened and everything will be just fine."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. You're one of my favorite students. You remind of me whenever I was your age only not as pretty." Ms. Holiday joked as she hugged Brooke. "Come by when you want to. I'll be expecting you." Ms. Holiday informed as she went back to the auditorium. It was time for Brooke to stop staring from the doors and to start staring at the audience.

* * *

Algebra I was bore for most people, but what kept Harmony motivated was the fact that you needed at least a 3.3 GPA in order to even apply for a finalist spot in NYADA. As everyone was taking their seats, she noticed a new boy that walked in.

_'Blue eyes, not too tall, fit...' _Harmony thought while checking off the mental checklist for possible suitors.

"Who is that guy?" Cat asked, snapping Harmony out of it.

Harmony shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

The boy had sat down in the seat in front of Harmony and turned in her direction.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked in an interesting Irish accent.

"No, not at all actually. I'm Harmony."

"And I'm Cat." Cat introduced with a cute wave. The boy waved back, with a confused look on his face. "The name's Rory. Rory Flanagan. Parents here name children after animals?"

"Oh no, my actual name is Caterina but everyone calls me Cat for short." Cat explained. Rory nodded, finally understanding what she meant.

"There you are." Sugar yelled as she ran into the classroom to sit beside Rory. "I go to help another new student and you just run off thinking you know where to go."

"I did get here, didn't I?"

"Touche."

_'I wonder if he can sing...probably not though, I mean it's hard for many to meet my standards.' _Harmony once again thought to herself.

Through out the day, Harmony had a hard time focusing when a guy like Rory is sitting right in front of her. She wrote in her notebook things like "Mrs. Harmony Flanagan", "Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan" and "Mrs. Rory Flanagan" with hearts everywhere. No one seemed to mind her, not even the teacher.

As Harmony left the classroom after the bell rings, Cat joins her.

"Someone's got a crush." teased Cat annoyingly like a 10 year old.

"No, I just find him attractive."

"So that's why you're wearing an orange beanie?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's on fire, you liar liar." Cat teased again.

"Hehe, very funny." said Harmony sarcastically.

"I should recruit him!"

"Are you serious?"

"You said yourself to blackmail/bribe/ask anyone you know to join."

"I said talented performers. Not just any person walking down the hallway."

"Performers?" asked a person in a very familiar accent.

"Yeah, performers for a Glee Club we're in." Cat whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because it's a secret."

"Anyway, you probably wouldn't be interested so just be sure to keep qui-" Harmony began.

"I'd love to join. What location is it held at?"

"The auditorium. After school."

"Cool, I'll be the-" Rory began until he was grabbed by two jocks. One was Lucas and the other was Lance. They held him against the locker.

"Welcome to America, Irish!" Lucas yelled as other jocks joined them. They were holding big white cups full of slushies.

"Lance, what the hell?"

"Should we give him the school initiation or let him off with a warning?" Lucas asked Lance.

"It's his first day, we'll give him a chance to get comfortable."

The boys dropped Rory as he fell on his knees. They walked away this time, except for Lance who gave Cat a "I'm sorry" look before he walked away as well.

"School initiation?" Rory pronounced incorrectly as Cat and Harmony helped him up.

"It's nothing, they're just jerks." Harmony hissed.

"Well I'll see you girls there." Rory said before he too had walked alone.

"Why did you tell him about Glee Club?"

"Because, it's obvious you like him. We need the people and just in case things don't work out between you two, I still think he's kind of cute." Cat admitted with a giggle.

"Cat, you surprise me sometimes." said Harmony with a smirk as they walked down the hallway together.

"I know."

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the auditorium at the same time. Ms. Holiday was already there with Brooke, Rory, a new guy with a guitar, and Karina sitting in the front row. Everyone had sat behind them in the second row.

"I hate to be a bitch but what's the bitch doing here?" Megan asked, referring to Karina.

"I could ask the same thing about the troll."

"She said she was going to take out the 'New Homo-Explosion' because Coach Sylvester told her to." Cat yelled to Ms. Holiday.

"I've changed my mind. She's not making me audition, now is she?" Karina yelled back at Cat.

"Stills sounds kind of suspicious." Harmony mumbled under her breath.

"Girls, relax. Karina, along with Joe, Rory, and Brooke are here to audition."

"Whoa, so that means we'll be able to compete?" Eli asked.

"You bet."

"Who decides whether or not if they're in?" Cat asked.

"You guys will. You're the club." Ms. Holiday replied. "So who's first?"

"I'll go first." Brooke volunteered as she stood up. She walked onto the stage and began clearing her voice. "I'm Brooke Delgado and I'll be singing 'You and I' by_ Lady Gaga_."

"I like her already." Draiden whispered to Sugar who nodded in agreement.

**Brooke:  
**_It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_  
_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_  
_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me this_

_Something, something about this place_  
_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_  
_Something, something about my cool Miami guy_  
_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I, I  
You and I  
You, you and I  
Oh yeah!  
I'd rather die  
Without you and I_

_C'mon!  
Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life  
It's my daddy and my uncle and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase_  
_Six whole years_  
_I'm a Miami woman, born to run you down_  
_So have my lipstick all over your face_  
_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_  
_So put your drinks up for Miami_  
_For Miami, Miami, I love you_

_You and I  
You, you and I  
Miami, I rather die_  
_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Draiden, Cat and Sugar were the first to start the standing ovation as everyone joined in. You could tell who were "Little Monsters" of Vocal Inspirations were. Brooke was amazing, though that itself was an understatement.

"All for!" Ms. Holiday yelled. Everyone rose their hands. "Congrats Brooke." she announced as everyone applauded again.

"Alrighty, Rory you're up next." Ms. Holiday demanded as Rory walked on the stage. Cat, Harmony and Sugar cheered before Rory could even say anything.

"Hi, my name is Rory Flanagan and I'll be singing 'I've Gotta Be Me' by _Sammy Davis Jr._" Harmony seemed impressed by his song choice and gave a quick smirk to Cat.

**Rory:  
**_Whether I'm right, or whether I'm wrong_  
_Whether I find some place in this world or never belong_  
_I gotta be me, I've gotta be me_

_Daring to try, to do it or die_  
_I've gotta be me_

_I'm goin' alone, that's how it must be_  
_If I can't be right for somebody else_  
_I'll be right for me_  
_I gotta be free, I gotta be free_

_Daring to try, to do it or die_  
_I gotta be me_

_Oh Yeah_

Rory singing was phenomenal, it was as if he didn't have an accent at all. Another standing ovation was given.

"Any reason why he shouldn't join." No one had a reason, thus gave Rory a spot in Vocal Inspirations. Everyone cheered as Rory came to sit the club. "Joe?"

"Sure." said the guy with the dreads as he walked on stage.

"Nice hair." Cat yelled.

"Thanks. I'm Joseph Hart, but everyone calls me Joe. I'll be singing 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by _The Rolling Stones_."

"Do 'em justice." Eli yelled before he began.

**Joe:**  
_I saw her today at the reception _  
_A glass of wine in her hand _  
_Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection _  
_At her feet was a footloose man _

While singing, everyone began clapping along to the beat.

_You can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_You can't always get what you want _  
_But if you try sometimes well you might find _  
_You get what you need_

_No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
_

_You get what you need, oh, baby  
_

_You can't always get what you want  
No, no, no, no  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find_  
_You get what you need  
_

_Oh yeah what you need!  
Get what you need!_

His voice was outstanding and his guitar skills were off the charts. Another performance well received by the audience.

"I think that audition speaks for itself." Ms. Holiday said aloud as the dreaded haired boy sat with the club. "And finally, the one and only, Karina Garcia."

"I got a pretty good recruit." Sugar said to herself, though everyone else heard her. Karina fixed her pony before she walked onto the stage.

"Next!" Megan muttered before Karina got situated.

"What the hell did you say to me hag?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Hey! Chill out!" Ms. Holiday yelled.

"You know what, you guys can go find yourselves another twelfth member." Karina said as she was walking off the stage.

"Wait!" Harmony, Sunshine, and Hank yelled simultaneously as they rose from their slightly uncomfortable seats. Everyone else either didn't care or, in Eli's case, paying attention.

"We can get Megan to shut up, she's probably having a rough 'time of the month'." Harmony suggested. Megan shot daggers at Harmony with her eyes as Harmony sat back down slowly.

"Whatever." Karina said as she walked back up the stairs. Everyone who stood sat back down in relief. "Question, can I have backup singers?"

"Uh, sure. Take your pick. But may I ask why?" Ms. Holiday granted.

"To see if they have what it takes to meet my standards if I ever lead in a number." Karina explained.

"Well, pick away."

"Asian girl in the beret, girl I slushied a couple days ago and girl in the ugly pink blazer." Karina picked, referring to Sunshine, Cat, and Sugar.

"It's Dior! Worth more than your family's life combined!" Sugar yelled.

"Not afraid to cut a bitch." Karina muttered before she went to go talk to some of the band members, most likely about her performers. They all gave her a "thumbs up" as she walked in front of the microphone. "Karina Garcia, and I'll be singing 'Naughty Girl' by_ Beyonce_." Karina introduced with a wink.

**Karina:  
**_I love to love you baby  
_(**Sunshine, Cat, and Sugar:**_ I love to love you baby_)  
_I love to love you baby_  
(**Sunshine, Cat, and Sugar:**_ I love to love you baby_)

_I'm feelin' sexy_  
_I wanna hear you say my name boy_  
_If you can reach me_  
_You can feel my burning flame_

**Sunshine, Cat, and Sugar:_  
_**_I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y__  
__I just might take you home with me_**_  
_**

**Sunshine, Cat and Sugar (Karina singing riffs):  
**_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_  
_Your vibe's just taken over me_  
_Start feelin' so crazy babe_  
_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
_I don't know what's gotten into me_  
_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe**  
**_

**Karina with Sunshine, Cat, and Sugar:_  
_**_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
__I'm callin' all my girls  
__We're gonna turn this party out  
__I know you want my body_

**Sunshine, Cat and Sugar:_  
_**_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (Karina: I'll be your naughty girl)  
__I'm callin' all my girls_

**Sunshine, Cat and Sugar (Karina belting):**_  
__I see you look me up and down  
__And I came to party_

Another outstanding performance was received by the audience. Karina's dance moves were on-point and seductive enough to hypnotize the boys, except for Draiden. The performance all together was amazing. The guys whistled as Karina curtsied in her Cheerio uniform.

"So?" Karina asked the club.

"All for!" Ms. Holiday yelled. All of the guys, excluding Draiden, had raised their hands alongside Sunshine, Harmony, and Brooke.

"Congratulations Karina, you're our twelfth member. We're going to Sectionals!" yelled Ms. Holiday as the most of the members of the club cheered.

That day, Vocal Inspirations had officially became eligible to compete in competition this year with twelve members. And they won't be the only members in the club, as another random group of four plan to join in the future as well. However, out of the sixteen total members, one student will not be a member of Vocal Inspirations when needed the most...


	6. It's On

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update and the long chapter (longest chapter by far). This chapter deals more with the rivalry between the New Directions and the Vocal Inspirations as well as some other storylines as well. It deals with Britney Spears and there's even a sing off at the end (which took me forever to think of a song for them to sing). Read and review, thanks :D**

_J4X3YN**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's On**

School just kept getting better for Sunshine. Alas, the club finally became eligible for competition and the budget was covered by Sugar's father who happened to be a huge fan of the arts. All they have to do now is rehearse.

Sunshine walked to the auditorium by herself this time. Harmony was taking forever in the girl's bathroom, probably trying to impress Rory. As Sunshine got closer to the entrance doors, she noticed the members of New Directions sitting in the seats. She quickly had ran back the other way, and waited in the hallway for Harmony.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Harmony asked as she ran down the hallway.

"Look." Sunshine whispered. Harmony took a little peak and noticed that the New Directions were inside. Before they realized it, the girls were dragged into a room. The room belonged to Mrs. Chandler. The girls looked around and noticed that the members of Vocal Inspirations were sitting in the chairs with Ms. Holiday standing in the front of the room. They were dragged by Hank.

"So, for today. We'll be rehearsing in here." Ms. Holiday announced.

"Can't we use the choir room?" Harmony asked.

"We don't know how long they'll be in there, so for the day we'll be in here."

"What are we suppose to do in such a small amount of space? We barely have any room to dance." asked Brooke.

"This could be a great opportunity to work on our vocals!" Harmony suggested, which was later followed by a sigh from Karina. "Is there a problem?"

"No, you're just annoying." Karina replied.

"There she goes being the bitch that she is." Megan blurted.

"Girls, seriously! Chillax. We're a team now. There's no "bitch" in team." Ms. Holiday interrupted, which was followed by Megan's and Karina's eye roll. "Harmony does have a point, we could just work on vocals today. How does that sound?"

"Our vocals make up fifty percent of our total score. Followed by choreography, which is twenty percent, visual appearance which is ten percent, and theme which is another twenty percent." Harmony informed.

"How do you know this and you're only a freshman?" Hank asked.

"I do my research." Harmony replied simply.

"So since there are two show choirs at one school, does that mean we have to go against New Directions at Sectionals?" Draiden asked Harmony.

"I never thought about that, but probably so."

"Great, we're going to lose." Eli complained.

"Not necessarily. These guys aren't better than us. They only have a year of experience on us. And besides, all of you are very talented."

"But Ms. H, did you see their cover of 'Empire State of Mind'? They were amazing!" Cat explained.

"We can do better. And now that I'm thinking about it, I think I found ourselves a new place to rehearse without having to worry about New Directions."

* * *

After convincing Principal Figgins to allow to the kids to walk alongside her, Ms. Holiday lead the kids up a couple of blocks in a dance studio. It was clean, neat and in good condition.

"Welcome to Jazzeria!" Ms. Holiday yelled as she unlocked the doors and allowed the students to go inside.

"How do you have the keys to this place?" Cat asked.

"I'm not just a teacher! That doesn't pay enough, so I also teach "jazzerice' classes that combine jazz dance moves and exercise every Friday night at six to eight." Ms. Holiday explained as she flicked the lights on.

"All we need is a piano, and the band members and we'll be set." Harmony said as she explored the room.

"I can get a piano and do some decorating." Sugar quickly announced.

"I think we're good with decor." Draiden replied.

"Well Sectionals is December, so we have about 2 months and some days to plan until then. Any ideas?" Ms. Holiday asked. Of course, Harmony was the first to raise her hand.

"I say we have three numbers. Two solos, one with the group and the other without, and a group number."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rory agreed. This made Harmony slightly blush while Sugar rolled her eyes without anyone noticing.

"But you mentioned a theme earlier didn't you? What's our theme?" Joe asked.

"Usually, they send each director a letter that states the rules and the theme. They don't receive the letters until late October, early November. Most of the time there isn't a theme." Hank answered.

"So until then, we can just a few rehearse numbers to make ourselves stronger. Any numbers in mind, from anyone besides Ms. Overachieve."

"BRITNEY!" yelled Sugar, as she stared at her smartphone.

"Sugar, I know you might seem ditsy but I don't think that there's anyone in this club named Britney."

"No Ms H., listen! We can do _Britney Spears_! There's a Facebook group on Facebook-"

"Obviously." Eli blurted.

"Seriously, shut up!" Sugar yelled. "They want New Directions to perform_ Britney Spears_ at the assembly next Friday. What if we performed a _Britney Spears_ number at the assembly?"

"That's not a bad idea, only the problem is that we'll be revealed. New Directions will know that there's another Glee Club and they'll try anything to stop us." Harmony commented.

"Unless, they don't know who you are. But first, we need to give the audience a little preview..."

* * *

Megan was starting to get over the fact that Lucas hasn't talked to her for the past week or so, and she was kind of getting over Lucas too. As she was taking out her things for math class, Lucas had quickly ran in her direction.

"Hey babe." He said, surprising her from behind.

"'Hey babe'? You've been avoiding me for a week and the first two words you say to me were 'hey babe'?"

"Chill out, I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"Right, 'stuff'." said Megan sarcastically.

"Will you get off my back? I'm sorry, jeez. I just needed space."

"Of course you did."

"Seriously, I am. Why don't you believe me? When have I ever gave you the idea that you couldn't trust me?"

"You haven't."

"So why can't you trust me now?"

"I'm just mad." Megan admitted hesitantly. Lucas had then given her a hug, and she accepted.

"So, me and you. Breadstix. Eight o'clock. What do you say?"

"I'll be there." Megan said, following a kiss on the cheek from Lucas.

"See ya." Lucas said as he surprisingly walked to class.

"You do realize he's lying to you, right?" Karina taunted as she walked by with an evil smirk on her face. Was she actually telling the truth? Or was she trying to get inside Megan's head?

* * *

While Sunshine and Harmony were talking about a possible set-list for Sectionals, Rachel had arrived once again to talk to the girls.

"Wow, you girls must be really close." Rachel began.

"Hello to you too Rachel." Sunshine greeted with the least bit of care.

"Since New Directions hasn't been able to find a strong male vocal, and probably won't find one, I think it's safe to say that you two are allowed back on New Directions as back up singers."

"Back up singers?" Harmony asked.

"Of course. The solos will go to Finn and I and you guys will just sway in the background with the rest of the members."

"Fat chance." Harmony replied quickly.

"And why is that?"

"You are only wanting us to join your club just so you will be able to compete in competition. Not to mention what you did to us."

"I just sent you guys to a possible active crack house. I'm pretty sure we can get over our differences and come together as a-"

"Will you just stop already?" Sunshine asked politely, seeing right through the "good girl" act.

"Fine, but this is your last and final chance to be in New Directions. Once I walk away, the offer won't be available." Rachel offered as her tone shifted drastically.

"I would give up singing then to sing with you guys any day."

"Goodbye and good riddance." Rachel said in an ever colder tone as she walked furiously down the corridors of William McKinley.

"She's going to kill us once she realizes that we're in another Glee Club, you know that right?"

"Oh I know, and I honestly don't care."

* * *

After another day of rehearsals at Jazzeria's, Karina had arrived to cheer practice a little later than usual. As she walked in, she noticed the Cheerios were just finishing a routine they worked on yesterday. She could tell from the look of disappointment on Coach Sylvester's face.

"Horrible, that was absolutely horrible! I've seen better routines done by rocks. You think this hard? Try watching this performance without throwing sticks at you, that's hard!" the cheer coach complained through her megaphone, without noticing Karina. "Oh there you are Garcia. Q, get your pony over here!"

Karina hadn't noticed that her enemy, Quinn Fabray, was allowed back onto the Cheerios. During Karina's freshman year, Quinn treated her as a lackey. She'd make her fetch her water, carry her bags, and threatened to kick her off without doing her every command. Then, once Karina had finally stood up to her, she got kicked off. However, it didn't take too long for her to be let back on the team by the newly instated Cheerio Captain Santana Lopez. Now **_she_** was back.

"What's she doing here?" Quinn asked coldly as she glanced up and down at Karina.

"They allowed me to come back after the president of the Celibacy Club got pregnant. Bad enough you did it in the first place, but to lie about the father? I thought you were a bible thump-"

"Shut up already!"

"You're not going to treat me like I'm inferior to you. Not anymore you will."

"I hate to break up a good fight, but this information is important. Now, since you're the captain of the Cheerios, I figured that it would be best to inform you that Karina is back on the squad. And might possibly share the position with you."

"What?" Quinn and Karina asked simultaneously.

"She's captain of the Cheerios?"

"Sharing the position? I don't think so Coach Sylvester."

"Then you can leave. I'm pretty sure Tweedle-Boobs wouldn't mind taking your place Q."

"May I ask why?"

"Karina's good, better than most of the creatures in the Cheerio uniforms that we call girls. Possibly as good as you. With both of your capabilities, Nationals will be a shoe in."

"What about Santana? She's good."

"But she betrayed my trust."

"Like how Quinn did?"

"I swear, I'm this close to kicking you in your face!"

"I'm surprised you can, dealing with the weight of those stretch marks must be some workout." Karina insulted before she was pushed onto the floor. Before Karina could get back up, Sylvester had held Quinn back.

"And this is another reason why I'm this close to making you both co-captains. You both hate each other's guts and want the top position so badly, that you'll probably die from the stress of it. It gets you both competitive, and we all know that we need a competitive drive in the squad."

"So you're putting us against each other?"

"Exactly Garcia, I'm putting you against each other because Sue knows best. Let World War III commence!"

* * *

It was time for Vocal Inspirations' "little preview", otherwise known as their very first performance in front of an audience. The members were standing in their designated locations in the courtyard.

The girls were dressed in a red satin corset top, a black skirt with a red belt and detail with a red chiffon style petticoat, black finger-less fishnet gloves,black lace hold ups, black stiletto shoes with red intersecting straps across the front and an ankle wrap, a black feather veil headband and a pretty red on black masquerade mask that had a gray feather.

The guys meanwhile wore a black short sleeve dress shirt, black jeans, bold red oxford shoes, a red bowler hat, red suspenders, a red bow-tie, and a simple red masquerade mask for guys.

As Sugar requested, they were performing a Britney Spears number. The band was behind the staircase with a smoke machine, so no one would suspect anything. To better disguise themselves, Hank, Harmony, Sunshine and Sugar had no solos in the group number. That way, Rachel or any of the New Direction members wouldn't recognize them. Then the music had begun.

**Cat:**  
_Oh_

_Diamond, diamond_  
_Shinin', shinin'_  
_Ooh boy_  
_You so fine_

At this point in the song everyone had began dancing somewhat seductively at different locations of the courtyard with their partners; Cat with Joe, Hank with Sunshine and Sugar, Draiden with Harmony, Karina with Eli and Rory with Brooke and Megan. It seemed to grab the people's attention as everyone had began cheering.

**Joe:  
**_Gotta be the finest thing_  
_That I seen in my life_**  
**

**Draiden:  
**_I will pay whatever_  
_Just to get a better view  
_

**Karina:**_  
And yeah, your body looks so sick  
I think I caught the flu  
_

Then Vocal Inspirations started to come together in the middle of the courtyard.

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**_  
Look at you  
Look at you  
Be my sweetie  
Be my honey tonight_

_Look at you  
__Look at you  
__Be my sweetie  
__Be my honey tonight_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls**** (Vocal Inspirations' Boys):**_  
'Cause you're beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop-drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
You're some kind of fine_

**Vocal Inspirations' Boys:_  
_**_Girl, you know__  
You're beautiful  
I know you heard it before_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:  
**_Boy, you know_  
_You broke the mold_  
_Nobody even comes close (close close close close)  
_

**Vocal Inspirations' Boys:  
**_Nobody even comes close (close close close close)_**  
**

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
You're some kind of fine_

**Brooke:  
**_You must be b-I-g_  
_Because you got me hypnotized_**  
**

**Rory:  
**_Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar  
_

**Megan:  
**_Cause, what I'm looking at right now_**  
**

**Megan and Brooke:  
**_Would make a big girl cry_**  
**

**Eli:**_  
So fasten up your seatbelt  
It's gon' be a bumpy ride  
_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls**** (Vocal Inspirations' Boys):**___  
'Cause you're beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop-drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
Beautiful  
(Drop dead)  
You're some kind of fine_

**Vocal Inspirations' Boys:_  
_**_Girl, you know__  
You're beautiful  
I know you heard it before_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:  
**_Boy, you know_  
_You broke the mold_  
_Nobody even comes close (close close close close)  
_

**Vocal Inspirations' Boys:  
**_Nobody even comes close (close close close close)_**  
**

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
You're some kind of fine_

At the end of the performance, a band member used the fog machine as Vocal Inspirations has used it to their advantage to escape from the stairs of the courtyard and ran to the bathrooms to change with minutes to spare before class change; leaving the crowd cheering.

* * *

It was another rehearsal at Jazzeria, with the band members and their instruments and some chairs for the kids to sit on so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor.

"I've got good news, and I've got some bad news." Ms. Holiday announced.

"I like my dessert last Ms. H." Sugar replied, which left a few of the members confused.

"Anyway, Principal Figgins loved our performance but due to the fact that we didn't tell him in advanced, he was a little upset about it. He also told New Directions about the club."

"What did he say exactly?" Harmony asked.

"He only said that there was another Glee Club, he didn't tell them who the members were or the director so we're in the clearing for now."

"Phew."

"And the good news?" Sunshine asked.

"We get to perform at the assembly." This left many of the kids cheering and applauding. "We're performing last, right after New Directions, The Cheerios and the marching band."

"Are we doing Britney again?"

"Well Brooke, it depends on what you guys want to do."

"I don't mind, honestly." Megan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The Cheerios are dancing to _Britney Spears _so it might seem a little repetitive. " Karina informed.

"Britney is one of my many idols." Cat said in awe.

"Britney is cool and all, but some of her music is a little girly." Hank began to complain.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well Ms. H, I was thinking that maybe we could do like a mash-up of _Britney Spears _and another artist. That way, it's not so repetitive. Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Alrighty then, let's get started."

* * *

Friday came in the blink of the eye. It was fifth period and all of the students were in the gymnasium for the assembly. After the marching band and the Cheerios, New Directions were up next. Vocal Inspirations were waiting backstage, hiding behind their black masks. They were mainly dressed in leather jackets, jeans and vests with no sleeves. The New Directions were also waiting backstage but choose to ignore Vocal Inspirations out of spite, which left everyone in an awkward silence.

As soon as Figgins announced the next performance, the New Directions were in position.

**(New Directions harmonizing)**

Before anyone had sung another word, the Vocal Inspirations recognized that the New Directions were performing 'Toxic' by _Britney Spears_.

**Brittany:**  
_Baby can't you see, I'm callin'_  
_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_  
_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

**(New Directions harmonizing)**

**Rachel and Brittany:**  
_There's no escape, I can't wait_  
_I need a hit, baby give me it_  
_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

The performance so far was well executed and sexy, though a little weird to think that their director was performing alongside them.

**Will with Rachel:**  
_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round_  
_Oh, do you feel me now?_

**(New Directions harmonizing)**

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_

**Tina with New Directions:**  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_With a taste of the poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Will:**  
_Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh_

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Brittany, Will and Rachel:**  
_It's getting late to give you up_  
_I took a sip from my devil's cup_  
_Slowly it's taking over me_

**(New Directions harmonizing)**

**Will with Rachel:**  
_Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air and it's all around_  
_Oh, can you feel me now?_

**(New Directions harmonizing)**

**Will:  
**_Oh!_

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_ (**Santana: **_On a ride_)

**Tina with New Directions:**  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_ (**Santana:**_I'm slippin' under_)

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_With a taste of the poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ (**Santana:** _'Cause I know that you're toxic_)

By this point of the performance, it had everyone cheering; louder than ever. It was going to be hard for Vocal Inspirations to top this one.

**Will:**  
_Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh_ (**Santana: **_Heey_)

**Rachel and Brittany with New Directions:**  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Santana:**  
_With a taste of the poison __paradise_

**Rachel, Brittany and Santana with New Directions:**  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Brittany with New Directions:**  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_ (**Santana:** _I think I'm ready now_)  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_ (**Santana:** _I think I'm ready now_)  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_

**Brittany:**  
_I think I'm ready..._

**Quinn:**  
_I think I'm ready now_

As the performance ended with a cool hat trick done by Mr. Schuester, the fire alarm went off which caused the student body to run outside. It was also raining heavily outside, which upset many of the students. The Vocal Inspirations had managed to stick together through the mass hysteria.

"How are we suppose to perform now? By the time they let us back in the school, school will be over." Cat complained.

"We could perform in the rain." Sunshine suggested as she noticed the band members dragging their instruments outside. It wasn't exactly what everyone had in mind but after thinking it through, everyone agreed willingly. Sunshine cued the band members with a head nod as they assumed their position.

**(Vocal Inspirations harmonizing)**

**Megan:  
**_This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

As Megan began the first verse, the student body had begun cheering and stopped complaining about the rain.

**Joe:  
**_So put it on me_  
_Let's remove the space between me and you_

**Brooke (Joe):  
**_I notice that you got it (Now rock your body)_

**Brooke and Megan with Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**_  
__You notice that I want it  
__You know that I can take it  
__To the next level, baby  
_

**Draiden:**_  
__You know my motivation  
__Given my reputation_

**Brooke and Megan:  
**_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_Tonight_**  
**

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:  
**_I can't take it, take it, take no more_**  
**

**Rory:  
**_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**_  
__Come on get me, get me on the floor  
__DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

**Vocal Inspirations' Boys:_  
_**_That tonight I'm loving you_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Boys):**  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)_  


**Cat:  
**_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_

**Eli:  
**_I know you're ready  
__If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

**Karina:  
**_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
_I notice that you're staring_**  
**

**Draiden:**_  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

**Karina and Cat:  
**_Harder than the A-list,_  
_Next one on my hit list_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_Tonight_**  
**

___**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Boys):**  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)  
__Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
(_Oh, you know)  
__(That tonight I'm loving you)_

___________See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
(Oh, you know)  
(That tonight I'm loving you)  
____________If you feel it let it happen  
____________Keep on dancing till the world ends  
(Oh, you know)  
____________Keep on dancing till the world ends  
(Oh, you know)  
(That tonight I'm loving)  
____________Keep on dancing till the world ends_

The performance was well received as it ended with the final bell ringing. The audience roared for more as Vocal Inspirations ran inside to change. Instead of running to the bathrooms, they had planned to change backstage in the auditorium.

* * *

"By far the best performance we've ever done." Sugar boasted as they were all waiting for Ms. Holiday in the auditorium.

"We've only performed in front of an audience twice." Karina reminded. "But we were pretty good out there."

"Sucks that it was raining outside." Cat complained again as she pulled her fingers through her damp brown hair.

"I'm not the one to brag but I think we've got Sectionals in the bag." Harmony admitted.

"Is that so?" said a familiar voice in an angered tone. It was none other than Rachel Berry and the New Directions behind her. They marched inside the auditorium furiously, or in Artie's case wheeled.

"So this is why Berry Jr., Asian #3, and Richie Bitch didn't want to join. They were plotting against us this whole time." Santana said, referring to Harmony, Sunshine and Sugar.

"Not true." Sugar spat back furiously. "For the most part." she continued hesitantly as she noticed the dissatisfying look on Santana's face.

"I've got to admit to you guys, you're good. But with little to no experience, I'm afraid to tell you that we're going to completely crush you guys at Sectionals." Rachel continued.

"Funny, I don't remember the crowd cheering as loud for you guys." said Karina with a sarcastic tone. "And if I remember correctly, the last time you guys performed in the courtyard, you were slushied severely. Plus, you only have eleven member and in case you didn't know the math, you need one more."

"Wow, she's like another Satan." Kurt muttered to Mercedes.

"How did you guys manage to get so many members with such sort notice?" Finn asked.

"We asked many of the members to join, while a few were forced to join due to blackmail or bribery." Harmony replied.

"Who's your director?"

"I'd be worried about finding your twelfth member, rather than worrying about who our director is." Brooke replied to the Jewish girl's question.

"Why can't we all just get along? Does it really matter that William McKinley has two show choirs?" Joe asked everyone.

"It matters to me. Nothing is getting in my way to the National Championship."

"Which is why you sent me and Harmony to East Lima High School, right?"

"You sent them to a drug house?" Mike asked Rachel.

"I didn't know it was a drug house, I didn't even know the building was still standing."

"All because you won't let go of your spotlight." Hank added.

"Hey, lay off!"

"Not my fault your girlfriend is crazy."

Before Hank and Finn could get close enough to start fighting, the boys from each side had held them back.

"This calls for a battle of the Glee Clubs!" Rachel announced.

The band members that were waiting on the stage had begun playing and everyone ran onto the stage, with Vocal Inspirations on the left and New Directions on their right. It was like 'Step Up', only with Glee Clubs instead of dance crews.

**Rachel:  
**_Now I've got a confession_**  
**

**New Directions:**_  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Harmony:**_  
When I was young, I wanted attention_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Rachel:**_  
And I promised myself that I do anything_

**New Directions:**_  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Harmony:**_  
Anything at all for them to notice me  
_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Joe (with Vocal** **Inspirations):  
**_But I ain't (complaining)_  
_We all wanna be (famous)_

**Puck (with New Directions):  
**_So go ahead and say what you (wanna say)_

**Finn (with New Directions):  
**_You don't know what its like to be (nameless)_

**Hank (with Vocal Inspirations):**  
_Want them to know what your (name is)_

**Sugar:**_  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

**Kurt and Tina with New Directions:**  
_When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

**Draiden and Megan with Vocal Inspirations:**  
_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When we grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one club_  
_When we step out on the scene_

**All:**_  
But be careful what you wish you_

**New Directions:**  
_'Cause you just might get it_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_You just might get it_

**All:**_  
You just might get it (_**Sugar**_: Get it!)_

**Brittany:  
**_They used to tell me I was silly__  
_

_**New Directions:**__  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Brooke:**_  
Until I popped up on the TV_

**Vocal Inspirations:_  
_**_La la la la_

**Santana:  
**_I always wanted to be a superstar__  
_

___**New Directions:**__  
Ha ha ha ha_

**Cat:  
**_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_**  
**

**Mercedes:  
**_I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cause what I do  
No one can do it better_

**Sunshine:**_  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
_

**Sunshine and Mercedes:  
**_I see you watching me, watching me_  
_And I know you want it_

**Sunshine:**_  
Oh!_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
When I grow up_

**Hank:  
**_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

**New Directions:**  
_When I grow up_

**Puck:**_  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

**New Directions:**_  
When I grow up_

**Quinn:**  
_Be on TV  
People know me  
Voted prom queen_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
When I grow up_

**Karina:**_  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

There was a small and short altercation, after Karina pushed Quinn on the floor. Luckily, everyone broke it off.

**All:**_  
But be careful what you wish you_

**New Directions:**  
_'Cause you just might get it_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_You just might get it_

**All:**_  
You just might get it _

Everyone looked fierce and competitive as the sing off continued.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines_

_When we grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one club_  
_When we step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for_

**New Directions:**  
_'Cause you just might get it_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_You just might get it_

**All:**_  
__But be careful what you wish for_  


**New Directions:**  
_'Cause you just might get it_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_You just might get it_

_**All:**__  
You just might get it (_**Sugar**___: Get it!)_

After the intense and competitive "Battle of the Glee Clubs", everyone was panting and starring at the other team.

"We'll see you losers at Sectionals!" Eli yelled as Vocal Inspirations had left the stage.


	7. Let's Duet

**_A/N:_ First off, I'm not dead! Finally, the first new chapter of the year! I've just realized that I've been misspelling Ms. Holliday wrong (I might have) and I'm seven chapters deep xD. This chapter deals with duets, obviously, and (ironically enough) might have the most songs (mentioned or sang) a chapter of mine has had yet! I hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday. Any ideas are welcomed if you have any. Read, review and enjoy! :D**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Let's Duet!**

"So ladies, have you all decided who your partners are going to be?" Harmony asks as she interrupts Cat, Sugar and Sunshine. Ms. Holliday had assigned a duet assignment yesterday, due to the fact that it's one of the most used themes in Show Choir Competition (She had finally read the copy of the Show Choir Rule Book that Harmony gave her). They were to meet her in the choir room today after school.

"I don't really care."

"Yeah same here."

"Well unlike you losers, I have a certain guy in mind to be my partner. It'll be the start of a beautiful and amazing relationship. We'll get married in Paris and he'll take over my father's business. We'll even have two kids, Candy and Steven. Spoiled rotten of course."

"Someone's a little boy crazy today."

"Who do you want to be your partner?" Sunshine asked Harmony.

"Like Sugar, I too want a certain boy to be my partner."

"Who?" Cat, Sunshine and Sugar all asked simultaneously, though Sunshine and Cat had a pretty good assumption. As Harmony begins to speak, four cold beverages then land on the girls' faces. The action is known as a slushie facial. An act of bullying that every student fears because no one gets in trouble for it. It's slushie or be slushied. Rumor has it that the blue berry flavor is the worst, especially when it hits the face and the eyes. And unfortunately, Sunshine, Harmony and Sugar now knew from experience as the blue dye number seven had dripped from their faces.

"Gleeks!" yelled one of the male jocks as they walk past the girls as they stood in shock.

"What the hell!?" yelled Sugar in a furious rage as she rushed to the girls' bathroom. Harmony, Sunshine and Cat followed soon after, rinsing off the slushie in the sink.

"Here we go again." Cat said in a depressed tone.

"How do they know who we are? The only people that know are Ms. Holliday, Principal Figgins, and..."

"New Directions." Sunshine finished.

"Rachel Berry, she's sabotaging our Glee Club!"

"And I just had a facial you guys!" Sugar complained as she fixed her hair. There was going to be a little more to worry about then just facials.

* * *

"So, do you have an answer?" asked Lucas as he followed his girlfriend down the halls of McKinley.

"Lucas, why can't we wait?"

"Babe, I'm a football player. A varsity football player at that. If the guys hear that I'm still a vir-"

"So your rep is more important than our relationship?"

"That's not the only reason. I love you, a lot, and I want to show you that."

"Then show me by waiting."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly as he walked off to the boys' bathroom. Megan then finally reached her locker. Brooke was standing idly by her locker with a slight smirk.

"Some catch you got there." Brooke said sarcastically, referring to Lucas.

"What would you know?"

"Well I hear Lucas is one of the biggest douche bags ever to walk down the halls of William McKinley High School. Just being honest"

"Oh I'm sorry." Megan said in a tone that even Brittany Pierce herself could tell was fake. "I didn't know you were jealous. But I understand. It must be hard having to watch relationships like mine walk through the halls while the closest thing you ever had to a relationship was what could of been a one-night stand with a substitute teacher."

"Funny, you actually thought that would hurt." Brooke replied, not looking like she was fazed. If she was, she was hiding it pretty well.

"And what makes you think that I want to hurt you?"

"Whatever, say what you want but when he leaves you in the dust for some other girl who's willing, don't come crying to me all of the sudden." Brooke finished as she departed from who she thought was her friend. Brooke had a point though, Lucas was a huge douche bag and yet Megan's still around. Maybe it was time to let go...

* * *

The members of both clubs had simultaneously met in the choir room as soon as school had let out.

"What the hell is this?" Finn asked as the clubs stared at each other.

"I think they call it a choir room?" answered Eli in a smart-ass tone.

"We were told to meet here today."

"By who Chan Lee? Your sorry ass excuse of a director that's too ashamed to show their face?" Santana retorted.

"By us." said Mr. Schuester as he and Ms. Holliday, disguised in the famous Chick-Fil-A cow mascot, entered the choir room.

"Everyone have a seat." said Ms. Holliday in a voice disguiser.

Everyone followed directions as they had sat with their club. New Directions on the right and Vocal Inspirations on the left.

"Please don't tell me that we have to combine our club with the rejects. Because if I have to deal with two Gayberry's, I swear I'll lose it!"

"No, we have an assignment that deals with all of you."

"And besides, I'm nothing like that spotlight hogging she-devil." Harmony said aloud, which started the dramatic "oohs" on both sides of the choir room.

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"You know what, you're right. Because in the end I'll be way better off than you and your club!" said Rachel in a slight angered tone. Followed by were more dramatic "oohs" from New Directions.

"You didn't have to bring us into this." Karina directed at Rachel.

"And you can keep quiet." Quinn suggested to Karina.

"And I can kick your ass again!"

"So hot." Puck blurted to himself.

"Though I love to see good cat fight, we need to get going."

"I apologize, Mister or Miss Cow. It's not my fault that Harmony happens to be jealous of me."

"Why would I be jealous? Anything you can do, I can do three times better."

"I see someone's challenged me for yet another diva-off? Such a shame that you don't stand a chance."

"You must be talking to a mirror."

"Can you two hurry up already? I promised Lord Tubbington I'd read his favorite bed time story." Brittany complained, which lead to a number of stares that said "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?".

"Fine, may the best woman win."

"You might as well just forfeit."

"Girls, sit down!" Mr. Schuester and Ms. Holliday demanded in unison.

"Guys, seriously! How long are we going to be at each other's throat? Whatever happened to friendly competition?"

"Friendly competition left the door once Rachel sent us to a crack house, then told me that I could join New Directions as a back-up singer!"

"Seriously Rachel?"

"Like I've said before, I didn't even know the building was still standing!"

"She'll do anything to keep her power." Tina muttered, though everyone could hear her.

"First, before we get things started, I'd like to welcome our newest member Sam Evans." Mr. Schue began, which lead everyone to applaud.

"And just in case things don't work out with the "Nude Erections', we could use some more guys in our group." Karina offered to Sam in a whisper.

"Now, for this assignment and for some future assignments, we both thought that it would be nice that you guys did them together to break the ice between you guys. And make the competition more friendly."

"Why are you in that hideous cow outfit? And why does your voice sound like that?" Sugar interrupted.

"Mr. Snooozester was afraid that if the New Directions had figured out who the director for Vocal Inspirations was, they would either ask me to join or threaten me to quit."

"So what's this assignment exactly?"

"A duet competition!"

The members from both sides then moaned. Sounds like they didn't like it.

"Each person will be paired with someone from their own Glee Club." Ms. Holliday explained further. "The winning duo gets a free meal, for two, from the one and only Breadstix." she continued as she watched the eyes of the adolescents widen, chattering about how much they needed to win.

"And whatever side the winning duo is on, their club also gets a prize that will be revealed later." Mr. Schuester added.

"Wait, who determines the winner? You two can't be the judges!"

"Actually Rachel, you guys determine the winner. After the last duet, you guys will cast a vote. The duo with the most votes will be the winner." Mr. Schuester continued to explain.

"So you guys are choosing our partners?" Draiden asked.

"No, you guys will be. Randomly." Mr. Schuester answered as he and Ms. Holliday reveal two collapsible hats. One red, the other blue.

"The blue one is for Vocal Inspirations."

"And the red one is for New Directions."

And so the pairings begun alphabetically for New Directions. They were Artie & Brittany, Rachel & Finn (which a few people like Santana thought wasn't fair), Mike & Tina, the new kid Sam & Kurt and Quinn & Puck which left Mercedes and Santana to be paired off with each other.

For Vocal Inspirations, they randomly choose their partners alphabetically from Z to A. The pairings picked were Cat & Harmony (which Harmony wasn't so happy about due to the fact that she didn't get Rory), Eli & Karina, Hank and Sunshine, Sugar & Rory (which Sugar cheered on the top of her lungs for), Megan & Brooke and Joe & Draiden.

"Anyone have any questions?"

"Can we switch partners?" Megan asked.

"Why?"

"Because mine sucks."

"Mine does too." Brooke blurted sarcastically.

"Wanky." Santana chimed in.

"I'd love to say yes, but I won't. This would be a perfect opportunity to get closer as a group, so that way we can kick these guys' butts at Sectionals."

"We'll completely wipe the floor with you at Sectionals."

"Keep dreaming, sweet cheeks."

* * *

"Blueberry!" Reya yelled as she approached the brunette.

"Oh hey Ray!" said Cat with a smile.

"You busy this week?"

"Actually, I am."

"Glee Club?"

"There's this duet competition between us and New Directions this week and I want to be sure that I'm at my best. Harmony has this whole schedule planned for us."

"...what if I helped you?"

"You actually want to help?"

"Sure, why not? I was the lead singer in a band before I moved here."

"What about Harmony's schedule?"

"Screw it." Reya said with a wink as she continued to walk the halls of William McKinley. "Your house, at six. Be there or be square!" After Reya had left, Joe dragged Cat to his locker. Harmony, Sunshine and Karina were also idly standing by.

"I need to ask you guys a question." Joe begins.

"Yes the dreads are a total turn off, otherwise I'd be so into you right now." Karina blurted.

"What?"

"What?"

"Anyway." Joe continued, ignoring the awkward moment he and Karina just had. "Is Draiden...gay?" Joe asked in a hushed tone. Sunshine, Harmony and Cat glanced at each before any had answered.

"To be honest, I haven't been so sure with that kid."

"Ask him yourself." Cat suggested.

"I don't think he's going to tell me."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's not that I don't judge anyone but it's just that I don't feel very comfortable when it's only two of us."

"Does he like you?"

"Does who like who?" Draiden asked as he jumped into the conversation.

"Rory. We asked Harmony if Rory liked her."

"Oh. Hey Joe, are we still planning to rehearse at my house?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could do it at my house."

"Uh okay, catch ya then."

"Joiden makes a perfect couple name. I'll be sure to attend the wedding, once they make same sex marriage legal in Ohio. Have fun you two!" Karina teased.

* * *

"You made it." Rory said with excitement.

"I couldn't let a friend like you down." Harmony said as she entered the auditorium.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Harmony reassured. Rory had asked Harmony to help him with his singing, without Sugar's or Cat's consent of course. "Are we allowed to be in here?"

"I asked Finn earlier. He didn't seem to mind."

"Awesome. Do you have suggestions?"

"I have one. You might know it." said the boy as he placed the music player on the piano. He pressed the play button and an edited CD instrumental to "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by_ Elton John_ and _Kiki Dee_ had begun playing.

**Rory:**  
_Don't go breaking my heart._

**Harmony:**  
_I couldn't if I tried_

As the pair continued to sing they were dancing across the stage; boy was Rory light on his feet. They couldn't help but smile.

**Rory:**  
_Oh, honey if I get restless_

**Harmony:**  
_Baby you're not that kind._

**Rory:**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Harmony:**  
_You'd take the weight off of me_

**Rory:**  
_Oh, Honey when you knock on my door_

**Harmony:**  
_Ooh I gave you my key_

**Rory and Harmony:**  
_Ooh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it._

**Rory:**  
_When I was down_

**Harmony:**  
_I was your clown_

**Rory and Harmony:**  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Nobody knows it._

**Rory:**  
_Right from the start_

**Harmony:**  
_I gave you my heart._  
_Ohhhhhhh oh_  
_I gave you my heart_

**Rory:**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Harmony:**  
_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Rory:**  
_Don't go breaking my_

**Rory and Harmony:**  
_Don't go breaking my,_  
_don't go breaking my heart_

**Rory:**  
_Don't go breaking my_

**Rory and Harmony:**  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_Oooh Ooooh_  
_Yeah_

The number had stopped with Rory and Harmony standing in front of one another, leaned in as if they were to kiss.

"Well, how was it?" Rory asked as he was panting.

"A little flat but other than that it wa-" Rory had interrupted with a soft kiss, which Harmony didn't seem to mind. In fact, she decided to push her lips against his as the two stood center stage in the auditorium. Rory had grabbed Harmony, but a few seconds later she escaped. It had left Harmony speechless.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you liked Sugar? I mean the way you two eye each other from across the room, the conversations at lunch and during rehearsal; it seemed pretty obvious."

"I only did that to get your attention. Sure she's pretty but you're beautiful Harmony. I only flirted back just to keep her self esteem up, especially for the duet competition."

"So all of it meant-"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Rory reassured, which made Harmony blush.

"So do you want to keep rehearsing?"

"How about we go out to eat instead?"

* * *

"Talk about bailing." Reya blurted as she sat herself down beside Cat on her bed.

"She was suppose to be here forty minutes ago. She won't even respond to my texts!"

"Well this would be a great time for practice."

"Practicing what?"

"Singing you dirty minded berry." Reya smirked. "What were you guys planning to do?"

"She suggested that we do something from Broadway; she thought we'd be perfect for any Broadway duet."

"Well I'd be judge of that."

"Like you performed on Broadway?"

"I was a musical junkie when I was younger, don't judge me." Reya admitted which left Cat giggling. "What?"

"Nothing."

"So let's begin, shall we?" Reya said as she grabbed her acoustic guitar from the ground.

"What are we singing?"

"You'll see."

Reya begins playing an acoustic version of "Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen" from the famous _A Chorus Line_, which Cat seem to knew by the smirk that grew on her face.

**Cat:**  
_Hello twelve_

**Reya: **  
_Hello thirteen_

**Cat:**  
_Hello love_

**Reya: **  
_Changes all_

**Reya and Cat: **  
_Down below_

**Cat: **  
_Up above. Time to doubt_

**Reya: **  
_To break out_

**Cat:**  
_It's a mess_

**Reya:**  
_Its a mess_

**Cat:**  
_Time to grow, time to go_  
_At last_

**Reya:**  
_At last_

**Reya and Cat: **  
_Too young to take over, too old to ignore_

**Reya:**  
_Gee, Im almost ready_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_But what for?_

**Reya:**  
_There's a lot_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_I am not certain of._  
_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love._

**Cat:**  
_La la la la la la la_  
_Goodbye twelve_

**Reya:**  
_Goodbye thirteen_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_Hello love_

**Cat:**  
_Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet, my god Robert Goulet_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_Oh_

**Cat:**  
_Down below, up above_

**Reya:**  
_Playing doctor with Evelyn_

**Cat:**  
_La la la_

**Reya:**  
_I'll show you mine_

**Cat:**  
_La la_

**Reya:**  
_You show me yours_

**Cat:**  
_La la, Seeing daddy's naked!_  
_Time to grow_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_Time to go_

**Cat:**  
_La la la_

**Reya: **  
_Mom and Dad, were doing it!_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_There's a lot I am not certain of._  
_Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love._

**Cat:**  
_Hello twelve_

**Reya: **  
_Hello thirteen_

**Reya and Cat:**  
_Hello love_

Reya's alto had blended very well with Cat's soprano. She was surprised that Reya wasn't in Vocal Inspirations herself. As the number was coming to its end, the two starred at each other's lips. Afterwards, the duo had finally shared their first kiss. No words, just a kiss. It lasted for about several seconds before Cat broke loose.

"Whoa."

"You okay there Blueberry?"

"Y-yeah...I think." she said to herself as she placed her index and middle finger on her lips with a look of confusion on her face.

"You seem..shocked."

"Yeah, it was the first time I've ever kissed a girl like I actually meant it."

"You mean, you're not-"

"I've never been with another girl before." Cat interrupted. "I'm not so sure what I am anymore."

"I'm pretty sure everything will be fi-"

"What will my parents think? They won't like this, not one bit."

"Well you just need to talk to th-"

"I think you need to leave."

"...are you serious?" Reya asked Cat. Cat didn't respond and instead looked off into space. "Cat, I know it might be confusing and all but-"

"There's nothing to be confused about!" Cat stated while she began to shed a tear.

"Fine!" Reya finished as she marched out of the adolescent's room.

* * *

"Any ideas for a song?" Draiden asked. He was sitting on the floor while Joe was sitting in his desk chair with his acoustic guitar in his hands. He was strumming random chords.

"Not one. I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Draiden joked, which led to the boys to laugh a bit.

"There aren't many songs for two guys to sing together."

"Tell me about it." The two then sighed. "Breadstix does sound nice."

"I've never been."

"Are you serious? Then you haven't lived my friend. Once we win this thing, we're going to Breadstix!"

"Deal!" Joe agreed. "So, I've got a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Are you...g-"

"Yeah. I figured you of all people would have asked me sooner or later. I knew you guys were talking about me. I'm gay, not stupid."

"Sorry, I didn't know how to ask you."

"It's okay. And don't worry, I'm not interested." Joe then chuckled in relief.

"You don't have to worry about anything either. Even though religion is a big part of my life, I don't judge. What you do with your life is your business, not mine."

"Understood."

"Let's look for a song online." Joe concluded as he turned his computer on. Draiden smirked. Draiden, nor Joe, thought a friendship could spark between "the homo-sexual" and "the Jesus freak".

* * *

"Alrighty guys." Mr. Schuester begins as he enters the room. Both of the Glee Clubs had already arrived to the choir, alongside Ms. Holliday, who's still dressed in her stupid disguise. "I regret to inform you all, actually, that Puck's in juvie."

"What happened?" Finn asked in worried.

"He stole his mother's car and drove it through a convenience store window. He then tried to drive away with an ATM."

"It was only a matter of time." Tina blurts aloud.

"Looks like New Directions can't go to Sectionals, oh darn." said Sugar in a sarcastic tone, which lead to a number of death stares from the New Directions.

"What am I suppose to do for the duet competition now? Puck was my partner."

"Like you had a chance at winning." Karina blurted aloud then requested a hand-five from Eli, which was well received.

"Maybe someone's willing to sing two duets?" Mr. Schuester suggested.

"I'll sing with her. Anything for the team, you know?" the new kid volunteered.

"Okay." the blonde cheerleader agreed.

"Anyway, a certain duo told me that they had a duet for us. Ladies, when you're ready." Mr. Schuester continued. He then sat beside Ms. Holliday as Mercedes and Santana rose from their seats. They turned their backs to everyone to whisper, probably about last minute changes.

"Hit it!" Santana demanded to the band as they positioned themselves for the number. They began playing the intro to 'River Deep, Mountain High' by _Ike & Tina_ _Turner. _

**Mercedes:**  
_When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll,  
Only doll I've ever owned._

**Santana:**_  
Now I love you just the way  
I loved that rag doll.  
But only now my love has grown.  
_  
**Mercedes:**_  
And it gets stronger, in every way.  
__And it gets higher,_

**Santana and Mercedes:**_  
Day by day.  
Do I love you my oh my.  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

**Mercedes:**_  
I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

**Santana:**_  
And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing_

**Mercedes:**_  
And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag_

**Santana and Mercedes:**_  
And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high_

**Mercedes:**_  
Oh baby  
_  
**Santana:**_  
Oh baby!_

**Mercedes:**_  
Oh woah baby!_

**Santana:**_  
Ooh Ooh Yeah!_

**Mercedes:**_  
YEAH!_

**Santana and Mercedes:**_  
Do I love you my oh my?  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__If I lost you would I cry?  
__Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby._

The duet was absolutely fantastic, something everyone in the room could agree on as they applauded and cheered. It even left a concerned look on Rachel's and Finn's face, which Harmony seemed to notice as she glanced at them during the number.

"Ladies, nice work! What an incredible song!" Mr. Schuester praised.

"That was pretty impressive!" Ms. Holliday commented.

"And just so you all know, I've already bought custom bibs for me and Mercedes here. You know why? 'Cause we's be going-"

"To Breadstix!" Mercedes and Santana finished as they high-fived each other again.

"Do you hear that guys? You have your work cut out for you."

"I'm pretty sure my kids could come up with something."

Before anyone could say another word, Megan had stormed out of choir room crying.

"Is she-"

"I got it." Brooke interrupted. She ran out the room too, to chase the brunette down. She noticed that Megan ran into the girl's bathroom. She slowly entered the restroom.

"Leave me alone!" demanded Megan in a weeping tone.

"What happened back there?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well if we're going to beat Santana and Mercedes and every other person in that room, you can't be crying through the number."

"It's Lucas." the girl confessed reluctantly.

"Another I told you so moment?"

"You could say that."

"Talking about it would help. Not only me, but you too."

"And what would you know about talking about your problems?"

"I know it helps. Though Ms. Holliday may be all laughs and smiles, she's a great listener."

"But I don't feel like talking to her."

"Then talk to me."

"Last night, Lucas went to some party without me knowing."

"And he lost it to a girl who's willing." Brooke finished.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I hear people in the halls that said he did and then I hear people in class saying he didn't. And Lucas won't tell me. The last text message he sent to me was 'If we would have done it, you wouldn't have to worry about if I had my first or not.'"

"Doesn't surprise me." Brooke commented, which lead to Megan tearing up a bit. "Hey, I've got an idea for a duet. But we might need to ask for permission."

"Permission?"

"Let's just say, it's not going to be pretty for Lucas when we're finished." Brooke hinted. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us in the choir room." she finished as she left Megan in the bathroom alone.

"Wait!" Megan yelled as she chased Brooke. "Give me a hint at least."

"Pink."

"Pink?"

"Pink!"

* * *

After a short yet semi-awkward dual Glee Club rehearsal, Sunshine and Hank were practicing their duet at Sunshine's.

"Let's take five." Hank said, as he placed his acoustic guitar on the floor.

"Do you think we'll be able to win this thing? I mean, Santana's duet with Mercedes was amazing. Not to mention Rachel and Finn are partnered together."

"Heck yeah! Are you crazy? We'll definitely win this thing! At least, that's what I think. Screw what everyone else does. Doubting yourself like that is going to get you nowhere." Hank replied, making Sunshine giggle. Before anything else was said, Sunshine's mother had walked in.

"How are you guys?"

"We're good Mom! We just took a break from studying!"

"Okay. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room."

"Alright." Sunshine yelled as her mother walked downstairs.

"What was that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What do you think?" Hank responded in a joking tone, which lead to Sunshine giggling again.

"My mom doesn't know I'm in Glee Club. I told her that I was in the A/V Club instead."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"She doesn't approve of it. She believes that the arts are just a waste and that kids should focus on the 'realistic' subjects that they teach in school."

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"Only you and Harmony know."

"When are you going to tell your mom?"

"I have no idea. Maybe after Sectionals."

"Well your secret is safe with me, as long as you help me win this competition." Hank said, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"You're blackmailing me now?"

"Anything to get the Breadstix."

"And I thought you were better than that."

"Oh I am, and you'll see that whenever we get to Breadstix." Hank finished with a wink as he grabbed his acoustic guitar.

* * *

Another lunch period for the students at William McKinley High. And quite frankly, Megan was a little scared. The only reason "Beautiful (Drop Dead)" by _Britney Spears_ had worked so well was because they were anonymous. But this was personal, considering it was somewhat of an attack.

Brooke was sitting on the other side of the courtyard that was closer to the stairs and the band that was setting up. They were wearing similar outfits. Mostly black, of course. Megan's outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with black biker boots. Brooke wore a black leather jacket with a dark grey and black stripped tank top, a black skirt that touched her somewhere between her upper and mid-thigh area with a different pair of black biker boots. Add the scarlet lipstick and other makeup, and the girls were smoking hot. She asked Andre and Jackson to record the performance for them, so they would have proof that they actually performed a duet. Brooke went to go talk to the band for last minutes changes.

Then as she sat down, she gave Megan and the band the signal nod. The music had started and the girls were ready to go.

**Megan and Brooke:**  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

**Brooke:  
**_Check it out, going out_  
_On a late night_  
_Looking tight, feeling nice_  
_It's a bar fight_  
_I can tell, I just know_  
_That it's going down_  
_Tonight**  
**_

Brooke had the students in the courtyard cheering by then, especially all of the kids in Glee excluding Santana, Finn and Rachel. And now it was Megan's turn for her solo.

**Megan:  
**_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_  
_At the bar six shots just beginning_  
_That's when dumb head put his hands on me_  
_But you see_**  
**

The two then met in the middle and danced during the chorus, using plastic spoons as microphones. Brooke sung the harmony. Either one of them could have, both of their voices were in the mezzo-soprano range. Their voices melded perfectly.

**Megan and Brooke:  
**_I'm not here for your entertainment  
__You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
__Just stop and take a second  
__I was fine before you walked into my life_

**Megan:_  
_**_'Cause you know it's over_

**Brooke:_  
_**_Before it began_

**Megan and Brooke:_  
_**_Keep your drinks, just give me the money  
__It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

**Megan (Brooke):_  
_**(_Break __break b__reak, break break break, break it down_)_  
__Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

Megan and Brooke then ran to the table were most of the kids from Vocal Inspirations were eating and stood on top as they sung the bridge in unison.

**Megan and Brooke:  
**_In the corner, with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks_  
_You'd get the girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck_  
_We didn't get all dressed up, just for you to see_  
_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

Megan and Brooke were safely jumped off the table and ran toward Lucas.

**Brooke (Megan):**  
(___Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_)_You know who you are _  
(___Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_) _High fivin', talking smack, but you're going home alone arentcha? _

**Megan and Brooke:**_  
'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
_(**Megan:**_ No!_)_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
_

They danced and sung around Lucas, making it pretty obvious that the song was for him. It had his friends laughing by the look on his face. Unfortunately, there was no escape for him.

**Brooke:**_  
__Just stop and take a second  
_(**Megan:**_ Just stop and take a second!_)

**Megan and Brooke:**  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_

**Megan:_  
_**_'Cause you know it's over  
_(_Brooke: Know it's over_)  
_Before it began_

**Megan and Brooke:**  
_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

**Megan:**_  
__It's just you and your hand tonight  
_(_**Brooke:** It's just you and your hand_)

**Megan and Brooke:_  
_**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**_  
_**(_Brooke: No no no!_)_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

**Brooke:**_  
Just stop and take a second  
_(**Megan:**_ Just take a second!_)

**Megan and Brooke:**_  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
_

**Brooke:_  
_**_'Cause you know it's over_

**Megan and Brooke:_  
_**_Before it began!_

_Keep your drink just give me the money  
__It's just you and your hand tonight  
_

**Megan:  
**_Yeah oh_

Near the end of the performance, Megan and Brooke pushed Lucas down back in his seat. Megan then blew a kiss and waved good-bye to her new ex-boyfriend as the students roared and whistled.

* * *

Throughout the week, many had performed their duets for Mr. Schuester and Ms. Holliday. Kurt, for some reason unknown to most, had performed an elaborate (yet somewhat creepy because of his costume) rendition of "Le Jazz Hot" from _Victor/Victoria_ as " a duet with himself" in the auditorium with Tina, Mike and the Cheerios (sans Quinn, Santana and Karina) as background dancers. Artie and Brittany had also decided not to sing together, so they were disqualified. Tina and Mike had performed a cute and funny rendition of "Sing!" from the cast of _A Chorus Line_. The only members left that needed to perform from New Directions were Rachel & Finn and Quinn & Sam, since Puck was still in juvie.

After Megan and Brooke performed "U and Ur Hand" by _Pink, _Eli and Karina had sung "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" by _Ricky Martin_ and _Christina Aguilera, _which fits and melds their voices phenomenally. After forming a new friendship, Draiden's and Joe's duet choice was "That Guy" from the musical _Blood Brothers; _another funny and warm-hearted duet that had amazing harmonies. Though the song choice seemed a little weird, Rory's and Sugar's voices surprisingly fit well with "Bop To The Top" from _High School Musical_. Sunshine, Hank, Harmony, and Cat still needed to perform.

It was Friday, the last day for anyone to present. Both of the Glee Clubs had met in the choir room for the last time that week. Today was also the day that the winners would be announced. It was a little nerve-racking for all the kids, even if they already performed.

"Today's the last day. So who wants to go first?"

"We will!" Rachel volunteered as she and Finn stood in front of the audience. Rachel was dressed like a school-girl while Finn was dressed like a Catholic priest.

"What's with the get-up?" Sugar asked Cat, who only replied with a confused shrug. Once the music finally started, everyone got the message.

**Rachel:**  
_Come give me your sweetness_ (**Finn:** _Ohh, ohh_)  
_Now there's you, there is no weakness_ (**Finn:** _Now there's you, there is no weakness_)  
_Lying safe within your arms_  
_I'm born again_ (**Finn:** _Woman, don't you know with you I'm born again_)

**Rachel and Finn:**  
_I was half, not whole_  
_In step with none_  
_Reaching through this world_  
_In need of one_

_Come show me your kindness_  
_In your arms I know I'll find this_  
(**Finn:** _Woman_)_, don't you know_  
_With you I'm born again_  
_Lying safe with you I'm born again_

During the offensive duet, everyone had heard Mercedes say "This isn't happening". After their duet was over, Mike began to slow clap only to be interrupted by Tina.

"Okay, do I even need to say it?"

"I suddenly feel very sorry for New Directions." Megan whispered to Brooke, who agreed with a nod.

"That was really rude." Sam commented.

"It was, like, really rude." Tina agreed.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you."

"Hopefully God has forgiven you." Joe chipped in.

"Do you want to lose?" Karina asked.

"I have to agree. It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was...really inappropriate. Your costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly, I'm disappointed." Mr. Schuester critiqued hesitantly.

"Not cool, no me gusta!" Ms. Holliday agreed.

"What?!"

"Are you serious? I'm..."

"Shocked."

"We're...we're shocked. I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition. Now, let's sit down. Come." Rachel concluded, though something about it seemed fake.

"Well, getting back on track, who's next?"

Sunshine and Hank had rose from their seats, volunteering to go next. Hank had brought his acoustic guitar.

"Please, don't disappoint us!" Ms. Holliday begged.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

**Hank:  
**_Do you remember the nights_  
_We'd stay up just laughing_  
_Smiling for hours _a_t anything_  
_Remember the nights_  
_We drove around crazy in love_

**Sunshine:  
**_Do you remember the nights  
__We made our way dreaming  
__Hoping of being _s_omeone big  
__We were so young then  
__We were too crazy, i__n love_

**Hank and Sunshine:  
**_When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound_  
_We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_And we'll be _

**Sunshine:**_  
A dream!_

**Hank:  
**_Whoa whoa_ _whoa whoa_

**Hank and Sunshine:_  
_**_Whoa whoa_**  
**

**Hank (Sunshine):  
**_When the lights go out _(_And when the lights go out!_)  
_We'll be safe and sound _(_We'll be safe and sound!_)

**Hank and Sunshine:**  
_We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to  
_

**Hank (Sunshine):**  
_And we'll be (And we'll be!)_

**Hank and Sunshine:**_  
A dream_

Though it was short, it was incredible. The chemistry between the two, the vocals, the guitar; all of it! No one from either side could help but smile as they watched the duo, not even Santana who had gave the Filipina a half smirk during the performance.

"I'm speechless!" Ms. Holliday cheered as she goes to hug Hank and Sunshine. "Cat and Harmony, you guys want to go?"

"Sure."

Hank, Sunshine and the director in the cow costume were seated as Cat and Harmony were discussing last minute changes. Cat then nodded to the band.

**Cat:**  
_At Wanamaker's and Saks and Kleins_  
_A lesson I've been taught_  
_You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought_

**Harmony:  
**_At any vegetable market_  
_From Borneo to Nome_  
_You mustn't squeeze a melon till you get the melon home_

**Cat:**_  
You simply gotta gamble  
_

**Harmony:**_  
You get no guarantee  
_

**Cat:**_  
Now doesn't that kinda apply to you and I?_

**Harmony:**  
_...you and me._

**Cat:**  
_Whatever_  
_Why not?_

**Harmony:**  
_Why not what?_

Cat then gave Harmony a wink, which was scripted of course.

**Harmony (Cat):**  
_Marry the man today? _(_Marry the man today!_)  
_Maybe he's leaving town? _(_Maybe he's leaving town?!_)  
_Don't let him get away!_ (_Don't let him get away!_)  
_Hurry and track him down!_ (_-and counterattack him!_)

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_And marry the man today_  
_ Give him the girlish laughter_

**Harmony:**  
_Give him your hand today _  
_And save the fist for after_

Everyone watching were laughing at the funny but cute rendition of "Marry The Man Today"from the musical_ Guys and Dolls_.

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Marry the man today_  
_Rather than sigh in sorrow _  
_Marry the man today_

**Cat:**  
_And change his ways!_

**Harmony:**  
_And change his ways!_

**Cat:**  
_And change his ways!_

**Harmony:**  
_And change his ways!_

**Cat:**  
_And change his ways!_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Tomorrow!_

Another job well done for another duo. Harmony and Cat curtsied as everyone applauded then took their seats.

"Well done ladies! Well done!"

"Quinn and Sam! Take it away you guys!"

Quinn and Sam were the last kids to go before the voting started.

"I just want to say that I'm really excited to be here and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Sam announced. He and Quinn then collaboratively played acoustic guitar that was on the blond boy's shoulder.

**Sam:**  
_Do you hear me? _  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water _  
_Across the deep _  
_Blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, _  
_Oh my_  
_Baby I'm trying_

**Quinn:**  
_Boy I hear you _  
_In my dreams_  
_I feel you whisper _  
_Across the sea_  
_I keep you with me_  
_In my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

**Sam and Quinn:**  
_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

**Quinn (Sam):**  
_They don't know how long it takes _(_They don't know how long it takes_)

**Quinn and Sam:**  
_Waiting for a love like this_

**Quinn (Sam):**  
_Every time we say goodbye_ (_Every time we say goodbye_)

**Sam and Quinn:**  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you  
I promise you,  
I will

**Sam:**  
_I-I-I_

**Sam and Quinn:**  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Their cover of "Lucky" was cute and very well done. Voting was going to be hard, that's if everyone didn't vote for themselves. They had received an applause, just like the rest of the partners. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, aside from Santana who had said "So frickin' charming" in a very sarcastic tone.

"Nice work you guys, nice!" Mr. Schuester encouraged.

"Time to decide the winner!"

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Holliday passed out half slips of paper to everyone. Anyone could vote for whoever they wanted to, as long as they performed a duet.

Voting didn't seem to take too long. After counting over the results twice, they finally had a winner.

"Though most of you voted for yourselves, we actually have a tie!"

"Who?"

"Well, both of the lucky winners are on different sides!"

"Drum roll please."

The snare drum player had begun his drum roll.

"And the winners from Vocal Inspirations are...Hank and Sunshine!"

"What!" Karina cried out as everyone applauded. Eli then slightly elbowed her in the arm as everyone realized what Karina said. "I mean, congratulations!" she continued with a smile that was somewhat convincing.

Ms. Holliday had then used her hands to direct Hank and Sunshine in front of the Clubs.

"Next drum roll please!"

Another drum roll from the snare drum player.

"And the lucky duo from New Directions are...Sa-"

"YES!" screamed the Latina cheerleader who obviously thought it was her.

"-m and Quinn?" Mr. Schuester finished with a slight look of confusion.

Mercedes and Tina had to hold down Santana as she yelled, "Oh hell no, I wants my Breadstix!", whenever Sam and Quinn also stood in front of the Clubs.

"Well, since there is a tie, we'll just split it!" Mr. Schuester demanded as he handed an one hundred dollar bill to both duos. Both Glee Clubs then clapped half-heartedly as the four took a bow and returned to their seats.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" protested the Jewish girl. "Isn't there suppose to be a prize for the group that the winning pair is on?"

"Right, I had forgotten all about it." Mr. Schuester recalled. "Since there are two Glee Clubs at William McKinley High School now, they get an option of which group performs before the other one at Sectionals. The prize was for one group to choose who got to perform first at Sectionals." he continued. Rachel didn't seem to like it as she face-palmed herself, then laid her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Here, let's flip a coin." said Ms. Holliday as she found a nickel on the floor.

"Call it." she demanded as she flipped it in the air.

"It's a dime!" Sugar yelled.

"No, I think it's a quarter." Cat inferred.

"No it's a penny, idiots!" Brittany interrupted.

"Pennies are brown hun." Karina informed.

"How racist."

"HEADS!" Rachel yelled, getting everyone back on focus. Ms. Holliday picked the flipped coin from the floor, not realizing it had already fell.

"And the group prize goes to the New Directions..." Ms. Holliday said reluctantly as the New Directions began cheering.

"We'll be sure to go first!" Rachel bragged as she bear hugged Finn from the side.

"Because they always save the best for last!" Harmony added, which lead to a number of cheers from Vocal Inspirations and a number of death stares from New Directions.

"Glee Club rehearsal is dismissed!"

* * *

Megan and Brooke were outside, being the last two to leave. Finally, Brooke's step-mother arrived.

"You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Megan reassured, "oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she said with a smile as Brooke got in the car. They drove off as Megan checked her phone. She had a text message.

* * *

**From: Lucas  
****Sent: 5:08pm  
****So are we still on for tonight? ;)  
**

* * *

**To: Lucas  
****Sent: 5:09pm  
****Yeah, but I gotta get home first. See ya then 3  
**

* * *

Quinn, Sam, Sunshine and Hank weren't the only kids eating out tonight. At least, the only couple from a Glee Club anyway. These two decided to go elsewhere, to celebrate their accomplishment for doing the duet in the first place. Who needed Breadstix?

"You two are always talking every time I turn my back. You mean to tell me there's nothing going on?"

"She wanted help with her duet with Cat, so I helped her."

"So that means..."

"That I really, really, really like you." finished the Irish boy, reaching in to kiss the spoiled little rich girl.


	8. Emotion, Devotion

**_A/N_: For future reference, I'm scrambling some of the events that happened in Season 2. So if they seem out of order, that's why. For those who read the chapter title and aren't fans, this chapter is about the musical _RENT_. The chapter title gives the whole chapter away, in a sense. If you need help with translation, go to Google Translate. Anyway, I hope you guys read, review and enjoy!**

_J4X3YN_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: "Emotion, Devotion, to Causing A Commotion!"**

"Aloha guys and gals." Ms. Holliday greeted as she entered the dance room with her students. They all greeted with waves, smiles and greetings. Then Ms. Holliday noticed new students sitting in the front row beside Brooke. They were Jackson and Andre. "Are you guys lost?"

"No, we decided to audition for Vocal Inspirations."

"Really? That's great. Necesitamos voces más masculinas. What made you want to join?"

The two looked at each other, before either of them began to respond.

"They thought Megan and I didn't have the balls to sing in the courtyard, so the bet was if we did then they would join Vocal Inspirations." Brooke explained, which seemed to slightly embarrass the two.

"I know the feeling." Draiden said to himself as he shot daggers at Harmony, who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What would have happened if they won the bet?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Plus, you guys killed the performance in the rain." Andre added.

"So, who's going first?" Ms. Holliday asked as she sat down.

"Ladies first."

"Bitches last." Jackson joked as he volunteered, causing most of the members to laugh or smirk including Ms. Holliday.

"What will you be singing for us today?"

"I'm Jackson Stone and I'll be singing 'Shut Up' by _Simple Plan." _Jackson informed.

**Jackson:  
**_There you go_  
_You're always so right_  
_It's all a big show_  
_It's all about you_

Jackson's cover had an interesting twist to it. It was much slower and the acoustic guitar player accompanied him.

_You think you know_  
_What everyone needs_  
_You always take time_  
_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_  
_You love to hate_  
_But not today_

That's when the music picked up to it's original pace, cued by the drummer as he beat on his drum sticks four times. The boys provided some back up vocals.

**Jackson (with Vocal Inspirations' Guys):**  
_So _(_shut up, shut up, shut up_)_  
__Don't wanna hear it  
_(_Get out, get out, get out_)_  
__Get out of my way  
_(_Step up, step up, step up_)_  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is gonna _(_bring me down_)

_So _(_shut up, shut up, shut up_)_  
__Don't wanna hear it  
_(_Get out, get out, get out_)_  
__Get out of my way  
_(_Step up, step up, step up_)_  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is gonna _(_bring me down_)

**Jackson (with Vocal Inspirations):  
**_Bring me down_  
(_shut up, shut up, shut up_)  
_Won't bring me down_  
(_shut up, shut up, shut up_)  
_Bring me down_  
(_shut up, shut up, shut up_)  
_Won't bring me down_

**Jackson and Vocal Inspirations:  
**_Shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**_

The Vocal Inspirations applauded as Jackson took a bow then sat down._  
_

"Welcome to Vocal Inspirations Blondie." Ms. Holliday congratulated as Vocal Inspirations again cheered for the newest recruit. "Ready Andre?"

"I guess so." The adolescent had talked to the pianist before he began auditioning. Andre took the seat as the pianist stood beside the piano.

"Andre Jones is my name. Auditioning with the song 'Closer' by _Ne-Yo _is my game."

"Do you always have to rhyme? It's not cute. Whoever told you that lied right in your face."

"Do you have an off switch?" Andre shot back, causing the dramatic "oohs" from Vocal Inspirations. Megan even blurted "oh snap". "May I begin now?" Andre asked the now quiet Latina.

"Go on."

Andre began playing the piano, which he was very skilled at.

**Andre:  
**_Turn the lights off in this place_  
_And she shines just like a star_  
_And I swear I know her face_  
_I just don't know who you are_  
_Turn the music up in here_  
_I still hear her loud and clear_  
_Like she's right there in my ear_  
_Telling me that she wants to own me_  
_To control me_  
_Come closer [x3]_**  
**

The girls, sans Karina, starting clapping then begun singing the backup vocals.

**Andre (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):  
**_And I just can't pull my self away  
__Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
_(_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_)

_And i just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
__I just can't stop  
_(_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_)  


_And I just can't pull  
__Under her spell I can't break  
__I just can't stop  
_(_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_)

_And i just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
__I just can't stop  
_(_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_)

_Stop, oh whoa_

Andre then let the pianist continue as he finished the song with a few break dancing moves, having all of the girls (and Draiden, secretly) except Karina swoon. Or at least she didn't seem that way. Everyone was impressed, then applauded as needed after he finished. Ms. Holliday then calmed the group down.

"With all of your talent, I don't see how we could say no." Ms. Holliday announcing, thus leading to the kids applauding again. Ms. Holliday had then assumed her usual position in front of the classroom. "Now, Andre's audition was the perfect segue into our next theme of this week."

"Dance?" Sunshine asked.

"Not exactly. The theme of this week is balance. As a group, our vocals are awesome. Our dance moves are decent enough. We need to make sure that the combination of both our vocals and our choreography are equally amazing. But we also need a little edge. Something that separates us from everyone else."

"Especially New Directions." Harmony added.

"Exactly! And I think I found a Broadway musical that will give us the edge that we need."

"Did you say the b word?"

"You mean bi-" Cat began.

"No, I mean Broadway!" Harmony corrected before Cat finished.

"I sure did Overstreet. This year's school musical is none other than _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_!"

Everyone then looked at each other in confusion, aside from Rory and Joe who had no idea what the musical was even about.

"I love the musical but don't you think it's a bit risque for a high-school that only has one openly gay student."

"Well Mr. Schuester has revised the script, so it's not so risque."

"Mr. Schuester? Joy." said Sugar in a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"If we have to audition in front of Mr. Schuester, there's no way any of us will get a major part in this musical. His kids will take all of the major parts while we sway in the background."

"Do you guys actually think that Mr. Schuester would do that?"

"If Mr. Schuester actually cared about us, he would have made sure that Vocal Inspirations and New Directions became one Glee Club. They call us rejects for a reason." Draiden answered.

"If we keep thinking that we're not good enough for a damn thing, then how are we suppose to achieve? If we continue to believe that New Directions are better than us then we are going to lose at Sectionals! And I don't want to waste all of this time for another second or third place trophy. I'm not sure about anybody else, but I came to win." Hank motivated. He was like the Finn of Vocal Inspirations, minus the stupidity and the abrasive girlfriend.

"Thank you Hank." Ms. Holliday thanked which Hank responded with a head nod.

"What exactly is _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?" asked the Irish boy.

"One of the best musicals of the 70's! It's very, raunchy though."

"Raunchy?"

"It's very sexual, sweet cheeks." Ms. Holliday described which left a conniving smirk on Rory's face.

* * *

"I don't know. I'm not very familiar with the musical. I may not be the best person to audition with."

"You just have to learn the songs, and the lines, and the cues, but other than that, 'Damn It, Janet' is a cake walk." Harmony tried to persuade to Rory as they walked down the hall together. "Plus, it would give us an opportunity to spend more time together. We can go to my house to rehearse after Glee Club."

"That's great, but I have to go home after school."

"Why?"

"I meant the hospital. I have to go to the hospital because my grandmother is..uh...in the hospital. For..her heart. She's going to have heart surgery soon and she'll be in the hospital for a while." Rory explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know; I hope everything goes well. I'll just ask someone else to help me."

"Maybe we can hang out next week?"

"Yeah, maybe." Harmony concluded as they finally departed into different hallways. Rory then found Karina at her locker and approached her.

"Need anymore advice Irish?"

"Are you sure that this is okay in America?"

"Like I said earlier, everything is fair game until one girl walks down the aisle."

"I'm scared that Harmony's losing interest. I had to blow her off because I promised Sugar I'd be her escort at some banquet, and she's acting like it's nothing."

"Girls in America are different from girls in Never Never Land. Though she may seem happy on the outside, she's longing to be with you in the inside. Be sure to remind annoying girl number one and two that you don't want to go public yet until you're ready."

"Are you sure it's not chea-"

"It's not cheating until you're married." Karina reminded.

"Thanks Karina!" yelled the boy as he walked inside a classroom. Feeding wrong information about girls in America to a naive yet desperate boy from Ireland would definitely stir up a toxic environment for the Vocal Inspirations, which means Karina would be guaranteed a Co-Captain spot on the Cheerios. And in case that didn't work, she had other plans up her sleeves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chorus was going to start any minute as Megan walks in late, texting Lucas. She takes her usual seat beside Brooke and Cat. She was too distracted to even notice that they said hello. The teacher, or substitute, must have been running late.

"Megan?!" they both asked simultaneously, finally gaining the young girl's attention.

"Oh hey. I'm sorry, I was texting...a friend." Megan responded as she puts away her cellphone in her jean pockets.

"Seems more like a friend to me..." Cat inferred.

"Yeah, a smirk like that doesn't lie."

"Who's the guy?"

"No one, it's just a friend."

"A BOY-friend." Cat added, making Megan's cheeks slightly red.

"Whatever Cat."

"It's okay, we won't judge. He can't be as bad as Lucas."

"At least your happy." Cat said with a shrug, in a slight depressed tone that no one seemed to catch on to.

"Yeah, I'm not making that mistake again." Megan played off as Ms. Hagsworth arrived, causing most of the students to moan silently. Looks like it was back to 18th century music for the class, if they wanted to participate that is. Could Megan ever tell Brooke about her and Lucas?

* * *

Ms. Holliday was enjoying what was left of her morning coffee in the teacher's lounge by herself at a table. She was still a sub for Ms. Chandler, who luckily had planning this period.

"Will!" Ms. Holliday welcomed as she signaled her hands for Mr. Schue to sit with her.

"Hey Holly. How are things in Vocal Inspirations?" Mr. Schue greeted back as he decides to sit with her.

"Great. We actually recruited two more members."

"Wow, how do you guys have more members then we do?"

"My kids are muy persuasivo." Ms. Holliday explained with an arched eye brow, causing both of the adults to laugh. "So I hear you're in charge of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ production at McKinley."

"Yes I am."

"Quand des auditions?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When are you holding auditions?"

"Well, I was planning to hold them tomorrow. But Figgins and Sue are really pressuring me to get the rehearsals done ASAP so I decided to have my kids take the parts."

"You can't be serious."

"Serious about what?"

"My kids were extremely excited for this, after I had thoroughly explained the whole musical. And now you're telling me that you're giving all of the parts to your kids?"

"I didn't think anyone would audition, especially Vocal Inspirations."

"Great, now they are going to be destroyed."

"Hello 'Curly Fries' and 'Blondilocks'. What's it like coaching 'Sunshine & The Rejections'?" Coach Sylvester asked as she sat to join the two adults. "I'm rooting for you guys. I even have a bet going that says they'll make it to Nationals before Schuester's group. Let's be honest here, that one Asian girl has lungs on her. But the Jewish hobbit had to screw that all up, huh?"

"How'd you know-" they began to ask simultaneously.

"Mama knows everything. Ever since the Fabray pregnancy, I secretly installed top of the line mini-cameras and sound recorders around every inch of the school campus."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I'm joking Will. Jeez, have a sense of humor. Garcia and the Figgmyster told me, after that horrible display outside of the auditorium couple weeks ago. Britney would be ashamed!"

"I thought it went well."

"Me too." Mr. Schuester agreed.

"Anyway, do you have the revised script for me or are the pencils in the Schuester household being used as combs to clean that mop on your head you call hair?" Coach Sylvester asked in her usual tone.

"You'll have it by the end of the day."

"Great, can't wait! And try not to leave your hair strands everywhere, I want to be able to read the script without mentally picturing your lonely mutant curls. As they say in some meaningless country in Europe, au revoir!" Coach Sylvester concluded, mispronouncing "au revoir" as she left the teacher's lounge.

Problems, once again, were arising. Vocal Inspirations couldn't audition for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ because all of the parts were given to New Directions, a prediction that Harmony feared yesterday after school. That's only going to cause more than trouble and distress for the gang. Now how are the Vocal Inspirations going to find their "edge"? Who knew coaching a Glee Club could be so hard?

* * *

Ms. Holliday stood in front of her kids, pacing the floor. They were silent, being a bit worried about her.

"Okay you guys are not going to like this. At all."

"You already said that. Like five or six times." Sugar reminded.

"Well, here it goes. The cast for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ has been decided. Mr. Schuester was in a rush to get things going and he decided to give the parts to New Directions."

"He wasn't in a rush to do anything, he just doesn't like us." Karina explained, causing everyone to chatter among themselves.

"Wait!" Harmony yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's put on a different musical!"

"Harmony, I love the enthusiasm and all but a high school usually has one production a semester."

"But technically speaking, it's not a school production. It's a New Directions' production. Due to the fact that he did not allow anyone to audition, it does not count as a school production. Whenever I was nine, and my school decided that _CATS_ was not going to be the musical of the year, I put on my own production of it while they did _Snow White_." Harmony explained, which seemed to cause the smirks on everyone's face.

"Well then Harmony, brava!" Ms. Holliday praised as she walked to the whiteboard. She wrote the word: **Musicals! **in a black erasable white board marker.

"So, who has any ideas?"

"_CATS_!" Harmony quickly suggested.

"_Hairspray_!" Cat suggested seconds later.

"_Godspell_!" Joe blurted.

"_Grease_ would be cool, I guess." Jackson added. All which were written on the board.

"_High School Musical_!" Sugar yelled in excitement. All of the musicals, except for that one anyway.

"Seriously?" Draiden asked her.

"_West Side Story_! I'd be the perfect Anita!"

"What about _RENT_?" Sunshine asked. "It's not the typical story, and it has a rock edge that we could gain from it. Who doesn't like _RENT_?" she continued, shutting up everyone.

"I would be the perfect Maureen! Maureen's my middle name, it's like fate!" Harmony said excitingly.

"That's if you get the part." Cat blurted.

"I'd also be the perfect Mimi."

"A Hispanic druggie with HIV? Yeah that sounds like you." Megan joked.

"And to think we were cool!" Karina said, raising her voice as she furiously stood up, ready to fight. She was forced back into her seat by Andre, who she slapped on the arm.

"Thank you Andre." Ms. Holliday began. She then circled **_RENT _**on the whiteboard.

"I thought you'd never ask Sunshine." she said with her casual smirk.

* * *

For the rest of the rehearsal that day, Vocal Inspirations had talked about who wanted what role and made posters and flyers to put up around school.

As they were putting up posters and flyers in the hallways of William McKinley, a few witnessed Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Finn tearing down the ones they had previously put up.

"What the hell?" Cat yelled as she witnessed Brittany tearing a flyer in half. Sugar, Harmony, Sunshine and Hank joined Cat as they witnessed the New Directions' members tearing down everything.

"Why are you tearing our stuff down?"

"Why the hell did you guys decide to do _RENT_ anyway?" Finn yelled back.

"To show us up obviously." Santana obviously.

"Because a certain group of bitches took all of the roles in Rocky Horror." Sugar spat back, then slightly cowered behind Hank as Santana gave her the "you're-going-to-die-bitch" look.

"You can't even put on the musical. There's only one production per semester."

"Only one _**SCHOOL**_ production," Harmony corrected, "and since you guys aren't giving anyone else at this school a chance; it doesn't count as a school production."

"Therefore, this semester's musical will be _RENT_." Hank added.

"Not if no one knows about it." Rachel warned as she ripped the audition sheet off the bulletin board then handed it over to Finn who ripped the sheet into shreds right in front of the faces of Cat, Sugar, Harmony, Sunshine and Hank. "Look I love _RENT_ too. It's not one of my top ten favorites but it's an honorable mention. We've worked too hard to have our opening night be completely empty. You guys can try next semester." Rachel continued, showing a bit of empathy toward Vocal Inspirations for once.

"Tree killers." Brittany added as the group of four walked away. The other members of Vocal Inspirations came soon after, noticing that their peers weren't okay.

"What happened?" Joe asked as he examines the paper shreds on the floor.

"New Directions happened." Sunshine informed in a slight depressed tone. Hank then put his arm around her and patted her shoulder.

"So we're going to let them just get away with it?" Rory asked everyone.

"I'll go get Principal Figgins." Harmony suggested, until Draiden stopped her.

"And what will he do? Give them a month's worth of detention for tearing paper off the wall?"

"I've got an idea." Eli said, gaining the attention of the group. "What would the characters in _RENT_ do at a time like this, where all of the odds were turned against them?"

"Getting AIDS and HIV won't solve anything."

"No, stupid, I'm talking about a riot!"

"A protest!" Harmony added.

"So here's what we're going to do..." Eli whispered as the Vocal Inspirations huddled in a circle.

* * *

"Can't we do this in the hallway?" Brooke asked in a quiet tone.

"Or at a restaurant?" Cat suggested.

"Or at the south of France? I can call Stan and we'll be there in no time. Plus my wardrobe could use an update."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone else is tired of the singing too." Megan admitted as the Vocal Inspirations (sans Karina) were eating lunch at another table. The table across from New Directions.

"It's repetitive, I know, but we can't go barging into a classroom like it's 'High School Musical'." Eli argued, directing the last part of his response to Sugar.

"Plus, this is the perfect song for the occasion and this will be a great way to advertise _RENT_." Harmony added, backing up Eli. "So does everyone remember their lines?" Harmony asked before she began gargling warm water and spat it on the floor. Everyone responded with a nod, as some people's face were worried and confused while others were disgusted. "What? It's a before-performance ritual that helps the throat!"

Harmony can be so weird sometimes.

Eli had then sent a "thumbs-up" to Karina, who sat across the courtyard with the other Cheerios. She gave him one back. He sent the final "thumbs-up" to the band members, who gave him one back as well.

It was go time, again...

The bag of paper shreds from the hallway was set on the table and the performance was ready to begin. Eli stood behind the table while everyone else stood on the sides.

**Eli (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):**  
_Dearly beloved_  
_We gather here to say our goodbyes_  
_(Dies irae, dies illa)_

This gathered the members' of New Directions' attention and everyone else's.

_Here she lies_  
_(Kyrie eleison)_  
_(Yitgadal v'yitkadash)_

**Eli:**  
_No one knew her worth_  
_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_  
_On these nights when we celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_  
_We raise our glass, you bet your ass to_

Eli smacked Cat on her ass, as scripted of course. Cat then lifted up her orange tutu (with blue skinny jeans underneath), shaking her butt in their rival choir's direction.

_L__a vie boheme_

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_La vie boheme_  
_La vie boheme_  
_La vie boheme_  
_La vie boheme_

Eli then stood on the table as the others began circling the table, doing their own thing whenever they made it at the end of the table.

**Eli (Vocal Inspirations):_  
_**_To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing  
(La vie boheme)  
__The need to express, to communicate  
(La vie boheme)  
__To going against the grain, going insane,  
(La vie boheme)  
__Going mad_

_(La vie boheme)_

_To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension  
(La vie boheme)  
To starving for attention hating convention, hating pretension  
(La vie boheme)  
Not to mention of course hating dear old  
(La vie boheme)  
Mom and dad  
_

_(La vie boheme)  
To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits  
(La vie boheme)  
__To fruits, to no absolutes  
(La vie boheme)  
__To Absolut, to choice, to the Village Voice  
(La vie boheme)  
__To any passing fad_

**Eli (Vocal Inspirations harmonizing):_  
_**_To being an "us" for once  
__Instead of a "them"_

**Vocal Inspirations:_  
_**_La vie boheme_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls:_  
_**_La vie boheme!_

**(Joe clears his throat)**

**Cat:  
**_Hey mister,_

**Harmony:  
**_She's my sister_

Due to time, the waiter's verses were cut for the slight impromptu performance in the courtyard. Karina and Sugar then started singing together, running toward the table that New Directions were sitting at. Then, by surprise, they had temporarily stood on their table and continued to sing and dance, mimicking the scene like how it was done on _RENT_. Most of the New Directions were surprised, with Quinn and Santana looking at the duo in disgust.

**Karina and Sugar:**  
_To hand crafted beers made in local breweries_  
_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese_  
_To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo_  
_To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou_

As soon as they stepped off, Harmony, Draiden and Cat got on another table singing their assigned verses too.

**Harmony, Cat and Draiden:  
**_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,_  
_Creation, vacation_**  
**

**Rory:**  
_Mucho masturbation_

**Harmony, Cat and Draiden:  
**_Compassion, to fashion, to passion_  
_When it's new_**  
**

**Draiden:_  
_**_To Sontag_**_  
_**

**Cat:_  
_**_To Sondheim_**_  
_**

Meanwhile back at New Directions' table the rest of the girls stood nearby, "praising" each other's bodies.

**Sunshine, Karina, Sugar, Brooke and Megan:  
**_To anything taboo_**  
**

Draiden and the girls join everyone else back at the original table.

**Andre and Jackson:  
**_Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage_**  
**

**Andre:**_  
Lenny Bruce  
_

**Jackson:**_  
Langston Hughes  
_

**Harmony:**_  
To the stage!_

**Brooke:**_  
To Uta!  
_

**Joe:**_  
To Buddha!  
_

**Brooke, Megan, Joe and Rory:**  
_Pablo Neruda, too_

After Brooke, Megan, Joe and Rory got off the table, the power duo Hank and Sunshine take their turn with "La Vie Boheme".

**Hank and Sunshine:  
**_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow_  
_To blow off Auntie Em**  
**_

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
La Vie Boheme!  
_

The key of the music and the music began to change. It was the transition from "La Vie Boheme" to "La Vie Boheme B". It was a mystery as how the table didn't collapse as the fourteen teenagers all stood on the table.

_To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too_

**Harmony:**  
_To me!_

**Eli:**  
_To me_

**Draiden and Megan:**  
_To me!_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_To you, and you and you, you and you_  
_To people living with, living with, living with_  
_Not dying from disease!_  
_Let he among us without sin_  
_Be the first to condemn_  
_La vie Boheme_  
_La vie Boheme_  
_La vie Boheme_  
_La vie Boheme_

_VIVA, la vie Boheme!_

The performance had finally ended with an epic arm thrust in the air from all of the members of Vocal Inspirations. All in all, it went well for a performance they went over in 15 minutes.

"Rejections! In the principal's office! NOW!" yelled Coach Sylvester through her megaphone, causing Vocal Inspirations' standing ovation to die.

* * *

"You're the principal now?" Cat asked as they stood innocently in the office.

"Not yet." Coach Sylvester replied with a small grin as she turned to face the group in Principal Figgins' chair. The grin quickly vanished. "I had never, in all of my life, seen a number that corrupted all things good, vain and Sue. How dare you put on a number by one of the world's worst musicals of all time?"

"That musical is brilliant!" Harmony snapped back.

"Watch it, Snow White or I'll give you more than an apple!" Coach Sylvester threatening, causing Rory to giggle. "That goes for you too Lucky Charms! I'm not afraid to send you over the rainbow either!"

"So what now? You're going to suspend us?" Megan asks in a sarcastic tone.

"That's only the least of your trouble Missy," the coach continued, "I have a proposition for you guys."

"Go on." Sunshine demanded.

"As you all know the band of misfits and weirdos, aka New Directions, are putting on a musical just as horrible as _RENT_."

"_RENT _is a classic." Harmony whispered to herself.

"I want you guys to cease the production." she proposed.

"Wait, what?" Sunshine asked.

"Yes I said it. Stop New Directions from putting on _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_! By. Any. Means. Necessary."

"Why should we?" Brooke asked

"Why wouldn't you? I heard from Blondilocks herself that you guys were so excited to audition for such garbage." she began. "And lets be honest, they're probably number one on your genocide list. Especially Mini-Streisand and Franken-teen!"

"Well..." Sugar began.

"That's stooping to their level! We won't be any better than they are!" Sunshine defended.

"You will stop Will's kids or your little rehearsal area burns to the ground like _Fahrenheit 451_." Sylvester ordered, causing Harmony to inhale a sharp breath.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise Lucy Liu!" Coach Sylvester reassured. "Now out of the office, the stench of rejection is too much to bare for my new jumper suit!"

The Vocal Inspirations had quickly departed out of the office and stood by, huddling for a group discussion.

"We can't do that to them!"

"Why not? They tore down all of our stuff!" Karina argued.

"If they jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?"

"If it was guaranteed that I'd land on Quinn's face safely, then hell ya!"

"Sunshine has a point, it's not the right thing to do. They've worked just as hard." Joe agreed.

"We can discuss this later!" Harmony suggested. "Right now, I'm putting up the rest of the flyers and audition sheets!" Harmony concluded the meeting, seconds before the warning bell rang.

* * *

Seconds after fifth period was over, Cat walked over to the bulletin board to sign up for _RENT_. As she arrived, she noticed the following names:

_Harmony Overstreet_  
_Sugar Motta  
Draiden Matthews_

"Great." she said to herself. She knew Harmony wanted the part of Maureen as much as Cat did, and competiting with Ms. Broadway was going to be tough. As she was searching for a pen in her book-bag, she received a slap on her butt by Reya.

"Your tutu's have never failed to impress me." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Cat replied.

"You're auditioning?"

"Of course. Otherwise, Harmony might as well be handed over the part of Maureen." She explained as she finally found a pen.

"Sign me up too."

"You sure you want to be seen with us?"

"I don't mind. _RENT_'s a classic, plus I'll get to spend time with you."

"I'm surprised you're still talking to me, after what happened."

"That was a couple weeks ago, Blueberry." Reya said. Reya then stepped closer to Cat but it was a reasonable distance. "Even if you don't go that way, you're still a good friend. Probably the only friend I have at this hell hole." she continued in more quiet voice. Cat replied with a smirk, then wrote both of their names on the sheet.

* * *

Cat wasn't the only to check the audition sheet. Minutes after Cat's interaction with Reya, Karina arrived to write her name on the audition sheet, only to see a unexpected guest.

"Well, well, well! Banchou's got a taste in Broadway?"

"Not exactly but I could ask the same about you. I mean, who would have guessed that Karina Garcia was a Gleek?"

"Long story." Karina described in two short words. "I hate what happened between you and Megan, you two were so cute."

"We're actually still together, we're just on the down-low."

"What?"

"We'd both look pretty stupid after she went out of her way to dump me in song." Lucas explained. Karina then giggled as she got closer to Lucas. Their faces were literally inches apart.

"Oh I get it now! You're only doing this to get closer to her, or to her pants anyway. Your hand's going to be pretty lonely."

"Like you don't have an ulterior motive for joining Glee? Five bucks says that Coach Sylvester told you to."

"Don't worry about me." Karina said as she backed away from the boy and wrote her name on the audition sheet. "We should audition together. That's if, Megan doesn't mind." Karina continued with a wink and a flirtatious tone.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Lucas agreed, giving a wink right back as he got closer to Karina and wrote his name down, keeping his eyes on Karina.

"Good luck."

"You too."

* * *

**TBC...**

**_A/N 2:_ You guys actually thought that was it for RENT? I'm working on the second part, titled "Seasons of Love" as you are reading this at this very moment. I apologize if I didn't do Sue justice, that woman is all kinds of complicated. Hopefully the chapter as a whole was successful. Stay tuned for more (wow that sounds super corny)!**

_J4X3YN_


	9. Seasons Of Love

**_A/N:_**** The second part to my _RENT_ tribute, and I won't be surprised if this chapter is the longest (thus the reason why I separated it into two parts). ****I told you guys I wouldn't leave you with only one _RENT_ song.****If it feels rushed (or not as good as the other chapters), once again I'm sorry. You know the deal: Read, review and enjoy! :D**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seasons Of Love**

After a compromise between Ms. Holliday and Mr. Schuester, Ms. Holliday was allowed to use the auditorium every other day. Today was the day for auditions that everyone that signed up had hoped for. The members of Vocal Inspirations that weren't auditioning had sat down in the seats with Ms. Holliday, who was still in her crazy cow costume in case New Directions member had walked in.

"Okay dudes!" Ms. Holliday began in her altered high-pitched voice. "Let's get this thing started! First off, Harmony Overstreet!"

Of course, Harmony was the first to audition. She auditioned with _RENT's_ lengthy yet well known solo "Over The Moon", causing everyone in the auditorium to moo like wild cows. A well received performance, something Cat became jealous of as she witnessed back-stage.

Next on the stage was Sugar Motta. A few groaned as they witnessed the girl walk in front of the microphone.

"As you all know, I'm the one and only Sugar Motta. I'll be singing 'Today 4 U'."

"You do realize that the song was meant for Angel, right?"

"Oh I know Ms. H! That's who I'm auditioning for!" she said as she pulled two drum sticks out of her designer jean pockets. "At first I thought Mimi was the role for me, but then I realized as I watch the movie on YouTube that it's all about Angel and without Angel, _RENT_ would be nothing; sort of like how Vocal Inspirations would be nothing without me."

"Without her money." Harmony whispered to herself, then received a playful slap on the arm by Sunshine.

"A little conceited but okay! Whenever you're ready."

"Hit it boys!" Sugar demanded, cuing the band.

**Sugar:  
**_Today for you, tomorrow for me_  
_Today for you, tomorrow for me**  
**_

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in a limousine drove my way  
She said, "Darling, be a dear, haven't slept in a year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"_

_"This Akita, Evita, just won't shut up  
I believe if you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"_

Though the part of Angel was suppose to be a role for a male, Sugar surprisingly stunned everyone with how well she could play the part. Her vocals weren't there exactly but they were decent enough for everyone to at least enjoy it. Plus the girl could dance her ass off.

_Today for you, tomorrow for me  
Today for you, tomorrow for me_

_We agreed on a fee  
__A thousand dollar guarantee  
__Tax-free, and a bonus if I trim her tree  
__Now who could foretell that it would go so well  
__But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell_

_After an hour - Evita - in all her glory  
On the window ledge of that 23rd story  
Like Thelma & Louise did when they got the blues  
Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews_

_Today for you, tomorrow for me  
Today for you, tomorrow for me_

As she finished singing that part, she took the place of the drummer and began rocking out on the drum-set. Boy could she beat that drum.

Finally, after the long drum solo, Sugar returned back to the center-stage to finish her audition.

_Sing it  
Today for you, tomorrow for me  
Today for you, tomorrow for me  
Today for you, tomorrow for me  
Today for you, tomorrow for me!_

Sugar's audition had surprisingly received a standing ovation.

"Wow, and I didn't even have to buy the applause." Sugar blurts aloud as she takes a bow.

"Thank you very much Sugar!" Ms. Holliday praised as she finished the notes on Sugar's performance. Sugar then ran off the stage and sat with Vocal Inspirations to see the others audition. "Draiden Matthews, you're next!"

The closeted homosexual adolescent boy had then stepped on the stage, standing in front of the microphone like Sugar.

"Go Dray!" yelled Cat from the curtains excitingly.

"I'm Draiden Matthews, as all of you know, and I'll be singing 'Halloween' from _RENT_." he said formally. Ms. Holliday then gave him the nod to begin whenever he was ready.

Draiden closed his eyes, took a deep breath then exhaled. After he quickly cleared his throat, he cued the acoustic guitar player with a nod.

**Draiden:**  
_How did we get here? How the hell-pan left, close on the steeple of the church. _  
_How did I get here, how the hell?_  
_Christmas! Christmas eve, last year._  
_How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?_  
_How can a morning this mild be so raw?_

_Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory,_  
_When single frames from one magic night,_  
_Forever flicker in close up on the 3-D Imax of my mind._

_That's poetic  
T__hat's pathetic._

_Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door? _  
_And Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums._  
_Why did Maureen's equipment break down?_  
_Why am I the witness and when I capture it on film,_  
_Will it mean that it's the end and I'm alone?_

Though it was a very short song, it was probably one of the best performances by Draiden. His voice was perfect for the part too.

"Amazing Mister Gaga." Ms. Holliday began, after the applause died down. "Was there a specific role you were going for?"

"Mark?" Draiden suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Awesome." Ms. Holliday said, taking down a couple more notes. "Next!"

Cat was finally up. Unlike the last three people Cat was not auditioning with a song from RENT, something she began to get nervous about while Draiden was performing. Hopefully, Ms. Holliday wouldn't care.

Cat then arrived on stage with her friends Megan and Brooke singing back-up for her.

"I'm Cat Williams and I'll be singing a song that's not from _RENT_, but I think it fits Maureen's personality very well. The song that I'm singing will be 'La La Land' by _Demi Lovato_." she announced. No one seemed to care, not even Harmony (or at least she didn't show it). Cat then nodded to the band members and the music began.

Cat started the song with her eyes closed and her head titled down at the stage. Her hands were wrapped around the microphone as it stood on the mic stand.

**Cat:  
**_I am confident, but_  
_I still have my moments._  
_Baby, that's just me.**  
**_

Her eyes then opened and titled her head at the audience. She even added a smile.

_I'm not a supermodel,  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

**Cat (with Megan and Brooke):  
**_Who said _(_I can't wear my converse_)_ with my dress?  
__Well, baby, that's just me!_

**Megan and Brooke:  
**_Aaah_

Cat then took the microphone off the stand and strutted over to the band members as she continued with her audition. Once she arrived, she placed her arm around the electric guitarist. So far, everyone in the seats seemed to be enjoying it. She shot a quick glance by the curtains and noticed Reya with a wide encouraging smile.

**Cat (with Megan and Brooke):_  
_**_And who said _(_I can't be single_)_  
_(_And have to_)_ go out and mingle  
__Baby, that's not me, no, no._

Cat ran back to the center of the stage, with only one hand wrapped around the microphone this time.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
_(_Of losing everything._)_  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
_(_Well, everything's the same_)_  
In the la-la land._

**Cat:_  
_**_Tell me do you feel the way I feel__  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal!_

The note she held itself received a great of applause from her peers.

**Cat with Megan, Brooke and the band members:**  
_I won't change anything in my life_  
(_I won't change anything in my life_)  
_I'm staying myself tonight_  
(_I'm staying myself tonight_)

As the tutu wearing adolescent girl finished, she received the standing ovation that was deserved. Cat couldn't help but smile and jump up and down while doing so.

"So Cat, you said you wanted the role of Maureen?"

"Yes," she replied quickly while panting, "please!"

"Well done Williams, well done."

Reya was next. As the tomboy walked on stage, she received a number of surprised and confused glances from the audience.

"Hello there!" Ms. Holliday greeted.

"I'm Reya Henderson, as none of you bitches know-"

"Some language." whispered Sugar to anyone willing to hear.

"And I'll be singing 'Bad Reputation' by _Joan Jett and The Blackhearts_."

"Good luck."

Before Reya started, she glanced at Cat who gave her a thumbs up. Reya then smiled and cued the band with a thumbs up.

**Reya:  
**_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_  
_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

The song perfectly fit Reya's edgy and somewhat rock-esque voice and it had that rock feel that's needed for the musical.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
_Oh no, not me_

Then, to even spice things up, instead of singing "'bout my reputation" she sung "'bout our reputation" specifically talking about maybe her and someone else. Many didn't seem to mind the lyric change, except for Cat who wore an arched eye brow on her face.

_I don't give a damn 'bout our reputation_  
_We've never been afraid of any deviation_  
_An' I don't really care if you think we're strange _  
_We ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

Then of course, the guys had to join in on the classic which didn't seem to bother Reya at all.

**Reya (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):**  
_Oh no (no, no, no, no, no, no), not me (me, me, me, me, me, me), oh no (no, no, no, no, no, no), not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_

**Reya:_  
_**_I don't give a damn 'bout our bad reputation  
__You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
__An' I only feel good when I got no pain  
__An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_So why should we care 'bout our bad reputation, anyway_

**Reya (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):**  
_Oh no (no, no, no, no, no, no), not me (me, me, me, me, me, me), oh no (no, no, no, no, no, no), not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)_  
_Not me (no, no, no, no, no, no), not me (me, me, me, me, me, me)  
Not me!_

She, of course, received her applause as did the others who had auditioned.

"Wow, that was amazing." Ms. Holliday praised. "What was with the change in the lyrics?"

"When I picked out the song, I imagined that Joanne would be singing this song out in public after the events in _RENT_. She finally learns that she doesn't need to worry about of what others think of her and Maureen."

"Interesting." noted Ms. Holliday as the black pen continued to scribble down some notes on the yellow papered notepad. "And you wanted to be Joanne?"

"Yeah," Reya assured, "I won't flip shit if I don't get the part though. I'd be willing to be an ensemble member."

"Thanks so much!" Ms. Holliday concluded. The skater girl had taken her skateboard from underneath one of the seats and exited the auditorium.

_'I'm going to have to make the tough decisions sooner or later.'_, Ms. Holliday began to think over as Karina and Lucas stepped on the stage.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest weekend in the world to some, Ms. Holliday had told everyone that she'd have the final cast list on the bulletin board today.

It was only 7:52 A.M and school hadn't started until 8:20. As Megan walks down the hallway, she confronts her boyfriend at his locker.

"What the hell was that Friday?"

"What?"

"You and Karina auditioning together, obviously!"

"She asked and I said why not. What was so wrong about that?"

"Have you not seen the way she looks at you?"

"I thought we were on the 'DL'?" Lucas asked in a hushed tone as he noticed a few people starring.

"We are, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Says the girl dancing to _Britney Spears_ like a hooker with some other guy that's not me. And we were public then!"

"Well excuse me but Rory doesn't have feelings for me. Plus that was for a performance!"

"So was 'Light My Candle'!" Lucas argued back.

"Megan," Brooke asked as she noticed the two arguing, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megan answered while looking at Lucas. She walks slowly down the hallway to leave Lucas and Brooke alone, as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Lucas."

"I'm not playing anything."

"Course you're not," Brooke replied sarcastically, "stay away from Megan!"

"Nothing's going on, we were just having a conversation chikushō!" He swore in Japanese, surprising Brooke in the process.

"Let it stay that way then." Brooke warned, finally leaving the Japanese boy on his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sunshine's locker, Harmony had quickly approached her friend. She seemed nervous.

"Hey Sunshine, do you know if Ms. Holliday posted the cast list yet?" she said rapidly.

"Slow down, Harmony. Your audition was great."

"But Cat's was just as amazing, and I'm freaking out!" she continued while waiting for her friend to get her things ready. Sunshine had promised to walk with Harmony, something she's was slowly starting to regret as she noticed how worried she was becoming.

"I'm ready, let's go." Sunshine announced. Harmony and Sunshine walked down the slightly occupied hallways to the main bulletin board. They glanced over flyers about "Cheerios Car Wash", "PTO Meetings" and flyers about other clubs until they finally read "**_RENT_ Cast List**". It was typed on a white sheet of paper, attached to the bulletin board with a black tack. The half sheet of paper read:

**_Those who auditioned, please meet in the auditorium today during homeroom. _**

**_Thanks ~Mr./Mrs. Cow_**

The girls didn't notice most of the others who had also auditioned had crowded around them, surprisingly them as they turned around.

"Hey, I also got a text that says for Vocal Inspirations to meet in the auditorium during homeroom as well." Draiden informed as he looked at his phone.

"What is she doing?" Harmony asked as she continued to stare at the half sheet of paper.

* * *

As asked, Vocal Inspirations (and Lucas and Reya) had walked straight in the auditorium after the second period bell rang and sat down in seat. Ms. Holliday (dressed in her cow costume of course) had arrived on stage.

"I'm glad you all made it!" Ms. Holliday began.

"Seriously, who is she?" Lucas asked Karina.

"After everyone who wanted to auditioned had done so, I began thinking. There are 8 main roles in this play and there are 16 of you guys, including Reya and Lucas."

"So?" Sugar asked herself, not catching what Ms. Holliday was hinting on.

"Those in Vocal Inspirations know that we are looking for an edge, something that makes us stand out more than the other losers. If there are only 8 main roles and everyone else is in the ensemble, how are the other 8 going to find that edge?"

"They won't." Cat responded to the rhetorical question.

"Exactly. Plus, it's no fun to watch everyone else in a spotlight while you're just another background character. I think everyone deserves a chance, whether they want it or not. Which is why, I'm pleased to announce, that you all received a main role."

"Wait, how's that possible?" Reya asked.

"Let me continue." Ms. Holliday continued. "I split up the 16 of you up into two different groups. Each group has a different cast. The production of _RENT _here at McKinley will last for about 2 weeks. Each week, a different group will be Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Collins, Angel, Benny and Joanne."

"So who has what role?"

"I'd thought you never ask." Ms. Holliday said. She ran backstage for a few brief seconds to get her notebook. She then arrived, panting a little. "Group 1 consists of the following people. Please stand on stage left when I call your name. Harmony Overstreet as Maureen, Jackson Stone as Roger, Brooke Delgado as Mimi, Sunshine Corazon as Joanne, Sugar Motta as Angel, Joe Hart as Benny, Draiden Matthews as Collins and Eli Schaede as Mark."

"What?" Eli and Draiden asked simultaneously before Ms. Holliday could continue.

"I-I don't think I can p-play or be the part of Mark."

"And I was the only guy to audition for it!"

"Eli, trust me, you'll be fine. I've seen a video on YouTube of you singing 'La Vie Boheme' perfectly. As of yesterday, it had 6,000 views. And Draiden, in my eyes, you seem to fit Collins better. The way you sung his part was very good as well, it'll sound great with Harmony."

"I'm going to be famous!" Sugar screeched.

"B-but that's because," Eli began while quickly glancing at everyone else, "-just forget it!" he yelled as he dramatically leaves the auditorium to go who knows where.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sugar commented.

"Great, here I go again." Ms. Holliday complained in a joking matter as she stepped off the stage and walked out to go find Eli. Eli was by someone's locker, punching the crap out of it.

"What?" he yelled.

"Your senior year is suppose to be the best year ever."

"Well whoever told you that was wrong." he responded this time without yelling. Ms. Holliday had slowly gotten closer to the boy.

"I know it doesn't look like that now, especially with your prob-"

"Just say it," he interrupted, "just freaking say it already!"

Ms. Holliday sighed. "Especially with your ADHD. But in 10 years from now, you're going to look back on this and laugh your ass off. People with ADHD are very artistic, one of the reasons why I asked you to join. Where's your medication anyway?" she continued in a hushed tone.

"I'm getting a refill later today."

"That's good."

"Excuse my Italian, but it fucking sucks."

"I bet it does." she said with her signature smirk. "So, will you be Mark? I'll make sure Señor Gaga doesn't throw a conniption in there."

"I guess."

"Great!" Ms. Holliday said as her smirk got wider. "If I were you, I'd probably tell the kids in there about your ADHD. They'll be all you have now." she suggested before she walked back inside the auditorium after helping yet another one of her pupils. Man was she good at giving advice...

* * *

"I'm glad you guys came." Coach Sylvester said to Lucas and Reya as they were sitting in her office.

"You forced the football players to literally drag us in here after home room." Reya reminded.

"Which I may add, was one of the best reasons to use $1000 on a daily basis."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not joining the Cheerios." Reya quickly defended.

"I'd rather die first."

"No, no, no." Coach Sylvester denied. "Believe me when I say I'll never recruit Sun Yat-sen and the female version of Tony Hawk."

"I'm Japanese." Lucas reminded with a tone that sound like he was getting very annoyed.

"They're all the same to me." Coach Sylvester admitted. "But that's not why I brought you here. I noticed that you two had both auditioned for one of the world's biggest disappointment of all time." Coach Sylvester began, leaving confused faces on the two. "I'm talking about _RENT_ here people!"

"It's kinda cool actually." Reya commented, causing Lucas to agree by nodding his head.

"That's not what the New Directions think. I have secret intel that says that they're planning on ruining Vocal Rejections' rehearsal place."

"And?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Well, I'd bet every last Cheerio I own that you two auditioned for that piece of crap because of a certain someone. Every last Cheerio. And that's saying something." Coach Sylvester inferred, causing the two to look at each other then at the floor guilty.

"Maybe." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Imagine how that guy or girl would feel if their 'Area 51' lit up like fireworks, and you knew about it and did nothing to stop it. They'd be crushed, like the squirrel I ran over this morning."

"And your point?"

"I want you to stop them before they stop you first."

"Why?"

"For some reason, I like the little underdog group of bandits more than Schuester's kids. They're not as ridiculously stupid. And I'm just that kind of a person." Coach Sylvester explained, causing the two to look at her suspiciously.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you two are the perfect two to do this. 'The Prankster' and 'The Bad Boy'! No one is more suited for this job than you two. I'll even pay you!"

"How much?"

"Three pennies. That's two more pennies that anyone in Taiwan will ever make."

"Japa-nese." Lucas reminded again, saying it slower as if Sue never heard the word in her life.

"I'm only joking, I know how serious your people are about this. Plus, it's fun to watch you kids suffer."

"Seriously, how much?"

"At least $500, depending on how well of a job you did."

"Deal." Lucas agreed to with a smirk.

"As long as nothing happens to Vocal Inspirations, then I'm in."

"Outstanding," Coach Sylvester rejoiced, shaking each of their hands at the same time, "here's what you're going to do..."

* * *

Cat was excited for tomorrow. Completely excited. Not only because Vocal Inspirations got to rehearse _RENT_ for the first time but because she also got the role of Maureen.

As she literally skipped down the hallway, Karina decides to chat with her.

"Someone must be happy."

"Extremely happy!" Cat shrieked as she twirled in her tutu.

"I think you'll make a great Maureen, forget what Harmony says." Karina congratulated, adding a little emphasis on Harmony.

"What?" Cat asked, as her tone shifted.

_'Hook, line and sinker...'_, Karina evilly thought to herself.

"Ay mío. I've already said too much." Karina apologized, trying to escape but failed as Cat grabbed her arm.

"What did she say about me?"

"It's not that she downgraded you or anything. I think it went something like: 'Oh I knew I was going to get the part, even if Ms. Holliday didn't double cast. I'm going to be the best Maureen that'll ever live'." Karina lied, mocking Harmony in the process.

"She didn't." Cat doubted, as she finally let Karina go.

"She did. I watched her tell Sunshine about how she was the best person for the part and that Ms. Holliday would be dumb if she picked anyone else." Karina reassured, completely crushing the girl's spirit with lies. The warning bell then rang for third period. "I've gotta run, see ya after school." Karina said as she finally departed from Cat.

"That bitch."

* * *

Forgetting that Vocal Inspirations was not meeting in the auditorium, Sunshine had walked to the auditorium alone after Harmony had left her behind for once.

_'Thanks for leaving me Harmony...'_, the Filipina thought to herself as she finally entered the auditorium. She then notices that she's the only one or thought she was the only as someone walks into her and knocks her down.

"I'm so sorry, I was too busy texting." said Sam Evans as he helps Sunshine up.

"Well, it looks like texting and walking is pretty dangerous too." Sunshine joked, causing both to laugh. There's an awkward silence that lasts for about a couple seconds.

"Why are you here?'

"I thought Vocal Inspirations was rehearsing _RENT_ today, but I guess I was wrong."

"_RENT_? That's my favorite musical. If I weren't in Rocky Horror, I'd audition for Mark. What role did you get?"

"Joanne. What role did you get in Rocky Horror?"

"Rocky." They both said simultaneously, causing the other to laugh again.

"Where's the rest of the New Directions?"

"I guess we're rehearsing in the choir room today. Quinn must have heard otherwise."

"How are you and Quinn by the way?"

"Great, I guess. I mean she's pretty demanding. She's constantly telling me to work out, and try harder in football to get the Quarterback position and to stop my celebrity impressions."

"Wow." Sunshine said, surprised at how demanding she was. "Harmony is pretty demanding too. She's always giving me ideas for us to perform a duet for Sectionals, or making us constantly practice in gym so we'll be perfect on stage or how she keeps talking about how excited she is that she got the role of Maureen. And I don't even know how to tango."

"Really?" Sam asked. "I can show you, if you want?"

"Sure." Sunshine agreed as Sam took her hand and dragged her on stage with him. "You know how to tango?"

"With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." Sam impersonated.

"Now I see why she tells you to stop."

"That one was pretty good though."

"Sure." she repeated only with a sarcastic tone.

Sam grabs the girl's hand and placed the other on his back. He then placed his warm hand on her hip, which made them both giggle.

"Ready?"

"Ready Freddie." Sam answered, causing Sunshine to give him a confused face.

And there they were, taking the simple steps of the tango. As they took each step Sam yelled out "T-A-N-G-O" to help Sunshine though his dyslexia had caused him to spell out "T-A-G-N-O"or "T-O-N-G-A", causing Sunshine to giggle but she didn't care much.

"Let's try 'The Tango Maureen'. It's a bit more advanced than this and it fits both of our dilemmas pretty well." Sam said, stopping the two in the midst of the tango

"More like your dilemma." Sunshine corrected as the two continued.

"And why is that?"

"I've heard about the Finn-Quinn-Puck situation from some sophomore jocks."

"It's different with me, we've already established that."

"Okay Joanne." Sunshine said in a joking matter.

Sunshine then began singing Mark's part in 'The Tango Maureen', joking around with Sam in the process as they both witnessed smiles on their faces..

**Sunshine:**  
_The Tango Maureen!_  
_It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round_  
_As she keeps you dangling_

**Sam:**_  
You're wrong  
_

**Sunshine:**_  
Your heart she is mangling  
_

**Sam:**_  
It's different with me  
_

Sam decides to sing along as well as the two are still doing the tango.

**Sunshine and Sam:  
**_And you toss and you turn_  
_'Cause her cold eyes can burn_  
_Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_

**Sam:**  
_I think I know what you mean_

**Sunshine and Sam:**_  
The Tango Maureen_

The two finally stopped the simple stuff and got right into the more advanced steps in "The Tango Maureen", which seemed pretty easy as they execute the moves with ease.

_When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Make you fa__ll_

**Sam:**_  
So you think, "Might as well"  
_

**Sunshine:**_  
"Dance a tango to hell"_

**Sunshine and Sam:**_  
"At least I'll have tangoed at all"  
The Tango Maureen!  
Gotta dance till your diva is through_

_You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end, you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue  
_

**Sam:**_  
Why do we love when she's mean?  
_

**Sunshine:**_  
And she can be so obscene  
My Maureen  
_

**Sunshine and Sam:**_  
The Tango Maureen!  
_

The two had finally let go of each other's tight grip and was going to turn to do a bow as if there was an audience there, but noticed the Cheerio Captain watching in the audience.

"You know Sunshine, I had always liked you. I didn't take you to be the kind to dance with other people's boyfriends."

"Says the girl who was got pregnant with someone that wasn't her boyfriend at the time." a familiar voice said aloud, before anything could come out of Sunshine's mouth.

"Karina?" Sunshine asked.

The Latina Cheerio then rose from one of the seats she was hiding behind. "'Cow' told us to come get you." she explained, using air quotes on "cow". Karina then grabbed two others from hiding, which were Hank and Andre.

"I told Sam I didn't know how to tango, he offered to teach me and he did." Sunshine explained herself.

"I lost one boyfriend from a girl, I won't lose another one!" Quinn responded, not forgiving Sunshine from the looks of things. "Come on Sam, everyone's waiting on you in the choir room." Quinn demanded as she sashayed out of the auditorium, with her boyfriend running her behind her after he waved bye.

"So, you two were just rehearsing?" Hank asked awkwardly, causing Sunshine to laugh again.

"Yes, can we go now?" Sunshine asked as she stepped off the stage.

* * *

As Hank, Sunshine, Karina and Andre entered the dance studio; they hear arguing. And not just from anyone. Cat and Harmony to be exact.

"Well maybe I am a better Maureen than you!"

"You're such a conceited bitch!"

"Right back at 'cha Cat! You didn't even bother to audition with a song from _RENT_."

"Like that even matters. I'm still a better Maureen than you and you know it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How about a sing-off?" Ms. Holliday interrupted in a optimistic tone. "It'll defitinely blow the steam." she continued as Hank, Sunshine, Karina and Andre finally sat down in a seat from witnessed the altercation at hand. Karina is wearing small secretive smirk on her face, feeling accomplished of course.

"May the best Maureen win!"

"Oh, I will!" Cat shot back.

"Hit it!" Harmony and Cat demanded at the same time.

The band members, scared out of their mind, begin playing the famous duet "Take Me or Leave Me".

**Harmony:**  
_Every single day_  
_I walk down the street_  
_I hear people say,_  
_"Baby's so sweet"_

Harmony takes center stage, as a furious Cat waits for her turn and watches Harmony with an arched eyebrow.

_Ever since puberty_  
_Everybody stares at me_  
_Boys, girls_  
_I can't help it baby_

_So be kind_  
_And don't lose your mind_  
_Just remember_  
_That I'm your baby_

Tired of being patient, before Harmony let out another note, Cat decided to take charge. All's fair in love and war, right?

**Cat:**  
_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_

Harmony takes over again. Both of the girls at this point seem furious.

**Harmony:**  
_And if you give a damn_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Take me baby or leave me_

Though they were both angry as hell at each other, their voices did blend very well together. Had they sung this song for the duet competition and they might have won. The others don't know whether to smile at how good they are together or be worried at how close they were to pulling each other's hair out.

**Harmony:**  
_Take me baby or leave me_

**Cat:**  
_A tiger in a cage_  
_Can never see the sun_  
_This diva needs her stage_  
_Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_  
_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_  
_You love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine_  
_And don't waste my time_  
_Cryin', "Oh Honeybear_  
_Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

**Harmony:**  
_Take me for what I am_

**Cat:**  
_Who I was meant to be_

It was then time for Brooke and Sunshine to seperate the two as their faces were literally inches apart. Harmony then stood on the left while Cat was on the right.

**Harmony and Cat:  
**_And if you give a damn_

**Cat:**  
_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

**Harmony:**  
_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

**Cat:**  
_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

**Harmony:**  
_'Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Who?_

**Cat:**  
_Who's in your bed?_  
_Kiss, pookie_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_That's it!_

**Harmony:**  
_The straw that breaks my back_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_I quit!_

**Cat:**  
_Unless you take it back_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Women,_

**Harmony:**  
_What is it about them?_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am_

**Cat:**  
_Who I was meant to be_

**Harmony:**  
_Who I was meant to be_  
_And if you give a damn_

**Cat:**  
_And if you give a damn ya better_  
_Take me baby or leave me_

**Harmony:**  
_Oh, take me baby or leave me_

**Harmony and Cat:**  
_Take me baby_  
_Or leave me!_

_Guess I'm leaving_  
_I'm gone!_

The girls were both on the verge of tears, singing as much as their lungs could allow. As the song concluded, Harmony and Cat both make drama exits out of the dance studio.

"Are they coming back?" Jackson asked.

"Not again." Ms. Holliday complained as she rose from her seat to chase the girls down.

"Would it be a bad time to announce I have ADHD?" Eli said aloud, causing all the eyes to stare directly at him. "Guess so."

* * *

If they thought that day was dramatic, they hadn't seen what was planned for them in the morning. As each and every last member of the Vocal Inspirations (sans Karina) entered the school building, they were severely slushied. Then as they got to their locker, they noticed that it was stuffed with their ripped up flyers that had said things like: "Faggots", "Losers", and "Rejects".

They had all met in a hallway briefly before first period began.

"F. M. L!" Cat yelled.

"So I wasn't the only one, huh?" Rory said as he scratched out what was left of the blue slushie in his hair.

"Do you know how long it'll take to get this out of my hair?" Joe asked, pointing at his dreads that were drenched in red dye number seven.

Lucas and Reya then noticed the huddled group and decided to join them.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"This happened, our locker is full of them." Harmony explained, handing Reya a flyer she had held on to. Afterwards she laid her head on Rory's shoulder, causing Sugar to get a little pissed off.

"Damn, that fucking sucks." Lucas said, reading the flyer.

"Where's Karina?" Megan asked, noticing that the Cheerio was missing. The others look around, noticing that Megan was right and she was not present. Before anyone else could say anything, Santana and Brittany decides to pay them a visit.

"Wow guys, I'm so sorry. That must be terrible. Hope it doesn't happen again." Santana said sarcastically of course as she walks through the circle of sulking teens.

"Tree killers." Brittany mumbled under her breath. "And Rocky Horror is so much better than _RENT_." she finished, catching up to Santana.

"Fuck this! I'm done!" Eli yelled, punching a locker.

"I say we rough 'em up. I've got connections." Lucas offered.

"Thanks but I don't think you or your illegal services are needed here." Brooke declined.

"This calls for a little revenge." Reya stated.

"What are you suggesting?" Jackson asked.

"Here's what we should do, but we'll need a distraction..." Reya began, making the group huddle closer.

* * *

After the first period bell had rang, Lucas ran to go find Megan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked, finally catching up with her.

"I think I will be."

"It's just a play. I only auditioned to get closer to you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know but the fact that it's you and her playing Roger and Mimi." Megan said, emphasizing the words "and her". "I would be fine if it would have been anyone else."

"Trust me when I say this. You are the only girl I want to be with. Yeah, Karina might be hot and all but she doesn't compare to you." Lucas reassured, causing Megan to smile.

"How did I get Angel of all roles?"

"All the female roles were taken and I don't think Irish would have any fun kissing a guy, so.." Lucas explained causing both to laugh.

"Hold on, I got a text." Megan said, checking her phone. It was a picture message from Brooke, and by the looks of things, they weren't pretty...

* * *

"So, we've been hit. Again as you all know." Brooke announced in the auditorium. They were holding another meeting, sans Ms. Holliday since Ms. Chandler was back teaching her English class.

"It has to be New Directions. Why would anyone else in the school care so much to take down _RENT_?" Karina stated.

"Whoever it was, it gave them no right to TP and vandalize our rehearsal space. Completely unprofessional."

"We could go with my idea?" Reya offered. "Look what they've already done to you guys."

"I don't know, we could get in a lot of trouble." Joe voiced, causing Sunshine to nod in agreement.

"Well we just can't sit back and do nothing." Reya added.

"Has anyone tried contacting Ms. Holliday?" Brooke asked.

"I tried, but she didn't text me back!" Sugar responded. "I even tried her twitter. How does she have more followers then I do?"

"People actually like her." Draiden joked, causing Sugar to punch him in the arm.

"Hell, I'm going to do whatever I want." Lucas retorted.

"Then be my guest." Brooke directed to Lucas.

"Gladly." he responded as he got up and stormed out of the auditorium.

"What would New Directions do if we did this to them?" Reya asked everyone, completely ignoring Lucas.

"They'd probably do the same."

"So then why are we sitting here doing nothing?" Reya asked again, trying to prove a point. "If you guys don't do anything about this, they'll continue to treat you guys like crap. They need a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

After "Operation Revenge -_ Rent_ Style" was set in stone, the actual plan was going down the next day. Everyone was participating, even Joe and Sunshine reluctantly.

School ended a bit too quickly for Sunshine but it was either this or getting treated like crap from Rachel Berry. And Sunshine would rather die than to be treated like garbage from the Jewish girl.

As planned, Hank, Rory and Lucas would enter the choir room and perform 'Rent' in front of New Directions for advice, while the rest sabotage the set of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

As the rest entered the auditorium, they were surprised themselves. It seemed as if someone had already beat Vocal Inspirations to it as the auditorium was covered in toilet paper, graffiti and stick-notes that read "Down with Rocky Horror".

"Guys, Rory's almost fin-" Sunshine informed until she stepped inside the disaster area. "You guys work fast."

"We didn't do it, it was already like this." Cat explained as she was trashing away the sticky-notes. "Eww, this one has chewed up gum on the back!" she yelled as she threw it down on the floor.

Before Vocal Inspirations could finish cleaning up something they didn't do, New Directions enter.

"Ah hell to the no." Mercedes yelled, scaring most of the Vocal Inspirations.

"Can you guys explain what in the hell happened here?" Mr. Schuester asked in a furious rage as he enters the auditorium.

"Actually, I can Schuester." said the elderly cheer coach as she also enters the auditorium. "Me and my Cheerios were getting tired and sick of _RENT_ and Rocky Horror. So to get rid of them both, I made an exposé of how the arts are tearing students apart for WOHN-TV. Putting you two against each other was genius, I must say. That local Emmy will stand in my office with pride."

"One of the seven deadly sins." Joe added.

"So you guys didn't vandalize our rehearsal space?" Harmony asked New Directions.

"Nope all me. And by the way, Figgins wants you all to clean up the mess you've made. You all have also received a month's worth of detention." she informed in a pleased tone.

"But they didn't do anything! You did."

"You have no proof of such thing."

"You just said-"

"I've said a lot of things. Like how one day the Glee Clubs will kill themselves and stop ruining our nation's music."

"I'd throw my skateboard at you, but my mother told me to respect the elderly."

"You better." Coach Sylvester replied. "Adios amigos!"

So Vocal Inspirations was left to clean the whole auditorium while Mr. Schuester and the New Directions were cleaning Jazzeria. While they were still removing the trash, everyone's favorite substitute (who's still dressed up in that silly cow costume) arrives on the scene.

"I heard about what happened. And may I just say that woman's a bitch!" she announced, causing most to smirk or laugh.

"Preach." Joe blurted, which almost made everyone soil their underwear.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. You've guys worked so hard." Ms. Holliday continued to apologize, still with a high-pitched voice.

"We were all worried about New Directions that we didn't even worry about the consequences." Hank added.

"How about we put on the show right now?" Ms. Holliday asked, in her usual upbeat optimistic tone.

"But it's almost six o'clock and I already missed my medi-pedi." Sugar complained.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." Cat agreed in a moan.

"Then how about one number to bring it all home?"

"There's no audience." Karina acknowledged.

"That's where you're wrong." Mr. Schuester blurted as he and New Directions entered the auditorium once again. "We know how much time and effort you guys put into _RENT_, believe me Rocky Horror wasn't so easy either. But 'Cow' and I decided that we'd put on the shows for everyone in Glee at least. That way, the work won't go to waste."

"And we're sorry for what we did to you." Rachel added with a convincing smile.

"We didn't mean it, we were just angry that you'd...out-show?"

"Outshine." Rachel corrected.

"I mean, outshine us." Finn also added with his famous half-smirk.

"So how about it? Just one number for today. Then tomorrow, we can do both of the shows?" Ms. Holliday asked everyone, which they responded with smiles and nods. Vocal Inspirations, including Reya and Lucas, ran onto the stage and huddled in a group to discuss what song they would sing as Mr. Schuester, Ms. Holliday and New Directions were situated. After their discussion, the group stood in a single line facing their "audience".

"A-five, a-six, a-five, six, seven, eight." Harmony counted off.

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes,_

And with only that, everyone in the audience smiled as the group continued with unison.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Moments so dear._  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
_In cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure_  
_A year in the life?_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_How about _

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Love?_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_How about_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Love?_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_How about_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Love?_  
_Measure in love_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Seasons of _

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):  
**_Love. _(_Love_)

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Seasons of_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):  
**_Love. _(_Love_)

**Sunshine:**  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes!_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure the life_  
_Of a woman or a man?_

**Rory:**  
_In truths that she learned,_  
_Or in times that he cried._  
_In bridges he burned,_  
_Or the way that she died!_

**Sunshine and Vocal Inspirations:**  
_It's time now to sing out,_  
_Though the story never ends_  
_Let's celebrate_  
_Remember a year in the life of friends  
_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Remember the_

**Vocal Inspirations (Sunshine):**  
_Love  
_(_Oh you got to got to Remember the love!_)

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Remember the _

**Vocal Inspirations (Sunshine):**  
_Love  
_(_You know that love is a gift from up above_)

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Remember the_

**Vocal Inspirations (Sunshine):**  
_Love  
_(_Share love, give love, spread love_)  
_Measure in love _(_Measure, measure your life in love._)

And as Sunshine hits the high note, everyone stands for a standing ovation. Even Rachel, who couldn't help but smile.

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Seasons of_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Guys):  
**_Love. _(_Love_)

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Seasons of_

**Vocal Inspirations' Girls (Vocal Inspirations' Guys) (Sunshine):  
**_Love. _(_Love_) (_Measure your life, measure your life in love_)

And as the sweet harmonies of Vocal Inspirations come to an end, they bow as New Directions, Ms. Holliday and Mr. Schuester cheer.

_'Crap, looks like it's time for Plan B...'_


	10. The Substitute's Situation

**_A/N:_**** The New Directions finally meet the coach of Vocal Inspirations (officially)! And things get even tenser between the clubs! And don't worry, there will be a mash-up competition coming soon... I can't believe it's already 10 chapters! I hope you guys had a pleasant Easter! **

**Disclaimer: I just randomly feel the desire to remind everyone that I don't own Glee, _RENT_, or anything Glee or _RENT_ related. If I did, Angel wouldn't have died and a LOT of things would change on Glee. **

******Anyway, Read, Review and hopefully enjoy :D**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The ****Substitute's Situation**

**Eli:**  
_There is no future,_  
_There is no past_

**Jackson:**_  
Thank God this moment's not the last_

**Brooke and Jackson:  
**_There's only us,_  
_There's only this,_  
_Forget, regret, or life is yours to miss_

**Brooke and Jackson with Harmony and Sunshine:  
**_No other road, no other way_

**Brooke and Jackson with Harmony, Sunshine, Eli and Draiden:  
**_No day but today_

There the six of them were. Brooke was lying on a table as Eli, Sunshine, Harmony, Draiden and Jackson, while holding her hands, surrounded her. It was the final performance for _RENT_, "Finale B", since Vocal Inspirations (plus Lucas and Reya) decided to add elements of both the movie and the stage version into one production. The other group, minus Megan (who decided to give Sugar the whole part but still participated as an extra), had participated in Act 1 and they were great.

Luckily, Principal Figgins had allowed both Glee Clubs to perform the musicals to each other and the kids that have detention for their detention. The Skanks had escaped the auditorium before "Rent" was even over. Stoner Brett began paying attention once he heard the word "Marijuana" in "La Vie Boheme". The other kids didn't seem to mind, anything better than staring at a white board all day.

**Harmony, Sunshine and Brooke (Eli, Draiden and Jackson):**  
_I can't control_ **(**_Will I lose my dignity?_**)**  
_My destiny_ **(**_Will someone care?_**)**  
_I trust my soul_ **(**_Will I wake tomorrow?_**)**  
_My only goal_ **(**_From_**)**  
_Is just to be_ **(**_This nightmare?_**)**  
_Without you_ **(**_There's only_**)**  
_The hand gropes_ **(**_now, There's only_**)**  
_The ear hears_ **(**_here, Give in to_**)**  
_The pulse beats_ **(**_love or live in_**)**  
_Life goes on_** (**_fear, No other_**)**  
_But I'm gone_ **(**_path, No other_**)**  
_'Cause I die_ **(**_way, No day_**)**  
_Without you_ **(**_but today_**)**  
_I die without you_ **(**_No day but today_**)**  
_I die without you_ **(**_No day but today_**)**  
_I die without you_** (**_No day but today_**)**  
_I die without you_ **(**_No day but today_**)**  
_I die without you_ **(**_No day but today_**)**

**Harmony, Sunshine, Brooke, Eli, Draiden and Jackson:**  
_No day but today_

As it was in the movie, Eli (as Mark) had began playing his documentary called "Today 4 U", showing clips of Vocal Inspirations members while performing/practicing for the musical, even the scene between Karina and Sugar grinding on the tables during lunch (it was on Youtube anyway). Harmony's hands were locked with Sunshine's, Jackson hugged Brooke's waist as she still sat on the table and Eli's and Draiden's shoulders were on each other. Harmony even began tearing, claiming it added dramatic effect while they were singing.

The clip came to an end, as did the song, with a great deal of applause from the audience as the curtain was closing surprisingly.

"I knew they'd love the tears." Harmony said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone as the curtains were fully closed.

"Or, they just really liked the musical." Cat suggested as she stood backstage where Group 1 had arrived. Then a coughing Mr. Schuester arrived back stage as well.

"That was awesome you guys, looks like we've under-estimated you guys." Mr. Schuester said as began to help clean up, causing everyone else backstage to cheer and give applause to themselves.

The whole cast, then walked on stage to give a bow as the audience still cheered. It wasn't an open house but hell, it sure did feel like one.

* * *

_'I can do this Holly, I can do this!' _she repeated in her mind as her knee-high boots clicked down a McKinley High School hallway. She often does this to get herself pumped for the morning. However, this wasn't in the morning. It was during the afternoon and she had been asked to sub for Mr. Schuester for his Glee Club, New Directions. Sectionals was coming soon and Vocal Inspirations barely had an idea of what they were going to sing. They had all agreed on 'Seasons of Love' ever since that day in the auditorium which Ms. Holliday didn't argue with. Their voices were perfect when it came to that song, especially Rory and Sunshine. She loved how the group's voices could sound so wonderful in a variety of genres.

Now they only needed two more songs, and giving out solos wasn't going to be easy...

Ms. Holliday went over the things to watch out for when subbing in her mind, as usual.

_'Number 1: Buttered floors, everyone loves buttered floors; it's a classic. Number 2: Big black girls thinking you're the anti-Christ. Hopefully that will never happen again. Number 3: Spit balls, oh dear Jesus those suck...' _

And before she could finish, the entrance to the choir room was right there...

* * *

"Where is she now?" Sugar asked as Vocal Inspirations waited inside Jazzeria. "It's three forty-five and we haven't decided on the solo that I'm going to sing."

"Please don't make me hurt you." Karina warned.

"Karina!" Sunshine said in that motherly tone whenever you were suppose to apologize for something you did wrong.

"Well she is number one on the list, and everyone else's for that matter."

"What list?"

"The list of my future murder victims."

"Then that makes Karina number two." Megan said to herself, which Karina heard of course and responded with the death glare.

"Can we get back on topic, please? Sectionals is in a month and we're missing our choir director! I'm going to freak out!" Harmony said in a worried tone.

"We should go back to McKinley. Maybe she's hanging out at the teacher's lounge?" Brooke suggested.

"Or she could be at Taco Bell? That's her favorite restaurant and tengo mucho hambre!" Cat added.

"Or she could be taking the usual nap at her house?" Joe also suggested.

"I'd like to take a nap right about now." Draiden said as he laid down with most of his lower body in one chair and his head in another.

"Not until we find Ms. Holliday." Harmony said as she shook the chair that his head was lying on.

"And that makes Harmony number three." he added as he rose back in his chair properly.

So the group split into three groups to find their supposedly lost choir director. Group 1 consisted of Cat, Sugar, Rory, Megan and Eli and they were headed to Taco Bell, much to Cat's satisfaction. Group 2, which had Joe, Karina, Jackson and Andre, headed straight for her home, which she openly gave them the address to during the very first rehearsal.

The others, Harmony, Brooke, Sunshine, Hank and Draiden, had returned back to William McKinley to see if she was still there.

**Holly:  
**_And although there's pain in my chest,  
I still wish you the best with a...`  
Forget you! _**(Santana, Brittany, Quinn:**_ Oo, oo, oooo_**)**

"Is that?" Harmony begun as the five slowly approach the entrance. They notice the New Directions as they watch Ms. Holliday singing.

"Yup." Brooke responded in a whisper as they quietly turn away.

"She can't be doing this to us! Not now!" Harmony continued to complain.

"She's a sub, remember? She had to sub for Mr. Schuester today, he's really sick." Draiden reminded.

"Still, why didn't she tell us?"

"We'd only ask her to spy for us, which she'd probably not agree to."

"I'll text everyone else that we found her." Brooke announced

**Mercedes:**  
_Oh yes she did_ **(Artie:** _Yes she did!_**)**

**Holly:**  
**(New Directions:**_ Uh!_**)** _Whhhy?_

"Sounds like their almost finished, we better get out of here guys." Hank whispered.

* * *

Vocal Inspirations regrouped at Jazzeria's to discuss the situation at hand.

"It's official. She's ditched us because she doesn't believe in us." Karina commented.

"Or she's temporarily subbing for Mr. Schuester, like I said earlier?"

"We can still come up with a set-list!" Sugar encouraged as she walked to the front of the dance studio. She grabbed a black erasable marker and wrote: "**Sugar!**".

"So, what solo should I sing at Sectionals?"

"The solo that miraculously kills the person who sings it." Karina suggested.

"Damn, someone had an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning." Megan commented.

"Meanwhile, the troll only continues to get uglier."

"Drop dead."

"After you!"

"Seriously, what's the deal between you two?" Brooke interrupted.

"You mean Megan didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Can we talk about this at another time? Right now we need a set-list!" Hank interrupted.

"And a good one at that." Harmony agreed as she rose from her seat and grabbed another black erasable marker. "We just need a solo and duet, since a duet is required."

"Wait, a duet is required?" Eli asked.

"It is for everyone competing in the 2010 West Central Sectionals round. Didn't you hear? Ms. Holliday told us last week." Harmony explained.

"Must have missed that." Eli said awkwardly.

"I say Hank and Sunshine take the duet; they were the winners of the duet competition." Harmony suggested as she wrote their names down. "Any song you guys have in mind?"

"We'll get back to you on that."

"I understand."

"Boring." Sugar spat out as she sat back down.

"Can you please stop acting like you run things around here? Ms. Holliday will probably be back tomorrow. There's no way in hell that Mr. Schue would allow the enemy to coach his kids when Sectionals is a month away." Karina tried to persuade.

"So what do we do if she doesn't come back? We can't get lazy!"

"It's just a day."

"An extra day that New Directions will have over us."

"Well you can sit here and pretend to know what you're doing while I go back to McKinley before I miss practice." Karina concluded as she rose from her chair, grabbed her bag and walked out of Jazzeria.

"Finally." Megan said in a relived tone.

"She has a point though, let's just call it a day and we'll rehearse tomorrow." Andre suggested.

"I guess." Harmony reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Harmony arrived a little earlier than usual as she walks down the silent corridors of the school. She had questions and she knew who had answers.

As she arrived in Mr. Schuester's classroom, she notices the blonde substitute setting up.

"Hola!"

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"Subbing for Mr. Schue. He came down with the flu."

"So you just left us alone when Sectionals is only a month away?!"

"I thought you guys would be fine on your own. Especially you Harmony!"

"Well it wasn't so easy. Karina is just so-"

"I think I get the picture." Ms. Holliday interrupted.

"So how long will you be subbing? And why did they ask you of all people?"

"Gee, that didn't hurt."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. Don't be so uptight." Ms. Holliday reassured. "Kurt asked me, after he witnessed my singing in Mrs. Chandler's class."

"So they didn't know that-"

"Not at all. But they will find out sooner or later." Ms. Holliday interrupted once again. "Tell everyone to meet in the choir room after school today."

"But what about New Directions?"

"They canceled practice to go play laser-tag after school today."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Harmony agreed to. "Oh and Ms. Holliday?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you've done so far, you're great." Harmony said with a smile as she left the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Harmony exclaimed.

"It was the only way to get you here."

"I can't believe Ms. H is working for them." Rachel exclaimed as well as she glanced at the other side of the room. Ms. Holliday had told both clubs to meet in the choir room, much to everyone's dismay.

"Now they'll know our set-list!" Finn added.

"We don't have a set-list." Kurt reminded.

"But they didn't know that." Finn whispered, though many heard him.

"Where's Banchou and Henderson? I heard they hopped on the rejection bandwagon too." Puck asked the Vocal Inspirations.

"And we thought you were still getting butt-raped by your cellmate 'Squeaky Bubbles'." Karina shot back.

"I've named a bubble Squeaky before. He died 5 seconds later after he 'crashed' into a wall. I still blame Lord Tubbington."

"How are we going to make a set-list if our competition is in the same room?" Mercedes asked in the most pleasant way she ever could.

"Well first off, I figured we could finally get over the rivalry between the two groups."

"What are you suggesting?" Harmony inquired.

"Tomorrow, both clubs will perform a song about how they feel about the other."

"Ah hell nah." Artie retorted.

"Take Harmony and Cat for example. Prior to their sing-off, they were still arguing and now at least they can tolerate to be in the same room."

"For now. I wouldn't want to hurt Harmony's feeling again."

"In your dreams!"

"So are there any other requirements for this number?" Rachel asked.

"Anything's fair game. But I'm not helping either of you, it wouldn't be fair. So I'll go do something else while you guys decide on what you're going to do."

"New Directions calls the auditorium." Rachel announced quickly.

"Let's roll!" Artie demanded as he and the rest of his team members headed to the auditorium. Ms. Holliday had left through the other door.

"'Circus' by _Britney Spears_! That'll show 'em who's boss, plus I already have experience with that song. Mr. Schue even said it was a 'nice attempt'."

"She's not the only singer in the world, if she's even considered one." Karina suggested.

"We need a song that says 'don't-fuck-with-us'." Eli said bluntly.

"Basically." Harmony agreed, after she finished giggling from what Eli say.

"And awesome costumes. No performance is complete without costumes." Cat added, with Sugar agreeing with an exciting nod.

"We should go shopping after-school today!"

"Agreed."

"After, we pick our song." Harmony said, gaining Cat's and Sugar's attention. Cat and Sugar then gave each other a high-five.

"What about this song?" Megan asked as she shown Harmony the phone screen. She was looking for songs on her phone as everyone else were talking. The other members then gathered around Megan as she pressed play. They seemed pleased by the choice as smiles grew.

* * *

"They probably chickened out." Santana suggested. "I wouldn't want to mess with Auntie Tana if I were them."

"This isn't like them." Ms. Holliday stated.

"Can we start working on our set-list now? They're not coming and we're just wasting time waiting on them." Rachel asked her club members.

"We've arrived losers!" yelled Sugar as she arrived. Vocal Inspirations marched proudly into the choir, in costume of course. They were dressed like rock stars, mainly dealing with leather, face paint, fishnets and a few boas for some of the members. And you can't forget Cat's rock-tastic tutu or Karina's splatter painted white jeans.

"What do you know? The circus is coming to town." Santana joked.

"You're joking now, but once we rock this number we'll see who's laughing." Andre shot back as the group sat down.

"I dig the costumes." Ms. Holliday complimented.

"Said the substitute with a cow costume." Quinn added.

"Where ever did you find this amazing boa?" Kurt asked Sugar as he caressed it softly.

"Wal-Mart."

"No way!"

"That's what I said!"

"So who wants to go first?"

"We'll let them go first." Hank volunteered, being the bigger man.

"Well unlike you, we don't need ridiculous costumes for our performances."

"So what's with your get-up Berry?" Karina insulted, causing a few to laugh or smirk.

"I'm sorry but that was a good one." Ms. Holliday apologized before she started to laugh. "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be."

As every performance started, the band was cued by Rachel Berry. New Directions then started clapping and stomping to the beat of the famous 'We Will Rock You' by _Queen_, the cover by _Britney Spears_, _Beyoncé_ and _P!nk_.

**Santana:  
**_We will, we will rock you!_**  
**

**New Directions:  
**_We will, we will rock you_** (Rachel: **_oooh_**)  
**

They were good, as always. Even Sugar caught herself mouthing the words as she tried not to look too impressed with their performance. Another hard number to top. As Rachel begun singing, her eyes continued to glance at Harmony's and Sunshine's direction.

**Rachel:  
**_Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise_  
_Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin'_

**Rachel and New Directions_:  
_**_We will we will rock you_** (Rachel:**_ ooh_**)_  
_(Rachel:**_ I said_**)**_ we will, we will rock you _**(****Mercedes:**_ oh, yeah_**)**_  
_

**Mercedes:  
**_Buddy you're a young man, hard man_  
_Fightin' in the street, gonna take on the world some day_  
_Blood on your face_  
_Big disgrace  
__Wavin' your banner all over the place, yeah_

**New Directions:**_  
We will, we will rock you  
_**(Mercedes:**_ We will rock you, yeah_**)_  
_**_We will, we will rock you_** (Santana:**_ Oh, yeah_**)**_  
_

**Santana:  
**_Buddy you're an old man, poor man_  
_Pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_Big disgrace_  
_Somebody better put you back into your place  
_**(Mercedes:**_ Back into your place_**)**_  
_

**Rachel and New Directions:  
**_We will, we will rock you**  
**_**(Santana:**_ We're gonna, we're gonna_**)**_**  
**_**(Rachel:**_ I said, WE WILL rock you_**)**_**  
**We will, we will rock you**  
**_**(Santana:**_ Yeah, come on_**)**_**  
**We will, we will rock you**  
**_**(Mercedes:**_ Oh, oh, rock you, oh hey yeah_**)_  
_**_We will, we will rock you_**_  
_(Mercedes and Santana:** _Will rock you_**)**  
_We will, we will rock you..._

As good sports, Vocal Inspirations applauded. It was a good performance with very good vocals provided by Rachel, Santana and Mercedes.

"Not bad guys, not bad at all." Ms. Holliday praised as New Directions sat back down.

"As usual." Rachel bragged.

"We kick ass." Puck said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get cocky." Ms. Holliday warned. "Vocal Inspirations?"

Vocal Inspirations stood up as they were called to perform next. They huddled into their group to discuss a few things and stood in formation before the song could start.

**Sunshine:  
**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**  
**

The note and the way Sunshine sung it scared the living hell out of most of New Directions, and she knew it as she witnessed the look of shock on Rachel's face. Priceless.

**Hank:**_  
We're not gonna take it  
_

**Rory:**_  
No, we ain't gonna take it!  
_

**Brooke:**_  
We're not gonna take it anymore, uh!  
_

Each member was taking turns in "the center stage", considering that the assignment had to deal with the club as a whole rather than three people. They looked like a very weird music video for a rock song with fist-pumping, head shaking and jumping up and down like a moron for choreography, which fit perfectly into the song where you can just get crazy all over the place.

**Sunshine:  
**_We've got the right to choose it_  
_There ain't no way we'll lose it_**  
**

**Megan:  
**_This is our life,  
This is our song,  
Whoa!_**  
**

**Joe:  
**_We'll fight the powers that be just_  
_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

**Sugar:  
**_You don't know us,_  
_You don't belong!_

**Draiden:  
**_Oh you're so condescending_  
_Your gall is never ending_**  
**

Cat, being the person that she is, even decided to get in Rachel's face when it was time for her part and boy did she enjoy every minute of it.

**Cat:**_  
We don't want nothin',  
Not a thing from you, yow_

**Eli:  
**_Your life is trite and jaded_  
_Boring and confiscated_

And of course, Karina directed her part to Quinn as she looked in her direction and pointed.

**Karina:  
**_If that's your best,_  
_Your best won't dooooo_**  
**

**Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh  
_

**Andre and Rory:  
**_We're right**  
**_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Yeah!_

**Cat and Brooke**:  
_We're free_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Yeah!_

**Jackson and Hank: **  
_We'll fight_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Yeah!_

**Joe and Karina**:  
_You'll see!_

Harmony had also decided to get into Ms. Holliday's face for her part which Ms. Holliday laughed at with an arched eyebrow.

**Harmony**:  
_Aaaaaaaah!_  
_We're not gonna take it!_

The harmonies that they added to the song only made it three times better than awesome.

**Vocal Inspirations:**_**  
**__No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

Then after the group as a whole stopped singing, the dance break begun which included Brooke singing a bit. It was like a dance party in the choir room. A few even decided to stand near by the New Directions and dance during the dance break, only leaving them with either puzzled and shocked looks or laughs and smiles.

**Brooke**:  
_Yeah Yeah Yeaaah Wooooaah!_

**Vocal Inspirations**:  
_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_Oh We're not gonna take it anymore_ **(Sunshine**: _Anymore!_**)**

**Vocal ****Inspirations**:  
_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, no, we ain't gonna take it_ **(Sunshine**: _Take it_**)**  
_Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

**Sunshine:**  
_Yeeeaaah_

**Vocal Inspirations**:  
_Oooh  
Anymore!_

Though it didn't deal with much advanced choreography, aside from Andre's break dancing during the dance break, the performance was great. They too received applause where it was needed.

"Impresionante! Though I'm a little curious as to why Andre and Jackson got such short parts to sing."

"Newbies gotta pay the price." Eli joked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've seen better." Santana commented, shrugging her shoulders as Vocal Inspirations had sat down.

"Well, hopefully that blew off all of the negative steam that some of us has been saving. Our next theme of the week will be dance."

"Our? As in all of ours?" Tina asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but last time I checked we were two separate show choirs."

"Two separate show choirs that need serious dancing lessons."

"We've got Mike and Brittany." Finn responded.

"And Karina, Andre and even Sugar are pretty good dancers too." Harmony complimented.

"However members from both groups suffer from WMDS."

"Which is?"

"White man's dance syndrome, or the Finn man's dance syndrome."

"He's not that bad."

"Are you kidding Berry? Finny here can't even tap his foot on beat, let alone dance. It's still a mystery as to how my boy plays the drums."

"It's okay, Finn's not the only one." Ms. Holliday encouraged.

"Why are you helping us?" Quinn blurted.

"An easy win isn't valued as much."

"So what do you have planned?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." she said with her usual smirk. "Tomorrow, you better bring your dancing shoes because we're gettin' loose!"

* * *

As lunch was finally over, Brooke was able to catch up with Megan in the crowded hallway as everyone was on their way to fourth period.

"What was Karina talking about?"

"When?"

"That day at Jazzeria."

"I don't know, she's probably just trying to bother me like she always does."

"So if I ask her.."

"Nothing's going on!" Megan defended, even though she was lying. But who could blame her? All the help and support Brooke gave her might as well have been thrown in a dumpster when they decided to go back out.

"Whoa, chill out! No need to get snappy. I was just concerned."

"Sorry, but thanks for caring."

"That's what friends are for." Brooke responded. "And if there is anything you want to talk about-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you about it, mom." Megan joked.

"See ya later." Brooke finished as the two parted ways. Before Megan was given a chance to even breathe, Lucas scared the living daylights out of her by wrapping his arms around hers. He then kissed her on the cheek, and didn't mind anyone that glanced.

"I thought we weren't going public."

"I thought so too. But then I thought why would I fucking care what those other losers think?" Lucas began as Megan turned to look at him. "So now, if you want, you can tell everyone in Vocal Inspirations too."

"Cool?" Megan responded, being very confused at the moment.

"What's up now?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." she quickly defended.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll see ya later then girlfriend." he said, emphasizing "girlfriend" seconds before he pecked Megan on the cheek and went on elsewhere.

Relationship problems suck.

* * *

Vocal Inspirations and New Directions agreed to meet in the choir room as Ms. Holliday demanded. The members waited in the choir room, with a silence that filled the room. You could grab and bite into the awkwardness that lurked in the air.

"Like seriously, where is she?" Sugar asked as she broke the silence. "I didn't change out of my heels for nothing."

"Keep squawking and your daddy will have to decide what heels you'll wear to show to your hairy Mafia family members at your funeral." Santana warned.

"My family is not in the Mafia!"

"You keep believing that Richie."

As always, Ms. Holliday strutted in the choir room before another word was said. However, she wasn't in her usual attire. Or a cow costume. Instead, she was dressed like a cow girl. She wore a black and pink plaid short sleeve shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket, black leather boots and a black cowboy hat.

"Yee-ha!" yelled Puck in his best country accent, which cracked the room up.

"That is so cute. A little too country for my taste but it works for you." Sugar complimented.

"Look, I'm down with you trying to help us and all but square dancing isn't for me Ms. H." Mercedes admitted.

"Don't worry, this is only for an exercise." she reassured to the diva. "For this, I'm going to need you, you, you and you." Ms. Holliday continued as she pointed to Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana.

"Whoa wait Carrie Underwood!" Santana began before any of the girls got up.

"This stuff is easy. Easier than the routines that Sylvester has you guys doing."

"Giddy-up!" Brittany said as she was the first of the four to get up. Karina and Sugar followed, as Santana was the last to reluctantly get up.

"Pay attention because the girls and I will only demonstrate once. Then after that, we're grabbing a partner to dance with. Then, I expect everyone to do it. It's not rocket science."

"Can we just start?" Karina asked as the girls were spreading out.

**Holly:**  
_Boom clap_  
_Boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom-boom clap_  
_Boom de clap de clap_  
_Boom-boom clap_  
_Boom de clap de clap_

"Is she serious?" Tina asked herself with a smirk

_Boom-boom clap_  
_Boom de clap de clap_

_Try it with me, here we go._

**Holly (Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana)**_**:**  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap _(_Whoa-oh_)_  
That's right_

_Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap _(_Whoa-oh_)

**Holly:  
**_1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,_  
_I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,_  
_That's gonna make you move your feet._**  
**

**Holly (Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana)****:  
**_I'll give the Bar (hey)-B (hey)-Q (hey),_  
_Show and tell your how to move (hey, hey),_  
_If you're 5 or 82 (hey, hey),_  
_This is something you can do (Whoa-oh)_

After Ms. Holliday got through singing around and near the kids in the chairs, she got took center stage and began the first part of the choreography. Though it was Miley Cyrus, the dance number was a good exercise and it was pretty easy to follow as Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana execute the moves with ease while singing back-up.

**Holly with Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana:  
**_Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
__Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
__Put your hawk in the sky,  
__And move side-to-side.  
__Jump to the left, stick it, glide._

_Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

**Holly (Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana):_  
_**_Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)_

**Holly:  
**_Throw it all together, that's how we roll._**  
**

After the cheering over that part was over, the song cut to the instrumental. During the short instrumental, Ms. Holliday had huddled the girls in a group to whisper before she continued. Afterwards she continued to sing as she grabbed Finn to dance with her. Karina picked Andre, Brittany picked Mike, Santana picked Puck and much to Harmony's dismay, Sugar picked Rory which he didn't seem to mind. The ten in front of everyone else then also performed the moves with ease. Even Finn could do the steps.

_We get to 4, 5, 6_  
_And you're feeling busted,_  
_But it's not time to quit,_  
_Practice makes you perfect._

**Holly with Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana:  
**_Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
__Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
__Put your hawk in the sky,  
__And move side-to-side.  
__Jump to the left, stick it, glide._

_Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

**Holly (Andre, Rory, Mike, Puck, Finn, Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana):**_****__  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)_

**Holly:**___**  
**__Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

Ms. Holliday then asked everyone to get up, which everyone agreed to so they could join in on the fun too. Even Rachel was laughing with happiness. You couldn't tell that these were two rivals groups going against each other at Sectionals. If anything, you'd assume they were extras in the that Hannah Montana movie.

_Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
__Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
__Put your hawk in the sky,  
__And move side-to-side.  
__Jump to the left, stick it, glide._

**Holly with Karina, Sugar, Brittany and Santana:  
**_Zig-zag, across the floor  
__Shuffle in diagonal,  
__When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
__One-footed, 180 twist.  
__Then a zig-zag, step slide  
__Lean it left, clap 3 times  
__Shake it out, head to toe_

**Holly:_  
_**_Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

**Holly (All):**___****__  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)_

**Holly:_  
_**_Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

**Holly (All):**___****__  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)  
__Do the hoedown (throw-down)_

**Holly:_  
_**_Throw it all together, that's how we roll._

After she finished, everyone cheered for themselves, not realizing that Sue Sylvester had entered the choir room with Becky Jackson.

"Lame!" yelled Becky as the cheering died down.

"Now now Becky, let's be nice. Just because they're challenged doesn't mean we have to call them mean names." Sylvester said as all attention was toward them.

"May I help you with something Sue?"

"It's Principal Sue now Blondie." she corrected.

"She was serious!" Cat said in a scared tone as she coward behind Joe.

"Since when did that happen?"

"Since the school board said so at precisely 8:49 A.M." she explained. "And do you want to know what my first rule of order was?"

"What?"

"Tell 'em Becky."

"Firing Mr. Schuester's ass!"

"Wait, what are we going to do without him?" Rachel asked as the New Directions began to worry. "And who's going to take over New Directions?"

"Ms. Holliday, obviously, is doing a great job with you guys."

"But she's our show choir director!" Sunshine reminded.

"That's right," Sylvester replied, "and if either of the two groups can't find a replacement then New Directions will have no choice but to join forces with the Rejections or quit while you're ahead."

"Shove that down your throat and eat it!" Becky added.

"I can't believe you."

"Well, believe it, Blondie." Sylvester retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to tell Coach Beiste that the football team must be disbanded." she continued as she and Becky left the room, after Becky gave them "the birdie".

"Considering the fact that New Directions has more experience in competition, I think we sho-"

"But she's our show choir director first." Brooke interrupted Rachel. "We're not going to just give her up."

"We could ask Ms. Pillsbury, like we did last year for Sectionals." Tina suggested.

"She's clueless when it comes to music, though she did give me that solo and that was pretty cool."

"I gave you that solo." Rachel corrected, adding the extra emphasis on "I".

"Whatever."

"Until we can find another show choir director, or convince Ms. Bitchy Pants to re-hire Schuester, you're all in one show choir. And if by Sectionals, you want to leave then fine by me." Ms. Holliday demanded while some of the kids moaned in resentment. "What was Schuester wanting to do with New Directions for Sectionals?"

"I do remember him mentioning that he wanted us to sing a number from_ Singin' In The Rain_." Rachel announced.

"Lame." Santana protested.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Ms. Holliday asked. For once, Santana was hushed. "So here's our assignment for the rest of the week. You guys are going to come up with ideas for Sectionals and try using songs from _Singin' In The Rain_."

"More musicals!" Harmony said to herself excitingly.

"Quiet Overstreet." Karina silenced.

"Like you're the one to talk?" Andre joked, with Karina responding by kicking him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow."

"But there's a catch. Anyone that presents an idea has to have at least another person from the other club involved."

"Define involved." Rachel demanded while using air quotes on involved.

"Wow, you're stupid." Brittany blurted, which a few like Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Meaning, they're not back-up singers or dancers. If we actually have to become one choir, we should get use to singing with each other. Before today, I bet none of you even sang a note together."

"Actually, we had a 'Battle of The Glee Clubs' in the auditorium," Cat stated, "and we kicked ass while doing it." she continued, receiving a high five from Sugar and Jackson.

"More like ass kicked." Puck corrected.

"They were okay, 5 out of 10." Karina admitted.

"Ta loca! 5 out of 10 my ass! We were awesome!" Santana argued.

"And now all 26 of you can be amazing awesome ass kickers at Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals."

* * *

"We just have to deal with it for now." Harmony said to Sunshine, as they were discussing about what happened yesterday nearby Sunshine's locker.

"Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, Rachel and Sam had approached the two girls. Smiling, weirdly enough.

"Hello girls." Rachel said in a happy mood.

"Hey guys." Sunshine greeted back, mimicking her mood.

"Hi Sam." Harmony greeted. "Rachel." she said in a not-so welcoming tone.

"Rachel and I were wondering if you wanted to do a number with us and some of the other guys in New Directions." Sam offered.

"Depends, will you send us to another crack house?"

"No promises." Rachel joked.

"No thanks." Sunshine declined, as she tried to walk away until Sam grabbed her wrists.

"Remember 'The Tango Maureen'?"

"Yeah?"

"We sound great together. Ms. Holliday will be stupid to say no to us."

"We'd be stupid if we said yes." Harmony added as she separates Sam and Sunshine.

"I don't know. What's the catch?"

"No catch, I promise." Rachel reassured.

"And Quinn and Rachel will be okay with me singing lead vocals with Sam?"

"I promise." Rachel said. She did sound pretty convincing.

"Quinn will be fine with it."

"And what about me?"

"You're singing a duet with me." Rachel announced proudly.

"Oh." Harmony said in a slight disappointed tone.

"Tomorrow, after Glee's over, meet us here." Rachel informed as she once again handed over a piece of paper to both Harmony and Sunshine. "It's the address to 'The Bella's Ballet Academy'; I've been dancing there since I could walk. They even gave me a key that I can use whenever they're closed." she continued as she took out the key of her skirt pocket to show the girls then placed it back.

"Sure." said Harmony and Sunshine in unison, both having smiles on their faces. The warning bell had rang and it was almost time for second period.

"Gotta go, see ya later." Sunshine said as the girls both walk away.

"You better hope this works." Quinn warned Rachel as she joined Sam and Rachel.

"It will, trust me. Thank you Quinn and Sam for your cooperation."

"Yeah, no problem." Sam replied with a tone that was somewhat regretful.

* * *

As Sunshine walks into her Biology class, she notices Hank sitting in the seat beside her already. With a smile on his face.

"Someone seems a little happy, is there a sub today?"

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Hit me." Sunshine replied with a smile.

"So, I've been thinking."

"One can only hope." Sunshine joked.

"We had a lot of fun at Breadstix, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, would it be crazy to ask you if I could take you somewhere else? Right after Glee Club rehearsal?"

"I would love to," Sunshine quickly replied, remembering in a split what she promised Sam and Rachel, "but I can't because I'm helping some of the New Directions with the assignment in Glee."

"Who?"

"Quinn, Artie and a couple others asked me to lead them in a song to perform tomorrow." Sunshine replied with a white lie. She wasn't lying completely. She just left out the part about Sam. Who even knew if Artie and Quinn were going to be there? Surely it wasn't going to be just Sam and Sunshine, they'd had enough alone time together and Quinn made that very clear last time. And why did she have to lie about it in the first place? She was starting to confuse herself.

"Quinn Fabray? As in Cheerio Captain Fabray?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Just curious is all."

"Next time?"

"Definitely."

_'Good job Sunshine.' _she thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

"Look, I know you have a hatred for Glee Club but that doesn't give you a reason to fire Will." Ms. Holliday stated. She was in the principal's, or Sue's, office during her planning period.

"I could not think of a more perfect reason to get rid of Will. If you don't like something, get rid of it." Sylvester admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Please re-consider. The kids need Will and my kids need me."

"Blondie, this is the perfect plan to get the Jets and the Sharks to finally work together to terrorize the streets as one." Sylvester explained.

"And I'm down for all of them getting along. But to force the kids into one show choir is asking a bit much, don't you think?"

"Not at all. I mean, sure, it could possibly lead to the destruction of both of the annoying and to an extent talent-less Glee Clubs; which means my budget will be fully restored and the Cheerios walk away with yet another first place Nationals championship trophy, but what's to worry about? You're kids will be fine." Sylvester rambled. "And let's be honest, not a single student in McKinley will give a damn if either or both of the Glee Clubs disbanded."

"Besides the students in Glee and the kids that actually enjoy their performances."

"And what student in their right mind enjoys listening to those kids? The EC kids or the deaf kids?"

"Just please bring Will back."

"The only way I'll ever re-hire the devil's spawn is if the school were being invaded by mutant gorillas, ripping out the ear drums of nearly all of our students and giving them HIV and AIDS in the process."

"You evil little-"

"Oh I know and I'm flattered." Sylvester said. "Now get the hell out of my office before I fire your ass."

* * *

"Wow, their rehearsal seems to be going well." Harmony inferred as she and Rachel both walk in another dance studio while most of the New Directions and Sunshine were rehearsing their ideas in the dance room across from them. "So what ideas did you have?"

"Well, for the longest I've wanted to sing a jazzy show-tune with a good dance beat but Mr. Schuester is pretty strict on what we can and can't sing for competition. I needed a partner to sing with and I don't think anyone else in Vocal Inspirations would have been more perfect for this song than you."

"What's the song?"

"A certain closing number in the musical-"

"_Chicago_!" they both finished simultaneously.

"Maybe this one show choir epidemic isn't so bad after all." Harmony stated in a tone that made it evident that there was a smirk on her face. The smirk then disappeared. "Did you really feel threatened by me and Sunshine?"

"Yeah. I mean, your auditions were... phenomenal actually. You reminded me of me when I auditioned for Rhythm Explosion my freshman year."

"What did you audition with?"

"On My Own from-"

"_Les Miz_." they finished simultaneously again.

"Sometimes I tend to go a bit over-board to get my way."

"Really, I hadn't noticed?" Harmony replied with a sarcastic tone, causing both girls to laugh.

* * *

"Are you walking home?" Sam asked as he followed Sunshine.

"Yeah, why?"

"It seems like a long way."

"You don't even know where I live." Sunshine reminded.

"Still, walking home by yourself isn't cool. It's already getting dark."

"My mom knows I'm on my way but thanks anyway dad." Sunshine joked. "And you're walking home too hypocrite!"

"But I live nearby."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it, mom." Sam joked back. "Be ready for tomorrow."

"Oh I will be." Sunshine reassured. Then a cool breeze had blown in Lima, causing Sunshine to shiver a bit.

"Here." Sam said as he took off his Letterman jacket to give to Sunshine. She hesitated at first, then decided to put it on anyway.

"Thanks, I didn't know it was going to be this cold out."

"It's not a problem when you're from the good ol' state of Kentucky." Sam replied in an awful country accent, once again causing Sunshine to laugh. He tends to do that alot nowadays.

"See, my house is right there!" Sunshine pointed out. They were about a block away now.

"So you live near Tina and Mike? That's cool."

"Yeah, they were the first to welcome me to the neighborhood."

"They're pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're almost there."

"Yup." Sunshine agreed as they get closer with each step. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem." Sam said.

"Be sure to text me so I know you made it home safe."

"I will." Sam said as he began to walk away while Sunshine approached her front door.

"Wait, your jacket!" Sunshine yelled, getting Sam's attention, as she puts the key in the keyhole.

"My bad." he apologized as he was on his way over there. Sam stands in front of Sunshine as Sunshine struggles to get her arm out of the sleeve. She almost falls forward, having Sam catch her in his arms. "What would you do without me?"

"Cry." Sunshine joked as she was still getting out of Sam's jacket while Sam was still holding her. They both stare at each other with a smile as Sunshine hands over the jacket. Sam finally lets go of Sunshine and hugs her, which last for a few seconds. And then, a kiss. It surprised the both of them but it felt right, oddly enough. The kiss lasts longer than the hug as the duo are kissing each other. Then Sunshine realizes that Sam has a girlfriend and that she would kill her if she knew what was going on. What girl wouldn't be pissed? Not to mention whatever feelings she had for Hank, if there were any. And this kiss wasn't helping her at all.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'll s-see ya later." Sunshine says hesitantly as she escapes the trouty lips and enters the home.

_'What. Just. Happened?'_

* * *

"What do you mean it was an accident?!" Rachel asked Sam as he approached her at her locker. "Do you know what you have done? You and your trouty mouth completely ruined the plan! And if Mr. Schue comes back, we'll be slaughtered at Sectionals! There's no way-"

"It just happened. It wasn't planned or anything. We talked, we hugged and then our lips were connected." Sam explained to Rachel in a softer and more quiet tone. "If anything, that'll give her more of a reason to join New Directions."

"Samuel, I know what it's like kissing a boy who happens to taken. It gives a girl a guilty conscience. Not to mention the fact that Quinn is also on New Directions. She's not going to want anything to do with us." Rachel explained. "So you're going to apologize to Sunshine and tell her that you told Quinn everything." she continued.

"I didn't tell Quinn everything. I hadn't told anyone but you. That'd be lying."

"And now you want to develop morals?!"

"Says the girl that sends people to crack houses."

"I had good intentions...for myself." Rachel admitted. "Whether or not you decide to tell Quinn is something you have to decide for yourself but you have to at least apologize to Sunshine."

"Okay, okay." Sam agreed as he and Rachel finally departed to get to class. Little did they know that their secret conversation wasn't so secret after all..

* * *

"Alright guys, so apparently the Princesses of Broadway have a duet for us. Ladies?" Ms. Holliday introduced in the auditorium. Rachel and Harmony arrive on stage in an elegant black with red detail flapper seal coat. Both of the females' hair were tied in buns, and both wore red lipstick with red nail polish, silvery gray eye-shadow and mascara.

"Before we begin our number, we'd just like to take the time to thank the Motta family for a generous donation to the art funds at William McKinley." Rachel announced, leading everyone to applaud especially Sugar.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Harmony and Rachel!" Harmony introduced, once again causing both Glee Clubs to applaud.

"She meant Rachel and Harmony." Rachel corrected as the two were getting ready.

**Rachel and Harmony:**  
_You can like the life you're living_  
_You can live the life you like_

Rachel and Harmony then winked at each other as they sung "mess around with Ike" and continued looking at the audience with their hands on their hips. It wasn't a surprise that their voices were made for each other; they were very similar.

_You can even marry Harry, but mess around with Ike_

_And that's good_  
_Isn't it? Grand_  
_Isn't it? Great_  
_Isn't it? Swell_  
_Isn't it? Fun_  
_Isn't it? But nothing stays_

The girls slowly walk down the stairs, closer to the center stage as the song continued. They even showed off a little bit of their transparent leggings. They even changed it up a bit, by adding a little harmony to the song that Rachel was singing.

_In fifty years or so_  
_It's gonna change, you know_  
_But, oh, it's heaven_  
_Nowadays!_

Then the dancing begun, after the girls took off their coats and revealed the red, short, flapper dresses like they were in the movie. They even used similar items in the movie, like canes and even added hats and threw them at the audience. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the performance as they clapped to the beat while the girls continued dancing. And boy was it a long instrumental before they finished.

_And all that_

Then with the two guns they acquired, they were "shooting" at the screen behind them as they "exploded".

_Jazz!_

The performance ended with the two girls landing their cartwheels with both hands in the air.

* * *

Sunshine, Quinn and a few others were in the girl's bathroom, changing to get ready for their number. As everyone left the bathroom, only Quinn and Sunshine remained. As Sunshine finished fixing her hair, she was on her way out until Quinn blocked the entrance.

"Hold it, we need to talk!"

_'Uh, oh...'_

"About?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Quinn accused. "You don't think I would have figured it out sooner or later. I'm his girlfriend!"

"W-what are you talking ab-"

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Quinn yelled, walking toward Sunshine, cornering her. "And you think you might have a chance since Rachel took Finn away from me, but I'm not the stupid naive little girl I was last year. The only reason Sam kissed you was because Rachel told everyone to 'play nice' with Harmony and Sunshine so you two would reconsider joining New Directions! He doesn't like you and he never will. He doesn't need you when he has me!" Quinn continued in an angered tone.

"I'm sorry but it was an accident. There was no intention of us ki-"

"An accident?" Quinn asked in a sarcastic tone. "If it was an accident, then why didn't Sam tell me himself?"

"Who told you?" Sunshine asked, on the verge of tears.

"I have my sources." she replied simply. "Now here's how the rest of the script goes. After singing this number with _**my** _boyfriend, you'll move on to someone else, probably another guy in your rag tag team of a Glee Club while Sam and I continue our blossoming relationship. And if I even hear that your lips almost touched my boyfriend's, you better hope I'm having a good day. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Sunshine murmured as she tried to go for the door.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said in a sarcastic tone as she stood in Sunshine's way. "I didn't hear you."

"Crystal!" Sunshine yelled.

"That's better." Quinn finished as she strutted out of the bathroom to the auditorium.

In a way, Sunshine was relived that Sam might have kissed her because he was told to. Yet, in another way, it sucked that it meant nothing.

* * *

Sunshine arrived a little later then everyone else, as everyone was in position. Her eyes were a little puffy and red from a little bit of crying she did earlier after her interaction with Quinn in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Holliday asked as Sunshine walked on stage. Everyone noticed that she seemed upset and had worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sunshine said in a convincing tone. She got in position and nodded to the band to cue the music.

The New Directions, with the exception of Rachel and Finn, then began the number.

**(New Directions) Sunshine:**  
**(**_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_**)** _Uh-huh Uh-huh_ (_Eh-Eh_) **(Artie:** _Yeah, Sunny_**)**  
**(**_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_**)** _Uh-huh Uh-huh_ (_Eh-Eh_) **(Artie:** _Good girl gone bad_**)**  
**(**_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_**)** _Uh-huh Uh-huh_ (_Eh-Eh_)** (Artie:** _Take three... Action_**)**  
**(**_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_**)** _Uh-huh Uh-huh_ (_Eh-Eh_) **(Artie:** _Go!_**)**

**Sunshine:**  
_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_  
_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

Sunshine took turns dancing with the other guys as she sung her part of the solo. While doing so, she pictured every other one as either Sam or Hank, which freaked her out. Especially how she imagined Hank in a wheel-chair.

_Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_  
_That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I_

She finished singing as she the last guy she got to dance with was Sam and he begun his part of "Singin' In The Rain" as the guys backed him up.

**Sam (with New Directions' Girls harmonizing):**  
_I'm singin' in the rain_ **(New Direction Boys:** _We'll shine together_**)**  
_Just singin' in the rain_ **(New Direction Boys:** _Be here forever_**)**  
_What a glorious feeling_ **(New Direction Boys:** _Be a friend_**)**  
_I'm happy again_ **(New Direction Boys:** _Stick it out 'till the end_**)**

Then Sunshine somehow imagined that Hank was singing the song and on stage dancing with her.

**Hank:**  
_I'm laughing at clouds _**(New Direction Boys:** _More than ever_)  
_So dark, up above_ **(New Direction Boys:** _We'll have each other_**)**  
_I'm singing, singing in the rain_ **(New Direction Boys:** _Umbrella_**)**

******Hank and Sunshine (with New Directions):**  
_You can stand under my_**  
(**_Umbrella ella ella eh-eh-eh_**)  
****(**_Under my umbrella ella ella eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh_**)**

The whole situation confused her as her mind went from reality to imagination and she wasn't sure where she was anymore. Sunshine began slowing down with the choreography and wore a look of confusion on her face as she continued. Everyone still looked worried from what she noticed, even the guys on stage with her (Quinn's face didn't show any sympathy though).

******Sunshine and Sam (New Directions):**  
_It's raining, raining_** (**_Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh_**)****  
**_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_ **(**_Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh_**)  
**_Baby, come here to me_

**Hank and Sunshine with New Directions:  
**_Come here to me_** (****New Directions:** _My umbrella_**)**

******Sam (Sunshine):**  
_I'm singing in the rain_ **(**_It's raining, raining_**)  
**_Just singing in the rain_** (**_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_**)  
**_What a glorious feeling_ **(**_Baby, come here to me_**)  
**_I'm happy again_** (****Sunshine with New Directions:** _Come here to me_**) (****New Directions:** _My umbrella_**)**

**Hank (Sunshine):  
**_I'm laughing at clouds_** (**_It's raining, raining_**)  
**_So dark, up above_** (**_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_**)  
**_The sun's in my heart_ **(**_Baby, come here to me_**)  
**_And I'm ready for love_

**New Directions:**_  
My umbrella **(**Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh**)**  
My umbrella **(**Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh**)**  
My umbrella **(**Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh**)**  
My umbrella..._

The number ended with Sunshine's holding her open umbrella on the ground like a mic stand with Sam's, or Hank's in Sunshine's mind, shoulder over her with the others posing in the back.

Everything started getting blurry. The audience, the people around Sunshine, everything. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy.

And in a split second, Sunshine fainted on stage.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_ So, I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you like the long chapters? Because if not, just let me know in the reviews and I'll try my best to shorten them. I know it sucks to leave off on a cliffhanger, but it's for the best. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**:D**

_J4X3YN _


	11. Mashed-Up

**_A/N:_**** One of the final showdowns between Vocal Inspirations and New Directions. Mash-up Competition! With a twist! This chapter also introduces the Warblers and a member of yet another show choir. Anyway, here's the eleventh chapter. Read, review and enjoy! And also, take a look at the HSM/Glee crossover story ****"Don't Stop Believin': Breaking Free"****. I'm "collab writing/betaing" for/with the talented and amazing author ****Scarby-Gyrl****, so you guys should check it out (and the poll on her profile for something else)! You all should also read "It All Starts Somewhere" by ambermarie94. It's another Glee fanfic and it's absolutely perfect, one of my favorites!**

**And one more thing, check out my profile for the polyvore link and the tumblr link for this story. Kay? Thanks :D**

**Anyway, enough advertising, get to reading now!**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mashed-Up**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harmony asked as she followed her friend down the hallway. "You seemed stressed from yesterday."

"Thanks but I'm fine. I was just a little hungry." Sunshine lied. She didn't feel like talking about it. It was still rather confusing for her. Not to mention stressful.

"But you had lunch yesterday?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"As always."

"While I was performing yesterday, I had-" Sunshine began to discuss until Hank approached the girls.

"Hey are you okay? You've been ignoring my texts and I haven't seen you since you left home early."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sunshine reassured as the three were walking down the hallway. "My mom took me to the doctor so I don't have any kind of disorder or anything."

"That's good to know." Hank replied with a half-smirk.

"Yeah." Sunshine simply said as she added a smile too.

"Guys, you still haven't decided on a duet to sing!" Harmony realized, breaking the awkward silence. "After Glee rehearsal, we should practice some songs in the auditorium."

"Okay." Hank agreed to. "See ya then." Hank continued as he walked to his locker as the trio departed. The girls were headed to Sunshine's locker.

"What was that?" Sunshine asked.

"Well, I call it helping a friend." Harmony admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Not even my mom?"

"Not even your mother." Sunshine reassured with a giggle. "While I was on stage, I constantly pictured all of the guys were either Sam or Hank. I even imagined Hank in a wheel-chair."

"What's going on with Sam?"

"I kissed him."

"What?"

"I kissed Sam Evans, and apparently someone told Quinn. She confronted me about it before I got to the auditorium and-"

"So do you like Sam?"

"I-I'm not sure. And then there's-"

"Hank." they both said simultaneously.

"I think this duet session between you two could help this situation."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Hank gets ready for first period, Karina approaches him.

"Ready for Spanish class amigo?"

"Sí?" Hank responded, not being sure where the conversation was going.

"Well, here's some Spanish for ya. Yo quiero Hank Saunders." she said flirtatiously which made the boy blush.

"Karina, you're a pretty girl and all but I'm into someone else."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah."

"So you're into girls that kiss other girls' boyfriends? That's a completely normal fetish for a teenage guy."

"What?"

"Sunshine's lips were connected with Trouty's after they finished rehearsing that little love number. You didn't know?" Karina informed, causing Hank's smile to turn into a frown. "You know what, I realized you're not my type. You're way too naive. But good luck with Sunshine though. I'm pretty sure she'll stay faithful. Or not." she continued, trying her best to cause any tension between the members of Vocal Inspirations. And it seemed to be working pretty well too.

* * *

Surprisingly, after Sunshine's downfall on stage, all members from both clubs decided to meet in the choir room. Mr. Schuester was still unemployed and though there wasn't any current rivalry between the two show choirs there still was an awkward tension. Not even one to joke about, just an awkward one. And once Sunshine fainted on stage, that awkward tension just spread like a cancer. The choir room was scary quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sunshine whispered to Hank.

"I'm fine." he replied in a tone that made it evident that he wanted to stay distant.

"Are we still on to rehearsing our duet together?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hello Glee Clubbers!" said a very familiar voice that had the kids alarmed. Coach Sylvester was in the choir room, with a smile on her face. "So, what are we doing this week?"

"Wh-where's Ms. Holliday?" Tina asked, gaining her fake stutter back.

"Sadly, she came down with the flu."

"Or you got rid of her." Kurt strongly accused.

"That's one theory." Sylvester stated.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Subbing for the substitute, what else would I be doing here?"

"Ruining our lives." Eli suggested.

"Destroying the Glee Clubs." Draiden also suggested.

"Looking for treasure." Brittany blurted.

"I'm surprised none of you have taken the initiative to slaughter the other team like a hungry lion when it spots a pregnant gazelle."

"What's the point? We'll probably have no choice but to come together as one if we want to stay in Glee Club." Kurt stated.

"It's just very awkward." Sam added.

"Very." Hank agreed.

Coach Sylvester then looks around the room for something, not caring about the mess that she's making.

"What are you looking for?" Finn asked as she was shuffling through the books and throwing them on the ground.

"Schuester's agenda, he has to have it somewhere." she said, having her back turned against the kids.

"How can you sub for us if you're still the principal?"

"Ignoring your comment." Sylvester said, responding back to Cat's question. "Bingo! New Directions' Agenda."

"I don't think you need to be looking in there." Finn continued as the cheer coach turned the pages violently, causing some to rip out.

"Here we go. A boys vs girls mash-up competition!" Sylvester pointed out.

"Mash-up competition?" Jackson asked New Directions.

"Last year, the boys went against the girls to see who could come up with the best mash-up." Rachel explained.

"Who won?"

"Everyone lost because we were on drugs. I honestly don't remember the song we performed. I think Lord Tubbington was there though."

"So that's why they sent us to the crack house." Harmony explained to Sunshine as they eyed Rachel cautiously.

"No, it's not like that I sw-"

"We can talk about your insane drug addictions later Rachel." Sylvester interrupted. "Right now, we need to work on the mash-up competition." she continued as she tossed the book on the floor by the piano.

"You have some nerve." Ms. Holliday said as she walked in the classroom, looking perfectly fine. "Hola clase!"

"For a woman that's sick, you're smokin'." Puck complimented, checking out the temporary show choir director.

"I thought she was sick?" Megan asked Coach Sylvester.

"She tied me up and locked me in the janitor's closet."

"You have no proof."

"Who else wears tracksuits at this school?"

"The track team."

"But theirs aren't hot pink."

"You win, this round." said the cheer coach as she finally leaves the choir room.

"Sorry about that guys, I was a little tangled."

"Bum dum tss." Draiden joked, mimicking a sound of a drum set whenever a joke is made which stirred a few a couple of laughs in the room.

"So, mash-up competition?" Ms. Holliday asked as she picked up the agenda from the floor and fixed some of the books. "It's boys vs girls?"

"Yeah, that's how it was last year." Santana informed.

"That could work, or we can change it up."

"Vocal Inspirations vs New Directions?" Harmony asked excitingly, hoping she say yes.

"Close but not exactly." Ms. Holliday replied, still pondering. "Okay, I need the following students to please stand right here in a single file line facing everyone." Ms. Holliday began to demand as she pointed at the front of the classroom. "Rachel, Harmony, Hank and Finn, you will be the team captains for each individual team."

So the four adolescents faced the choir room as they stood in a single file, with a respective amount of space between each other.

"Rachel, pick a girl for your team-"

"Mercedes!"

"That's not in New Directions." Ms. Holliday finished, causing everyone to looked shocked.

"Oh no." Harmony mouthed to Sunshine.

"Um, if that's the case then, I pick Cat." Rachel hesitantly said as she pointed at the girl. Cat rose and stood with Rachel as Harmony was pondering on her first member.

"Harmony, you're next. A girl not in Vocal Inspirations."

"Tina." she picked. Tina did the same as she rose from her seat and stood with Harmony.

"Hank, a guy not in Vocal Inspirations."

"Sam." he said, without even thinking it over for a second which had Sunshine a bit worried. Sam, like Cat and Tina, stood near Hank as his name was called.

"And Finn."

"Uh, Jackson I guess."

"Alright now everyone pick a person that is on your Glee Club."

"Mercedes."

"Sunshine."

"Joe."

"Puck."

The reaping of the students in the Glee Club was finally over after long and tough decisions. Group 1 consisted of Rachel as their captain with Cat, Mercedes, Megan, Brooke, and Santana. Group 2, which Harmony was leading, had Sunshine, Tina, Brittany, Quinn (Harmony didn't want to risk it with Santana and apologized to Sunshine after her decision), Sugar and Karina. Karina and Draiden had the option to pick groups since they were the last two left and since there were going to be two groups of six and two groups of seven.

Group 3, with Hank as their team captain, had Sam, Joe, Artie, Rory and Kurt; Finn obviously had Puck, Mike, Andre, Draiden, Eli and Jackson.

After the teams were finalized, they each picked a different classroom to work in with the exception of Rachel's group going to the auditorium and Harmony's group going to the dance studio.

* * *

"Whoa, Brittany! What was that for?" Karina asked as she turned around from Brittany slapping her butt.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Santana. You look like her from the back." Brittany apologized.

"Alright ladies, let's get down to business." Harmony said, taking charge as she took out her notebook from her bag. "Any suggestions anyone?"

"To be honest, I assumed you were going to do everything for us." Quinn admitted.

"What good is the group if one person's doing all the work?" Sunshine asked.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Whoa, my bitch radar just broke. Weird." Karina blurted, obviously directed at Quinn.

"That's not the only thing that's going to break around here."

"You mean your water?"

"Okay!" Harmony interrupted, before Quinn and Karina continued. "Quinn, Karina, if we want to win we have to all be on good terms here."

"She just needs to stop being jealous of me."

"Jealous of what? The fact that you're a teen mom or the fact that your boyfriend can't keep his lips closed?" Karina continued, shocking Sugar, Brittany and Tina because they hadn't heard the news.

"I think we've he-" Sunshine began before she was interrupted once again.

"Well at least I won't die alone or work the stripper poles when I'm older." Quinn continued, completely ignoring Sunshine in the process.

"Of course you won't die alone because your stretch marks will keep you company. And who's to say that you won't get pregnant again?"

"You know it's sad that you can only make pregnancy jokes about me."

"Oh yeah? Guess what else is sad?" Karina asked as she got in Quinn's face.

"Karina, please." Harmony begged.

"Your relationship with your dad." Karina said seconds before Quinn and Karina began brawling in the dance studio. It was hard tearing the two apart but eventually, Harmony and Tina held Quinn and Brittany, Sugar and Sunshine were holding on to Karina.

"This is going great!" Harmony said sarcastically as everyone tried their best to keep the two separated.

"Totally." Tina replied in the same tone.

* * *

Hank's group was the only group to stay in the choir, since it'd be in the best interest for Artie.

"We are screwed." Artie stated.

"Not completely, we can still win this thing as long as we have faith." Joe encouraged.

"Yeah if Rachel, Finn, Sunshine and Harmony were to drop dead the day before." Kurt blurted, shooting everyone back down.

"I'm with Joe on this one. I think we could win this thing." Sam agreed.

"I was thinking we should find two classic rock songs to mash-up, everyone loves classic rock." Hank suggested.

"Classic rock is amazing but everyone else is probably going to go with more modern music. Like Top 40's."

"Or in Rachel and Harmony's case, show tunes and Broadway." Kurt added.

"I can jig!" Rory suggested excitingly.

"That could work if I weren't in a wheel-chair." Artie commented, having Rory pat him on the back.

"But if we're different from everyone else, wouldn't that give us a bigger chance?" Hank asked Sam.{

"Do artists become successful for being different? Weird, yeah, but not different."

"And while we're at it, we can jump off the bridge with the other groups since they're doing it too, right?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"We're not going to get anything done by arguing guys." Kurt interrupted, before the conversation got heated.

"Yeah, if we want to win this thing, we have to work together as a team." Artie added, with Joe and Rory agreeing as well with the nodding of their heads.

"Diana Ross anyone?"

"No." protested all of the guys.

* * *

"Ladies, I would like to welcome you all once again to the first meeting for the second annual boys vs girls mash-off." Rachel welcomed on the stage as her group was getting situated in the seats.

"What songs did you guys do last year?" Brooke asked.

"'Halo' by _Beyoncé_ and 'Walking On Sunshine' by_ Katrina and The Waves_." Rachel answered proudly. "We would have won, had it not been for the drug usage on both teams."

"I had never smiled so hard in my life." Santana added.

"We don't know what we're up against this year, but I have a feeling that the boys are going with the rock route like how they did last year with 'It's My Life/Confessions'."

"So what are you suggesting?" Mercedes asked.

"That we, ladies, put on a rock number. Something with a little edge."

"Something, that I have a solo in, right? Last year, you and Wheezy completely forgot about me, Britt, Q and Asian."

"Of course Santana, I wouldn't forget about you."

"Good, I won't have to go all Lima Heights on you. Again."

"Again?" Cat asked, being curious.

"Rachel's very..."

"Annoying." Mercedes finished, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I know I can be a bit abrasive and controlling but it's for the best of the team."

"Which is why you send anyone who's better than you to the drug houses." Megan reminded.

"It was a mistake, I realize that now. Can we focus on the mash-up competition?"

"Sure. I mean, I don't think there's a drug house for the other groups to fit in but I'm pretty sure you can come up with something." Santana joked, once again causing all of the girls to laugh.

"If you're going to continue to make a fool of me-"

"Hun, you do that all on you're own." Mercedes interrupted.

"I'm out of here!" Rachel stormed out, like how she use to last year.

"I'll go get her!" Brooke volunteered as she went to go follow the Jewish girl.

* * *

"So Finn, you're the captain, what do you suggest?" Jackson asked as their group finally found a room to sit in.

"Beats me. I just know we're going to win this thing. With Mike's and Andre's dance moves, and our kick-ass vocals, we've already won by default." Finn admitted, with Mike and Andre high-fiving each other in the process.

"A bit cocky, like always, but okay." Eli commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Cocky?" Draiden asked. Why wouldn't he ask? Finn's head wasn't on as tight as the average person.

"No I know what it means but it sounds like you have a problem with me."

"Well you've kind of always annoyed me since my sophomore year, but I don't have a problem."

"And why's that?"

"Well you think you're better than everybody else especially since Coach Tanaka gave you the spot for starting Quarterback in your freshman year, which was the beginning of our football team's disaster."

"Says the guy that decides to quit his sophomore year!"

"Yeah, after we became the first school to lose against a school of the deaf."

"That is embarrassing, just saying." Draiden added.

"Instead of arguing, can we just work on the mash-up? We can't let these girls beat us!" Puck interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right." Finn agreed. "If we want to win, we have to put differences aside. Truce?" he offered to Eli with a hand-shake.

"Sure." Eli accepted as he shook Finn's hand.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes wasted on absolutely nothing, all of the groups were dismissed. As Draiden, Andre and Jackson walk down the hallway, they encounter a running Harmony who's hand is gripped on tight to Joe's.

"Guys!" Harmony yelled.

"Oh no." Draiden murmured as they got closer.

"Where's the fire?" Andre asked.

"Beats me. She just ran into the choir room and pulled me down the hallway." Joe replied with uncertainty.

"I have a job for you four."

"What would that be?"

"Well, as the girls and I were rehearsing our mash-up number-"

"You already have a mash-up?" Jackson asked.

"Not exactly." Harmony explained. "Anyway, the girls were talking about the fact that we might have to become one show choir with New Directions and that the Show Choir Board might have to change who we're going against."

"Okay?" Jackson continued with the questions.

"Then that's when I realized, we know absolutely nothing about the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

"So you want us to go in and spy on them?" Draiden asked.

"Exactly!"

"Why can't you do it?" Jackson questioned.

"I don't have a car and I'm not a boy. I'll stick out like a sore thumb. Plus I'm helping Sunshine and Hank with their duet."

"But this is an all boy, preppy and mainly white, private school. No offense." Andre began. "Chances are, they have uniforms and we'll stick out like sore thumbs too."

"Not if you're visiting a friend."

"Isn't spying wrong?" Joe asked Harmony.

"We're only checking out the competition; it's not like we're stealing their set-list or anything, which we still need to come up with." Harmony explained. "So will you guys do it?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"I guess you have a point. I'm in." Jackson agreed to.

"It's an all guy school so, yeah." Draiden joked, causing Harmony and the boys to laugh.

"If Jackson's going then I guess I will too." Andre succumbed to in somewhat of a reluctant tone.

"When you put it that way, then yeah I'm in too." Joe finally agreed to.

"Thanks you guys!" Harmony thanked as she hugged each individual. "Now when you get there, be sure-"

"Wait, where it Dalton Academy anyway?"

"Glad you asked." Harmony began as she took out the map from her bag. It's a good thing she brought those with her. "Right here in Westerville, it's about an hour drive. The directions are on there. I printed this from Google Maps." she said as she handed over the sheet of paper to Jackson.

"We'll need gas money." Andre stated. Harmony dug in her purse for her wallet.

"How much?"

"Probably $25." Andre guessed, which Harmony didn't mind as she handed over the money. "We'll pay you back."

"No need. It's not a problem." Harmony reassured. "When you get there, find the choir room and try to record their rehearsal. Text me the details!" Harmony yelled down the hallway as she ran to the auditorium.

* * *

"Why are we doing this? Coach Sylvester wouldn't hire Mr. Schue in a million years." Hank asked as he, Sunshine and eventually Harmony entered the auditorium.

"Just in case if she does, we want to be prepared." Harmony answered as she passed out sheet music to the two. Harmony then sat at the piano stool with the different songs in front of her.

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day, what's wrong?" Sunshine confronted as the two walked to the stage together.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You kissing Sam. Is it true?"

"Yeah, we kissed."

"Oh." Hank said, realizing that Sunshine had no reason to lie to him for.

"If it makes you feel any better, it didn't mean anything. He was told to kiss me so I could leave Vocal Inspirations."

"What?" Harmony asked, as she seemed a little furious. "That's why they asked us to sing with them?"

"Quinn said Rachel told everyone in New Directions to 'play nice' so we would leave Vocal Inspirations to join them at Sectionals in case Mr. Schue comes back." Sunshine verified.

"That's low, even for New Directions." Hank added, getting a little angry And by the look in Harmony's eyes, she seemed a little pissed off too. "But why didn't you tell me that you were singing with Sam?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was blowing you off for him. I had a feeling you'd be mad at me and Sam and I just didn't want that. Especially from you."

"Well, I guess that's good to know." Hank said with a smirk, once again causing the two to laugh.

"You two are just too cute." Harmony commented. "But, we need to practice one of these songs. So pick one already, I don't have all day." she continued, causing the duo to grin.

"'Alone' by _Heart_ looks interesting. Let's try that one." Sunshine said, with the smirk still being evident now that she knew that Hank wasn't so mad at her anymore.

"Sure."

"Alrighty then." Harmony said before she began the piano. "From the top."

Sunshine cleared her voice before she began her part.

**Sunshine:  
**_I hear the ticking of the clock_  
_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
__I wonder where you are tonight  
__No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_  
_Oh I hope that it won't end though_  
_Alone..._**  
**

_Till now, I always got by on my own_

**Hank and** **Sunshine:**  
_I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

Once again, Sunshine's imagination got the best of her. This time, it wasn't so confusing. There the two were, on stage with the red curtains closed. The audience, full. And the number, amazing so far. And she could also hear the rest of the band, though in reality only Harmony was there with the two playing the piano.

Sunshine was now wearing a cute white short dress with black buttons on the straps and a black belt on the waist. She was also wearing black leggings that stopped at her calves and pretty white heels. Hank was now wearing a white button-up with the first button not being buttoned-up, black slacks and flats to match.

She was imagining the two at Sectionals.

**Hank:**_  
You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight_

Hank and Sunshine then walked around each other in circles as they continued to sing to each other.

**Hank and Sunshine:**_  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight_

Sunshine then approached stage left as Hank approached stage right.

**Sunshine:**_  
But the secret is still my own_

**Hank:**_  
And my love for you is still unknown_

**Hank and Sunshine:**_  
Alone... _

**Sunshine:_  
_**_Aahhh_

**Hank:_  
_**_Aahhh_

**Sunshine:  
**_Till now I always got by on my own_

**Hank and Sunshine:**  
_I never really cared until I met you  
__And now it chills me to the bone_

As the two were singing the chorus, the red curtains opened and behind them were the rest of Vocal Inspirations wearing the exact same outfits as Hank and Sunshine. They were backing up the couple.

_How do I get you alone? _**(Vocal Inspirations**:_ How do I get you alone?_**)**_  
How do I get you alone? _**(Vocal Inspirations:** _How do I get you alone?_**)  
**

Hank and Sunshine then got closer to each other as the song was coming to an end, and grabbed hands while their eyes were locked on to the others.

**Hank and Sunshine with Vocal Inspirations:  
**_Alone...alone..._**  
**

"Great guys." Harmony commented, snapping Sunshine back into reality. She looked around, being almost confused. Her hand was still linked to Hank's but no one else was there.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great actually." Sunshine reassured with a smirk as the two were still holding hands, their eyes still locked on to each others. Hank then crouched down as Sunshine reached a little higher to kiss. Her first, and second, kisses in a two day-span. How lucky.

"Okay, you guys!" Harmony interrupted with a chuckle, as they forgot she was even there. It wasn't as long as the kiss with Sam, but it was just as satisfying if not better.

* * *

"Whoa, the school's huge!" Joe pointed out.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Draiden complained as the four boys got out of Andre's car and walked through the visitor parking lot.

"Like you said, it's an all boy school, so..." Jackson teased, causing Draiden to playfully push him. Jackson playfully pushed him back and soon it became a pushing war.

"Jackson be careful, Brooke's going to get jealous." Andre teased back.

"Me and Brooke are just friends."

"For now." Andre finished. "Soon you two will be making-out in the back of the dance studio at Jazzeria's."

"Whatever." Jackson denied while blushing, causing the boys to laugh as they entered the school building.

"Fancy." Andre complimented as they toured the school. While walking through what seemed as the longest hallway they ever faced, they noticed Kurt and another guy running through the same hallway. From the looks of it, the other guy was a Warbler. He had to be. Why else did he wear the blazer and the matching slacks and tie?

"Was that-"

"Yeah." Jackson answered. Not wanting to get too much attention, the boys walk down the somewhat flamboyant hallway quietly. As they continue to slowly stalk Kurt and the mysterious guy, they notice that they walk in what looks like an auditorium. Nearby the doors were two fold-able chairs and a fold-able table with a cash-register, left unattended. On the doors of the auditorium were tan colored flyers with the school logo watermark that read:

**Dalton Academy Warblers**  
**INVITATIONALS!**

"Invitationals?" Joe asked. "Harmony never mentioned Invitationals."

"It's an event that show choirs hold to showcase their talent before Sectionals." explained a boy that was apparently behind the four. From what they boys observed, he looked like a junior. His dirty blonde hair was naturally curly, and his eyes were about the same color as Kurt's. He was skinny but had an athletic built to him, something the boys could infer as they notice his almost skin-tight jeans and a somewhat tight dark blue v-neck that only made his eyes pop. His skin was rather pale.

Overall, he was a fairly attractive individual, something Draiden didn't mind of course. He was almost mesmerized.

"Didn't your show choir director tell you?" the boy asked the group.

"What makes you think we're in a show choir?" Andre shot back.

"Why else would it matter that this Harmony girl never mentioned Invitationals?"

"Touche." Jackson agreed.

"We're still working out the kinks, it's our first year competing." Joe admitted as he nervously scratched his dreads.

"Interesting." the boy commented on. "I'm Jeremiah Oxford. Junior at Defiance High." he introduced as he first offered to shake hands with Draiden.

"Draiden Matthews." he introduced as he accepted the offer. "And these are my friends Andre Jones, Joe Hart and Jackson Stone." he pointed out as they all shook hands as well. "All of us are juniors except for Joe, he's still a young freshie."

"What brings you here?" Jackson asked.

"Like you guys, I'm also a part of a Glee Club named The Unitards." he explained once more, causing the four to laugh at the name. "I know the name's ridiculous but one of the co-directors refuses to change it. She says it's tradition, whatever. My ex-boyfriend, Blaine, also invited me." he admitted to, causing Andre to continuously nudge Draiden in the shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that." Draiden apologized, after pushing Andre so he could stop.

"What happened between you two?" Andre asked with a devilish grin, only causing Draiden to punch him in the arm. "What, I'm just curious."

"It just didn't work. He's too clingy and he sings to me all the time. I almost got fired at GAP because his impromptu performance with the Warblers, 'When I Get You Alone'."

"Ouch, that's such a shame." Andre said, winking at Draiden. "Anyway, we should probably see what these Warblers have to offer."

"Yeah." Jeremiah agreed. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Draiden answered as the boys slowly opened the doors to the auditorium. As Jeremiah sits elsewhere, the others find four seats in the back. It was pretty packed. It wasn't a surprise as to how big the auditorium was. The floor was patted with red carpet, while all the chairs in the auditorium were navy blue. There was a big and bright chandelier hanging in the middle of the auditorium, which was the only light on as the others were off.

"Go sit with Jeremiah." Andre whispered.

"Shut up." Draiden whispered back in a joking matter, causing the two to laugh.

"Don't we have to pay to get in?" Joe asked, now realizing that they snuck inside the auditorium.

"We'll pay on the way out." Jackson replied, realizing that Joe had a point.

"Now ladies and gentleman, give it up for the aca-mazing, all boy a capella rock-stars...the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer yelled, already causing a standing ovation before the performance began. The blue curtains slowly opened as the applause and the lights were dying down. There stood the Warblers. There was at least 20+ boys in this group, all in different shapes, sizes and colors.

They stood in place and started harmonizing to the song "Little Lion Man" by _Mumford & Sons_.

"Damn, they're good. And they haven't sung a word yet." Andre commented on so far, with the other three nodding nervously in agreement.

The boy that ran inside with Kurt then took the lead.

**Blaine:**  
_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_You'll never be what is in your heart_  
_Weep, little lion man,_  
_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_So rate yourself and rake yourself_  
_Take all the courage you have left_  
_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really messed it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?_

While the other guy was singing lead, another, much heavier, boy decides to sing a few lines. And from the notes that the others were making, it sounds like this song was going to be a mash-up.

**Blaine (Trent):**_  
__Tremble for yourself, my man, _**(**_Her eyes, Her eyes_**)_  
_**_You know that you have seen this all before _**(**_Not trying_**)**_  
__Tremble, little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores _**(**_Her hair, her hair_**)  
**_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck _**(**_Ah_**)**_  
__Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_ **(**_Just the way you are_**)**

If these guys could come up with some kick-ass choreography, Vocal Inspirations would be in serious trouble. It was pretty obvious now that the song the Warblers decided to mash-up was "Just The Way You Are" by _Bruno Mars_. Though the songs aren't very related, these guys somehow made it work.

**Blaine:  
**_But it was not your fault but mine_** (Trent with the Warblers: **_Just the way, just the way, just the way you are_**)  
**_And it was your heart on the line _******(Trent with the Warblers: **_Just the way, just the way, just the way you are_******)  
**_I really messed it up this time_**(Trent with the Warblers: **_Just the way, just the way, just the way you are_******)  
**_Didn't I, my dear?_**(Trent with the Warblers: **_Just the way, just the way, just the way you are_******)**

******Trent:  
**_Her eyes, her eyes, they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair, without her trying_  
_She so beautiful, and I tell her everyday  
_

**Trent with the Warblers:**  
_Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for then just stay the same  
_

**Trent:  
**_So, don't even bother asking "Do I look okay?"_  
_You know I'll say_

The boy's ridiculously high note moved the audience as they cheered while he held it. Mainly girls. Afterwards, everyone began clapping to the beat.

_When I see you face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
__'Cause you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**Blaine and Trent:**_  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Joe, Andre, Draiden and Jackson have never heard an audience screech so loudly before, it was almost deafening.

It's a good thing, they aren't competing in the mash-up competition. Otherwise, they'd probably win unanimously

* * *

"So on a scale from one to ten?" Ms. Holliday asked the boys as they sat in the choir room. She didn't like that the boys went without her consent but she needed to know this information.

"Ten." Joe answered. "We have all the songs if you want to listen to them later."

"Eleven." Draiden replied.

"She asked about the Warblers, not about Jeremiah." Andre teased once again.

"Jeremiah? Who's Jeremiah?" Cat asked.

"A guy we met. He's from another show choir. The Unitards." Draiden explained.

"And he's also gay." Andre whispered to Cat.

"The Unitards?" Santana joked. "Just when I thought Glee Club couldn't get any gayer."

"They're a pretty good show choir too. The only time they lose at Regionals are when they compete against Vocal Adrenaline. And even then, they were a close second if they didn't tie for first." Harmony informed.

"Great, more groups we have to worry about." Finn complained.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask all of the groups how the mash-ups were going."

"Well, after a short altercation between some of our members, we've reunited and we're stronger than ever!" Harmony said, while Quinn rolled her eyes. They didn't exactly reunite but that was the plan.

"Just as long as a few of our members keep quiet, then I think we can come up with something." Quinn continued, directing her statement towards Karina as she briefly glanced at her.

"Well best of luck." Ms. Holliday wished. "Rachel, what about your group?"

"I regret to say that we've got nothing accomplished yesterday Ms. Holliday. A few ideas have been thrown around but some of my members aren't taking this seriously."

"No need to take anything seriously! It's all out of fun! For you all to bond with one another." Ms. Holliday explained. "Hank, how's your group?"

"Okay, I guess. A few disagreements here and there but we're okay. No punches have been thrown."

"Yet." Sam added.

"Muy bien! Espero que sí." Ms. Holliday praised. "Update Finn!" she continued to demand.

"We're going to win this thing, you know once we found out what we're doing."

"Sounds like you'll all be fine, from the looks of things." Ms. Holliday commented sarcastically. "Alright guys and gals, get to work!"

* * *

After a somewhat successful rehearsal this time around, Sunshine was on her way home with Harmony. It'd be Harmony's first day at Sunshine's for a change.

"Sunshine!" yelled a running Sam Evans as he witnessed the two in the hallway. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." she put simply as she linked arms with Harmony and continued to walk the hallway.

"Seriously, just five minutes of your time." Sam pleaded as he followed the duo.

"So you can apologize for leading me on?"

"Not exactly." Sam muttered. He then stepped in front of the two. "Just me and you. Three minutes. Alone."

"I don't thi-"

"Okay." Sunshine agreed to, letting her friend go. "Wait for me outside."

"You guys are just so sickening sometimes." Harmony added as she did what she was told.

"Look, I know I was told to 'play nice' and 'be kind' to you and Harmony but the flirting and the kiss had nothing to do with it. Whatever happened that night-"

"Wasn't suppose to and will never happen again."

"Was real. Why would Rachel, Quinn, or any other girl for that matter tell me to kiss you if I already had a girlfriend?"

"Why would Rachel send me to a drug-house?"

"Because she's crazy."

"Exactly."

"What I'm trying to say is, I think there might be something between us." Sam finally admitted.

"Well you're wrong." Sunshine denied immediately. Was this kid going crazy?

"Why doubt it? Before Rachel and Finn got together, he was dating Quinn."

"Before she cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant."

"Just think about it."

"There's nothing to think about." Sunshine said as she finally decided to walk away.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the week was over with only 3 weeks until Sectionals. Mr. Schue was still fired but some of the students (mainly Rachel, Harmony, and Finn) were worried that they'd actually have to become one show choir.

Ms. Holliday was waiting in the choir room by herself, being a little worried as well. She thought that everyone had given up on her before they even gave this assignment a chance. Just as she thought of the worst, everyone walked in the choir room with their respective group project.

Rachel's group was dressed in leather jackets and tight leggings and head bands and dark make-up.

Harmony's group sort of looked similar, only it wasn't all black and there was as much leather or other rock-style clothing; they had more of a punk look to them. All they had was a black mini leather jacket, a black bra top with a zipper (which revealed the girls' stomachs, something Quinn was a little anxious about), sneakers of their choice and split leg skinny jeans in the color of their choice.

All of the boys wore suits. Finn's group wore a plain blue suit, each being a different shade of blue while Hank's group wore off-white zoot suits, ties and hats with a black shirt and black and white zoot dress shoes.

"Looking good guys." Ms. Holliday complimented with a gentle hand clap as they all finally sat down.

"We know we're smokin' Ms. H." Santana blurted.

"Like yourself." Puck added.

"So, now that we're all here. Let's begin." Ms. Holliday announced. Before she could say anything else, a person in a cow costume appeared. "Oh, and I can't forget about our celebrity judge." she continued as the cow walked, with the students applauding as it took a bow.

"He/she will be revealed after these mash-ups are performed. Group 1, you're up first."

Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Cat, Megan and Brooke fixed the lightening, the microphone stands, and everything else needed and waited outside of the choir room doors before they begun. From the looks of things, this was going to be epic.

As the music started, Cat, Megan, Brooke, Santana and Mercedes all walked in the choir room as a smoke machine from Mr. Schue's office was turned on. Add the blue lighting and the rock-esque music and you'd think this was a concert.

**Mercedes with Group One:**  
_Start me up_

**Rachel and Mercedes with Group One:**  
_Start me up_

Rachel was the last of the six to exit out of Schuester's office as she begins singing her part with the other girls singing back-up into the microphone stands, dancing pretty seductively.

**Rachel (Group One):**  
_Oh Tommy used to work on the docks_ **(**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_**)**  
_Union's been on strike_ **(**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_**)**  
_He's down on his luck_ **(**_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_**)**  
_It's tough_ **(**_Aaahhh, aahhh_**)**  
_Oh so tough_

Rachel then joins the girls on the small platform as Cat takes the lead with Megan.

**Cat:  
**_Oh we gotta_**  
**

**Cat and Megan with Group One:  
**_Hold on_**  
**

**Cat and Megan (Group One):  
**_Ready or not_ **(**_Ready or not_**)  
**

**Megan (with Cat):  
**_You live for the fight when that's _**(**_all that you got_**)****  
**

******Mercedes and Cat with Group One:**  
_Start me up_

**Rachel with Group One:  
**_We're halfway there_

**Santana (with Group One): **  
**(**_Woah!_**)**_ Livin' on a prayer_

It was Mercedes' and Brooke's turn for their parts in "Start Me Up" as the other girls were still singing back-up. So far everything was going well. This year's mash-up was definitely better than the last's, that's for damn sure. And if it wasn't obvious, everyone's clap to the beat did.

**Mercedes (with Group One):**  
_If you start me up_** (**_Uh!_**)**  
_Kick on the starter give it all you got_  
_You got it _**(**_chh_**)**_, you got it _**(**_chh; you got it_**)**

**Brooke (with Group One):**  
_I can't compete_ **(**_Uh-huh, uh-huh_**)**  
_With the riders in the other heat_

**Mercedes (with Group One):**  
_Yeah yeah!_ **(**_Oh we gotta_**)**

**Brooke and Mercedes (Group One):**  
**(**_Hold on_**)**_ I'll make a grown man cry_ **(**_Oh we gotta_**)**  
_I'll make a grown man_ **(**_Got each other_**)**

**Brooke, Mercedes, and Santana with Group One:**  
_Give it a shot_

******Mercedes and Cat with Group One:**  
_Start me up_

**Rachel with Group One:  
**_We're halfway there_

**Santana (with Group One): **  
**(**_Woah!_**)**_ Livin' on a prayer_

**Rachel:_  
_**_Livin' on a prayer_

After Megan and Brittany held the mic and the stand to Rachel's face, the short instrumental started. It wasn't long until Cat and Megan took the lead again. The girls crawled on the floor, seductively toward the boys.

**Cat:**  
_Oh we gotta_

**Cat and Megan:  
**_Hold on, ready or not_ **(Group One:** _Ready or not_**)**

**Megan (with Group One):**  
_You live for the fight when that's_ **(**_all that you got_**)**

The girls then finally got up and started singing to each other in pairs. The pairings were Rachel & Cat, Mercedes & Megan and Santana & Brooke.

******Rachel (Group One):**  
_Oooooh, _**(**_Start me up_**)**_ We're halfway there_

**Mercedes:**  
_We're halfway there_

******Santana with Group One:**  
_Woah! Livin' on a prayer_** (****Mercedes: **_Livin' on a prayer_**)**

******Rachel with Group One:**  
_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

**Mercedes:  
**_We're almost there _**(Santana with Group One:**_ Ohhh!_**)  
**_We're livin' on a prayer_

**Rachel with Group One:**_  
Living on a prayer_

**Mercedes:_  
_**_You gotta_

**Mercedes and Rachel with Group One:_  
_**_Start me up_

The performance ended with the girls' backs turned to everyone else as they held the mics in the air. A hard mash-up to beat.

"Alright, alright." Ms. Holliday praised as everyone applauded. "Cow, what are your thoughts?" she asked the disguised guest. He/she got two thumbs up, once again getting everyone else to applaud and cheer.

"Grupo Dos es el próximo." Ms. Holliday announced, confusing most of the members of Group 2 until Karina got up and motioned the girls to get on stage with her using her hands. They changed the lighting back to normal and got rid of the microphone stands.

"Our song as well as a similar undertone to the previous girl group, about going through rough and difficult times, but this has more of a different approach to the situation. We hope you enjoy." Harmony enjoyed as the girls were in formation. They were kneeling on the group with the mic near their mouth. After Harmony joined them, she nodded to the band and they began.

**Group Two:  
**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**  
**

Tina then took center stage as the the others backed her up with vocals from "What The Hell" by _Avril Lavigne_ behind her.

**Tina (Group Two):  
**_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went,_  
_So I'm gonna drink my money_,  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_ **(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

Brittany, singing her part in the group solo, takes off her leather jacket and spins it around before she throws it at Artie, who only seems to smile at the fact. The other girls then follow, causing the guys to whistle and applaud.

**Brittany (Group Two):  
**_I got a brand new attitude and_  
_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_  
_I wanna get in trouble,_  
_I wanna start a fight,_ **(**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

Just like Group One, Quinn and the girls seductively crawl towards the audience. Sugar had even translated "Va fan!" (Swedish) into "Che diavolo! (Italian), which meant "What The Hell". The girls then shot back up as Harmony sung her bit and faced the crowd while doing a bit of choreography, which Karina, Sugar and Brittany came up with together.

**Quinn with Group Two:  
**_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_ **(Sugar:** _Che Diavolo!_**)**  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_ **(Harmony:** _Crazy!_**)**

**Group Two:  
**_So, so what_

**Quinn:  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

**Group Two:**_  
I am a rockstar_

**Harmony:**_  
And I don't really care about  
_

**Group Two:**_  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done_

**Group Two (Sunshine)**_:  
I'm gonna show you tonight **(**If you love me**)**  
I'm alright **(**If you hate me**)**  
I'm just fine **(**You can't save me**)**  
And you're a tool so **(**Baby, baby**)**_

**Group Two:**_**  
**All my life I've been good but now  
_

**Karina:**_**  
**I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.**  
**_

A short instrumental caused the girls to regroup, as Quinn took center stage. Though Sunshine's voice was a lot heavier and stronger than Quinn's, the two blended well in the mash-up just like the song.

**Quinn with Group Two:**_  
_**(**_La la la la la la la la_**)**_  
__You say that I'm messing with your head _**(Sunshine: **_You weren't there, you never were_**)_  
_**_Boy, I like messing in your bed _**(Sunshine: **_You want it all, but that's not fair**)**_

**(**_La la la la la la la la_**)_  
_**_Yeah, I am messing with your head _**(Sunshine: **_I gave you life, I gave my all_**)_  
_**_When I'm messing with you in bed _**(Sunshine: **_You weren't there, you let me fall_**)**

After Quinn and Sunshine finished holding their notes, Sugar sings what everyone thought was the end of the song.

**Sugar:  
**_La, la, _  
_La la la la la,_  
_La, la la la la la,_

Everyone was surprised and shocked as the girls surprised them with a final chorus, singing it as strong as ever. They were up to par with Group One, if not better.

**Group Two:  
**_So, so what_

**Quinn:  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_

**Group Two:**_  
I am a rockstar_

**Harmony:**_  
And I don't really care about  
_

**Group Two:**_  
And guess what?  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done_

**Group Two (Sunshine)**_:  
I'm gonna show you tonight **(**If you love me**)**  
I'm alright **(**If you hate me**)**  
I'm just fine **(**You can't save me**)**  
And you're a tool so **(**Baby, baby**)**_

**Group Two:**_**  
**All my life I've been good but now_

**Karina:**_  
Whoa, __"What the hell?"_

After Karina sung the last line, the girls dropped the microphone on its side carefully, to get a loud applause in response.

* * *

According to the guest, it was a tie so far. Something Hank's group was a little nervous with as they were getting ready. They had discussed a few things seconds before they had got in their starting positions.

"After Joe and Kurt told us about the Warblers from Dalton Academy, we decided to take this mash-up into a different direction. Enjoy." Hank introduced, then added a wink as he looked over at Sunshine. The music had started and the guys started dancing.

While "Mambo No.5" from _Lou Bega _was what the band was playing, Kurt and Joe began singing the first part to "I Wanna Sex You Up" by_ Color Me Badd_.

**Kurt (Joe):**  
_Ah tick tock you don't stop_ **(**_stop to the_**)**  
_Ah tick tock you don't stop_ **(**_stop to the_**)**

**(Group Three) Sam:  
(**_Oooh_**)** _Ladies and gentlemen_  
_This is Mambo No. 5!_**  
**

**Artie:  
**_I know you're not going to sing that song_**  
**

**Group Three:**_  
_**(**_Oooh_**)**_ a tick tock don't stop  
_**(**_Oooh_**)**_ a tick tock don't stop_

**Sam:  
**_One, two, three, four, five_  
_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride_  
_To the liquor store around the corner_  
_The boys say they want some gin and juice_  
_But I really don't wanna_  
_Beer bust, like I had last week_  
_I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap_  
_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_  
_And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter_

**Hank:  
**_So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord_  
_To me flirting is just like a sport_  
_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it_  
_Please set in the trumpet_

This performance was a combination of cute, sexy and smooth all rolled in one. The vocals were great and though the best male dancers (Mike and Andre) were both on Group Four, the combination of mamba, swing and hip-hop dance moves worked perfectly for the number. Sam even had the nerve to point at Tina once he sung her name, which made Tina blush while her boyfriend eyed the blonde carefully. I mean after all, he did kiss Sunshine and the word got around thanks to Karina spilling it to Tina, Brittany and Sugar.**  
**

**Sam (Group Three):  
**_A little bit of Monica in my life_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Erica by my side_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) ****(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Rita is all I need_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) ****(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Tina is what I see_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop**) **_**(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**

**Hank (Group Three):**_  
__A little bit of Sandra in the sun _**(**_Oooh_**)** **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Mary all night long_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Jessica here I am_ **(**_Oooh_**)** **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**)** **(Joe:** _Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of you makes me your man_ **(Joe with Group Three:** _I wanna sex you up_**)**

The trumpet stopped playing and the music got softer as Artie was singing a verse from "I Wanna Sex You Up". Meanwhile the guys were harmonizing the trumpet part as Artie sung.

**Artie (Group Three harmonizing):  
**_Let me take off all your clothes_  
_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah_

As Rory started singing, his eyes drifted toward Harmony which didn't go unnoticed by Sugar.

**Rory (Group Three harmonizing):_  
_**_Let me light a candle s__o that we can make it better  
__Makin' love until we drown_

**Sam (Group Three):  
**_A little bit of Monica in my life_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Erica by my side_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) ****(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Rita is all I need_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) ****(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Tina is what I see_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop**) **_**(****Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**

**Hank (Group Three):**_  
__A little bit of Sandra in the sun _**(**_Oooh_**)** **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Mary all night long_ **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**) (Joe: **_Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of Jessica here I am_ **(**_Oooh_**)** **(**_A tick tock don't stop_**)** **(Joe:** _Stop to the_**)**  
_A little bit of you makes me your man_ **(Joe with Group Three:** _I wanna sex you up_**)**

The boys ended the performance strong like the others as they pointed at the audience, getting a good response from the crowd; mainly the girls (though Draiden enjoyed it too).

"A three way tie." announced the blonde show choir director as she witnessed the disguised guest holding up yet again two thumbs. "This will be a hard decision. Group Four, you guys ready?"

"Hell yeah we are." Eli responded with confidence as the seven boys in blue suits got up to perform last. After fixing the lighting yet again, the final mash-up was ready to be performed.

"Like the guys, we were also influenced by the Warblers to do songs that were traditionally done by women." Draiden began.

"And, we were going to perform this mash-up as an apology to Coach Beiste." Finn added.

"Apology? For what?" Ms. Holliday asked the group.

"It's a long story." Mike stated as he looked down at the ground with guilt.

"You thought I was going to miss this." said the female football coach as she entered the choir room and sat in the chair that was apparently reserved according to the sticky-note on the back of the chair. "You wouldn't stop crying about it like a piglet when it's thirsty for his mother's milk."

"We hope this makes you smile, because you look pretty when you smile and it lights up the room." the Jewish boy complimented, which didn't sound cheesy for once. "Seriously."

The boys were then situated as nodded to band to begin playing.

**Finn and Puck with Group Four:**  
_Here we go!_

**Finn and Eli with Group Four:**  
_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart  
Think it over_

**Draiden (with Group Four):  
**_I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes_  
_It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute_** (**_no, no_**)  
**

For songs traditionally done by women, these guys rocked it so far. The choreography mainly consisted of snaps, like they were a part of The Temptations or something. It wasn't as sexy or smooth as the other guys but cute none the less.

******Puck (with Group Four):**  
_I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes_  
_That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope_ **(**_no no, no_**)  
**

**(Group Four harmonizing)**

******Finn and Eli with Group Four:**  
_Before you can read me you gotta_  
_Learn how to see me, I said_**  
**_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_  
_Think it over_

**Puck with Finn and Group Four:**_  
Free your mind and the rest will follow _**(Eli:**_ Think it over_**)**_  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

As Jackson took his turn, he glanced at Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and finally Brooke throughout his solo and even bothered getting face to face with Brooke.

**Jackson:  
**_I've known of your, your secluded nights_  
_I've even seen her maybe once or twice_  
_But is her sweet expression_  
_Worth more than my love and affection?_

******(Group Four harmonizing)**

**Eli and Andre with Group Four:**_  
Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said  
_

**Finn and Eli with Group Four:  
**_Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_ **(****Andre:** _Before you break my heart and stop!_**)  
**_Think it over_**  
**

**Puck with Finn and Group Four:**_  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
_**(Eli:**_ Think it over_**)**_ Be color blind, don't be so shallow _**(Andre:**_ Don't break my, don't break my heart_**)_  
_**

******Group Four:**  
_Stop!_** (Draiden****:** _In the name of love_**)  
**_Free your mind_  
_Stop!_** (****Eli:** _Oh free your mind_**)**

**(Group Four harmonizing)**

******Finn and Eli with Group Four:**  
_Before you can read me you gotta_  
_Learn how to see me, I said_

This number really showed off Draiden's, Andre's and Eli's lungs as they belted at different parts throughout; something that surprised most of the audience watching the performance. During the last chorus, each of the guys go to sing to another girl. Finn to Rachel, Andre to Karina, Jackson to Brooke, Draiden to Cat, Puck to Coach Beiste, Eli to Sugar, and Mike to Tina, embarrassing the seven girls in the process.

**Finn and Eli with Group Four:**  
_Stop!_ **(Andre: **_Stop!_**)**_ In the name of love, before you break my heart_ **(**_Free your mind_**)  
**_Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love, _**(Draiden: **_Stop! Stop!_**)**_ before you break my heart_**  
**

**Finn with Group Four:**_  
Oh think it over_

**Puck with Group Four:**_  
Free your mind_

**Andre with Group Four:**_  
and the rest will stop!_

"That was nice, I liked that." Coach Beiste commented after the applause (which came mostly from the girls) calmed down.

"Cow still thinks it's a tie with the rest." Ms. Holliday announced after again, another two thumbs. "This will be a hard one. Any last words Cow?"

"Well I'd just like to say-" the cow began in an altered voice before the head was removed, "-that you guys were awesome" Mr. Schue continued surprising everyone in the process.

"How long have you been back?" Rachel asked, being excited that her show choir director was back.

"Since yesterday but I wanted to surprise you." Mr. Schue answered. "Apparently, a parent reported Ms. Holliday for teaching them how to say curses at their parents in Spanish. And if Principal Sylvester did nothing about it, then she would be reported."

"The whole point of this was to get you guys to work together in case Mr. Schue didn't come back."

"So, with further-ado, if you guys still want to be two show choirs I need to kick out Vocal Inspirations. We need to rehearse." Mr. Schue joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine by me." Ms. Holiday agreed to. "Kids, let's roll!" she yelled as they marched proudly through the exit, waving at New Directions and Coach Beiste.

* * *

As William McKinley's second Glee club walks through the halls to walk to Jazzeria, Sugar lags behind in a sad mood.

"Hey Sugar, are you okay?" Cat asked as she ran out of the bathroom to catch up to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sugar replied as she watched Rory and Harmony hold hands. What was Rory doing with Harmony? Whatever happened to the dates that Rory and Sugar went on? Whatever the case was, these three needed to have a serious talk ASAP...


	12. Invitationals!

**_A/N: _I now pronounce to the fans of "Underdogs", chapter 12! Invitationals has arrived at William McKinley, and the rivalry between ND and VI once again sparks. Secrets revealed, relationships starting, this chapter is anything but boring (unless it is then I'm sorry). It's very short though, so I apologize in advanced for that. Also, be sure to check out "Don't Stop Believin': Breaking Free", a HSM/Glee crossover written by Scarby-Gyrl (and me now, collabing and betaing for the story!) and "It All Starts Somewhere", a Glee OC fanfic by ambermarie94. ****  
**

**Read, review and enjoy! :D**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Invitationals!**

"Alright guys, that was much better." Ms. Holliday praised after all of the fourteen members of Vocal Inspirations finished one of the few numbers that they've been working on for the past couple of days. Invitationals for Vocal Inspirations was that following Friday while Sectionals was 2 weeks away. It looked pretty stressful, but to be honest, Ms. Holliday wasn't worried at all. And neither were the kids. The duet was set in stone as was the group number. The hardest part, which Ms. Holliday really wanted to avoid was giving out the solo.

"So have you decided who the soloist was gong to be for Sectionals?" Harmony asked, hoping she'd hear her name.

"Not yet, but I have a few people in mind." Ms. Holliday informed with her signature smirk. "A few people like Sunshine, maybe?" she continued, hoping the girl would say yes. And who was going to argue with that? She's the best female singer in the whole choir, probably the whole school even.

"I'm honored," Sunshine began, "but I think the solo should go to someone else. I'm already featured in the duet and the group number, I think my voice could use a break." she explained further.

"I'll take the solo!" Cat exclaimed excitingly. "If you give it to me, that is." she continued, causing Harmony's eyes to roll in the other direction.

"Okay." Ms. Holliday noted to herself, realizing the situation. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

"Welcome Vocal Inspirations and New Directions." Principal Figgins greeted as New Directions, Vocal Inspirations and their respective show choir directors entered the principal's office. He had called all of them to the office just a few minutes ago. After Sylvester resigned as school principal, things at William McKinley have been restored; aside from the fact that Kurt left to Dalton Academy.

"May I ask what this is about?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, originally, New Directions were planning to have their Invitationals on Thursday night and Vocal Inspirations on Friday."

"Isn't that the plan now?"

"Not exactly Holly." Figgins began. "It's come to my attention that the Cheerios have rented the auditorium for Thursday night."

"For what?" Mr. Schuester asked in anger, knowing Coach Sylvester had something to do with it.

"I assume it's a meeting, Sue was never specific about her intentions of using it." Figgins explained. "So, she offered the suggestion that you two share the night on Friday."

"What?!" screeched all of the kids in the Principal's office.

"We have five numbers we planned on performing on Friday." Harmony explains in the most nicest and respectable way possible.

"I understand Ms. Overstreet, but this will save a lot more money for the school. Plus, with both Glee Clubs, it will bring in double the profit and you guys will be able to split it evenly."

"What about the songs we've rehearsed?"

"One show choir can sing two, the others can sing three. Unless you two want to do a song together."

"New Directions have been here longer so-" Rachel began again.

"You guys should showcase the newest show choir, therefore Vocal Inspirations gets three numbers." Karina finished before anything got ugly.

"We have more experience over you guys. You had never even performed in front of a real audience besides the kids in the courtyard."

"One year of experience," Harmony reminded to Rachel and the rest of New Directions, "and we have so! Remember _RENT_?"

"Like that sorry ass excuse of an audience actually counts." Santana retorted. "Half of the kids being forced to watch had snuck out of the auditorium to smoke weed and drink vodka. You guys were so bad, they couldn't watch you sober."

"Like Rocky Horror was any better?" Megan blurted.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue interrupted before anything got uglier.

"New Directions and Vocal Inspirations will share Friday night and that is that!" Principal Figgins declared, leaving the students to moan and roll their eyes in disagreement. Everyone had left the office and the kids were on their way to the lockers as the bell rang seconds later for second period to begin.

"This could be a problem." Sunshine began to Harmony as they walked to Sunshine's locker.

"Why?"

"Because I still haven't told my mom about Glee and I doubt if she'll let me stay."

"Oh yeah." Harmony reminded herself. "Well she doesn't have to go to Invitationals."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sunshine agreed. "But I don't want to keep lying to her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." the girl replied with uncertainty. If Vocal Inspirations were to lose their best singer, who knows what kind of catastrophe would occur at Sectionals without her. Just look at their competition, an amazing a capella group of dreamy and cute guys and another group filled with a variety of singing voices at hand to use; Vocal Inspirations could use any kind of help they can get.

* * *

"Sit." Sylvester demanded the Latina cheerleader as she walked into her office of honor. "So how's Glee? Having fun? Because you're doing a horrible job of taking the group down."

"It's not as easy as I thought." Karina defended herself. "Everything I've tried bounces right back stronger."

"Well I've just discovered a needle that will pop this rubber ball." She introduced to the cheerleader, who cocked her left eyebrow up at her. "Apparently, Sunshine isn't as goody-two shoe as we all thought."

"Almost everyone knows what happened between her and Sa-"

"I'm not talking about your typical teenage drama crap." the coach interrupted. "Someone's been lying to their mother about where she's been after-school."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sunshine's phone died while she was in school and her mother called yesterday, telling us to tell Sunshine that she could go over Harmony's house after the A/V Club meeting was over."

"You mean Glee Club?"

"Her mother specifically said 'the A/V Club'."

"Maybe it was the slip of the tongue?"

"Or, Sunshine's mother thinks that she's in the A/V Club." Sylvester inferred. "I mean, let's be honest. The Asians aren't very fond of their children taking interests that aren't academic. Especially the arts. That's why most of them are lawyers, doctors or waiters in the family restaurant."

"So you want me to-"

"Tell Sunshine to leave the Rejections or you're tell her mother and she'll force her to leave."

"But Sunshi-"

"Who's side did join first? I thought you were loyal but clearly I was mistak-"

"Okay!" Karina interrupted, before the woman could continue. "I'll do it." she reluctantly stated, after taking a deep sigh.

"That's what I thought." Sylvester said with a proud smirk.

* * *

"Hello?" a curious Cat yelled as she walked into the dark auditorium. Before lunch had started, Cat received a text message from an unknown number to "get her ass in the auditorium now". The girl decides to take out her cellphone and use it as a light to guide her to the stage. Seconds later, a few of the stage lights come on and Cat sees what looks like a girl sitting on a stool on the stage in a Darth Vader mask, holding an acoustic guitar. On her left is another black stool.

"Cat, I am your father!" says the unknown person as they try to disguise their voice.

"Reya?" Cat asked, seeing right through her phony disguise as she makes her way on the stage.

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed." Cat admitted. "That and I recognize your gray vans anywhere."

"Damn it." Reya swore. "Take a seat for a second."

"Alright." Cat agreed, complying with Reya's demand.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us." Reya put simply, which made Cat a little nervous. "After _RENT_, you gave me the cold shoulder."

"That's not true!"

"When's the last time we talked?"

"Good point." Cat reluctantly agreed. "But it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. Conversation's a two-way street."

"I know I have some fault here as well." Reya admitted. "But you blew me off after what happened at your house and I feel that you don't want to be anywhere near me." Reya continued. "Which brings me to this song. I often have trouble discussing my feelings for anyone or thing so I figured it'd be best if I show you in song."

"Okay."

Reya then playing the sweet yet soft chords on her guitar, humming to the song of "Every Time We Touch" by _Cascada_.

**Reya:**  
_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

Cat smiled as Reya began singing. She'd always enjoyed listening to her sing, sometimes a little more than she should. Even though some of the notes were a bit high for a typical Alto to hit, Reya surprisingly sung the song pretty well. After finishing the first verse, Cat added a higher harmony. Whether or not it was because of her confused feelings for Reya or how she liked the song, she was unsure.

**Reya with Cat:  
**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side.**  
**_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Reya gestured her head in Cat's direction, giving Cat permission to continue singing as she continued on the guitar.

**Cat:  
**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

It then became Cat's turn to take the melody as Reya decides to sing a lower harmony this time around. The girls both got up and started circling around the stools.

**Cat with Reya:  
**_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

As they sung the last chorus the two girls got close and before they knew it, they're lips were connected on stage. And this time Cat didn't break loose or escape, as the kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before the two had let go.

* * *

"Sunshine!" Karina greeted in a tone that sounds way too optimistic to be true as the two walk into Jazzeria.

"Karina!" Sunshine replied in the same tone.

"I wanted to say that-" Karina began. This was extremely hard for her. During the past couple of weeks or so, Karina was really beginning to enjoy being in Glee. Something she wouldn't have thought of happening when she first auditioned. And Sunshine was one of the few females in Vocal Inspirations that didn't get on Karina's nerves though she was learning to tolerate everyone else, even Harmony Overstreet and Megan Mitchel surprisingly. Who knew singing would make everything better?

"Yeah?"

"That I hope your practicing for the duet. I'm sure you'll do great!" Karina came up with on the fly, after deciding not to spill her secret.

"Oh, thanks!" Sunshine thanked as they were the last to sit down, beside each other too which made Karina a bit nervous.

"So what three songs should we use at Invitationals?" Ms. Holliday asked her Glee Club as she walked in front of the white board with a black erasable marker.

"'Seasons of Love', of course! It's a crowd pleaser." Harmony suggested, which Ms. Holliday didn't protest against as she wrote it on the board.

"'We're Not Gonna Take It'. That's a pretty good song too and it features everyone, more or less." Draiden also suggested, another song choice that Ms. Holliday didn't argue with.

"And the last song?" Ms. Holliday asked, which would be the hardest decision. The other three rehearsed numbers were all very good, but very different in their own way. One's a love song that has a vintage feel to it, another's a song about the underdogs and the other's about being true to yourself.

The fourteen students, simultaneously, said the name of the other three songs they were working on, which sounded like a mess.

"Are you crazy? 'Raise Your Glass' is probably our best option. It'd be awesome for our final performance." Brooke suggested to everyone else.

"But, 'We Are Golden' would be just as awesome too!" Hank disagreed, making his point.

"'Count On You' would be a great opening number." Andre also added.

"Oh boy." Ms. Holliday murmured underneath her breath.

"Let's just draw sticks or something." Sugar suggested.

"You mean straws?" Eli asked the freshman girl.

"Whatever."

"You're the director, you should have the final say." Karina added.

"Yes, I'm the director but this is your Glee Club. I don't want to just throw songs at you guys, picking guys at random to sing the solos."

"We don't even know if we get to sing three songs." Sunshine also added, bringing that important piece of information to everyone's attention. "What if we're only stuck with two?"

"We still need a back-up in case they give us three, but good point." Ms. Holliday explained.

There seemed to be only one way of solving this crisis and that was talking to Schuester and his kids. Without thinking it through, Ms. Holliday grabbed her bag and erased the board.

"Come on guys, we're going to talk to Schuester and his kids about this." Ms. Holliday demanded, as she shut off the lights and headed to the door. Without questioning, the kids followed with their belongings. Just as all fifteen of the people inside Jazzeria make it to the front glass door, they all notice a folded white sheet of paper taped to the door. It reads: "**Rejections**".

The blonde had removed it from the door and read the letter aloud.

"I want to make a proposition. New Directions gets to sing three songs or a certain freshman's secret about what she was doing during her lunch period will be exposed all over the internet. You have until Thursday afternoon to make a final decision to Figgins." she read reluctantly.

"Which freshman are they talking about?" Ms. Holliday asked before looking up to notice a teary eyed Cat.

"Looks like we'll just sing two numbers at Invitationals." she managed to get out of her mouth before running out of the building to cry.

* * *

"You know Will, the way your kids bully mine always seems to amaze me." the blonde substitute teacher said furiously, as she followed the Spanish teacher to his classroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your kids Will. They yet again decide to target another one of my students."

"Again?"

"Did you just completely forget about the time that Rachel Berry sent Harmony and Sunshine to an active drug facility? How about the time when most of your members tore down our flyers for our own production of _RENT_?"

"I'm so sorry." the man apologized as he set his things on his desk. "What happened?"

"One of your students are blackmailing mine so that New Directions will be featured more at Invitationals. I mean, jeez, if you're gonna blackmail someone at least have the balls to show your face." Ms. Holliday explained in a joking matter.

"What's being blackmailed against them?"

"She didn't tell me, she just ran out of rehearsal crying once I read this letter out loud." she replied, taking out the same letter that made Cat cry out of her leather dress pocket.

"Time for another conjoined Glee Club meeting." Mr. Schue stated, after quickly scanning over the letter.

* * *

"Whatever's going on between you two has to stop now!" Mr. Schue yelled at both Glee Clubs as they sat their in the choir room for yet another time.

"What did we do this time?" Tina asked the teachers.

"You tell us, we're the victims." Megan happened to say before anyone got a word in.

"Again." Harmony and Sunshine mutter simultaneously.

"Why do you automatically think it's us?" the blonde Cheerio Captain asked.

"Who else would ask Vocal Inspirations to let New Directions have three songs on Friday night or else their secret gets revealed to the entire school, Quinn?" Ms. Holliday answered in a form of a question.

"As one of the co-captains of New Directions, I would just like to say that it's not in our character to blackmail anyone for anything.

"Because all they do is destroy our flyers, send us to dangerous crack houses and play with our emotions like little toys. But they would never blackmail us, that's crossing the line." Brooke reminded everyone in some what of a sarcastic tone.

"To think you guys would actually bully someone into getting what you want, after what just happened to Kurt. I'm disappointed."

"But Mr. Schue, it wasn't us." Mike defended.

"I wish I could believe that Mike, but the evidence adds up." Mr. Schue admitted. "So until someone comes clean, New Directions will not be performing at Invitationals on Friday." he continued reluctantly.

"Score one for Vocal Inspirations." Sugar whispered to Andre, before giving him a fist pump.

"How do we know that they didn't plan this?" the Latina Cheerio from New Directions asked. "You're giving them just what they want."

"Not exactly, my reputation still hangs in the balance." Cat added, after staying quiet through most of the meeting.

"Then no one performs at Invitationals." Ms. Holliday announced, causing the depressed looks on her students' faces as well.

"Thanks for jinxing it." Andre whispered back to a sad Sugar.

"Just our luck." Harmony complains as she folds her arms furiously. Someone had to do something about this, and fast...

* * *

"I'm glad you all could make it." Harmony greeted as everyone from Vocal Inspirations met up in Harmony's backyard, which had two wooden picnic tables whenever her father would have cook outs.

"You have a nice home, surprisingly. What do your parents do for a living?" Megan asked as she examined the white two-story house and a beautiful backyard.

"Dad owns a music store in Columbus and Mom's a physical therapist."

"So's my mom!" Joe added, giving a fist pump to Harmony afterwards.

"Why did you invite us here?" Cat asked, getting straight to the point.

"Invitationals." Harmony simply put. "That and we also need to figure out who's blackmailing you."

"What exactly is blackmailing?" Rory asked everyone.

"Man Irish, you are clueless." Karina said.

"It's when someone's using a secret against you to get what they want." Sunshine answered.

"Oh."

"What are they blackmailing you about?" Jackson asked the upset brunette freshman girl.

"I'd rather not talk about it. At least not now."

"Understandable." Harmony noted. "Do you know anyone that would use anything against to you?"

"Aside from you, no." Cat answered truthfully, tearing a little.

"We may have grown to dislike each other since the sing off between us but I would never do that!" Harmony defended herself as she sat down beside her frenemy and gave her a hug.

"Then again, if I tell you guys, then it might be easier to find out who knows." Cat began to say while still holding on to Harmony.

"You don't have to Cat. It's only one night." Brooke supported.

"I know. But I feel comfortable telling you guys." Cat admitted, after the two had let go. "Yesterday, during lunch, someone invited me to the auditorium. We sang a song together and then kissed. The only problem is that-"

"Please don't say they're from New Directions." Sunshine hoped to herself, before Hank overheard and again wrapped his arm over her left shoulder.

"Is that the person I kissed was a female." Cat said hesitantly, watching her friend's faces change from curious to shocked within three seconds.

"So you're a lesbian?" Sugar asked. "Ow." she cried, seconds after Draiden pinched her arm.

"I don't know." Cat replied. "I think I really like the girl but at the same time I still feel attracted to boys too."

"We're here for you." Draiden said to the depressed female adolescent.

"Always." Joe added.

After Harmony again hugged Cat the meeting turned into a huge group hug that left little Cat in tears, even Karina who teared a little after realizing how close the fourteen students got.

"That still doesn't make any sense." Sunshine realized, after everyone stopped suffocating Cat with their arms.

"Being bisexual means-" Sugar began.

"No, not that! I mean the blackmail. Why would any of them do it if everyone's upset with Kurt leaving William McKinley for being bullied about his sexuality?" Sunshine interrupted.

"Then that leaves us with only one other suspect." Harmony began to realize.

"Sue Sylvester." the two simultaneously accused.

"We can't prove it though!" Megan reminded. "Figgins won't believe us, he didn't believe us last time."

"And we still won't be able to sing at Invitationals." Eli finished.

"We could hold Invitationals somewhere else?" Hank suggested.

But the question is, where? And when? And for how long? There were a lot of things to consider before Vocal Inspirations could even think of places to hold such an event. Not to mention the expenses for just one night.

* * *

"Sugar!" yelled a familiar female voice as she ran toward her.

"Hey Harmony?" Sugar greeted in a questionable tone. There wasn't any beef between the two females, but they were obviously not the closest two girls in Vocal Inspirations.

"So after our meeting yesterday, I finally came up with a place to have Invitationals. The Lima Theatre Guild." Harmony began to explain with a smirk on her face.

"Cool beans."

"I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you and your dad, I guess he donated the money, that we could use some of the budget money to pay for the night."

"Go for it."

"Cool beans, thanks." Harmony mocked, causing the two freshman to laugh seconds before another cold one splashes all over their head and face.

"Cool beans, thanks!" two jocks mocked as they walked down the hall, after their wrong doing was done. Before another word was said, Harmony and Sugar then ran to the girls bathroom. Luckily for Harmony, she had began packing shampoo and towels in her bag ever since her first encounter with a slushie facial.

"Thanks again Harmony." Sugar graciously thanked as the brunette began combing out the slushie in Sugar's hair with her pale fingers covered in shampoo while the warm water was running over it.

"It's not a problem. We've gotta be there for each other even when the whole school's against us."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you dating Rory Flanagan?" Sugar hesitantly asked. Harmony began slowing down. To be honest, she never knew the answer to the question herself. And it was pretty damn obvious that Sugar liked Rory too. It was the question as to whether or not he liked her back.

"We've shown interest in one another but we haven't gone anywhere." Harmony carefully answers. "Do you like him?" she then asks Sugar while continuing to wash her hair, though something told her not ask that question.

"I don't know, maybe." Sugar replied in a tone that didn't make her statement sound so truthful and Harmony caught on to that. Harmony then cuts off the water and hands Sugar a baby blue towel to dry her hair. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

* * *

After two more days of rehearsal, Friday night came with a blink of the eye. Though no one ever confronted Sue about her wrongful, Vocal Inspirations and New Directions thought it was best to just leave it be. New Directions had their Invitationals an hour earlier at William McKinley. It was now 7:30pm everyone was at the Lima Guild Theatre awaiting for the first number.

As all of the Vocal Inspirations wait backstage nervously, Reya somehow manages to sneak backstage to see Cat. It wasn't that difficult. Many of the members were chatting among themselves.

"Don't you think you need to get ready?" Reya asked Cat with a smile, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she leaned on the chair that Cat was sitting in.

"I am ready. We're performing 'Seasons of Love' in our regular clothing."

"Listen, about what happened in the auditori-"

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Cat interrupted.

"So what does this mean for us?"

"This." Cat warned, seconds before her lips were all over Reya's.

"I told you it was her!" Sugar announced as everyone's attention went straight to the female couple. "Pay up."

"You were lucky this time." Eli complained as he dug out ten dollars out of his pockets and gave it to Sugar.

"Do you want a picture? It'll last longer." Reya asked the other Vocal Inspiration members.

"Actually-" Andre began.

"No." Draiden finished, before everyone bursts into laughter.

"¡Vámonos chicos! It's time!" Ms. Holliday yelled as she ran backstage for her students to get ready.

And so Invitationals began for Vocal Inspirations, with the five numbers that they all worked so hard for. As Cat mentioned before, the night started with "Seasons of Love" as an opener with everyone in their usual attire; even Karina who decided to wear an pink off shoulder top and black skinny jeans with matching multi-color converses. Then, the second number, "We're Not Gonna Take It" was performed as planned.

So far, everything was a success and standing ovation worthy. For the next number, the ladies wore a 50's vintage designed crimson mermaid dress with a red belt, black long gloves, and crimson heels while the fellas wore a crimson velvet tux jacket with a white button shirt, black tie, blacks pants and flats so the break in between "We're Not Gonna Take It" and this number was a little longer than anticipated.

As the dark blue curtains opened, the white spotlight fell on Sunshine as she stood center stage. The other six girls stood stage left and six of the Vocal Inspirations' boys stood stage right. As Sunshine stood their singing, the others rocked back and forth with snaps.

**Sunshine:**  
_Now I'm about to give you my heart_  
_But remember this one thing _**(Rory:**_ Thing_**)**  
_I've never been in love before_  
_So you gotta go_

**Sunshine with Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**_  
Easy on me_

Hank appeared on stage, with his hands in his pockets, as he began singing the next part with his eyes directed at Sunshine. He then circled around the small female once he was close enough.

**Hank:**  
_I heard love is dangerous_  
_Once you fall you never get enough_  
_But the thought of you leaving_

**Hank with Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Ain't so easy for me_

Hank joined the girls on the left while Sunshine joined the guys on the right, doing a few vintage styled dance moves that Andre, Karina and Sugar managed to come up with while singing the beginning part of the chorus.

**(Vocal Inspirations' Guys) Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**  
**(**_One_**) **_Don't hurt me _**(Hank:** _Hey!_**)**  
**(**_Two_**)** _Desert me_  
**(**_Three_**)** _Don't give up on me_

**Rory:**_  
What would I wanna do that for?_

**(Vocal Inspirations' Guys) Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**_  
_**(**_Four_**) **_Don't use me_**  
(**_Five_**) **_Take advantage of me_

**Sunshine:  
**_Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

Still singing the chorus, each person got with their partner and did a few slow dance moves with a few twirls and lifts here and there. The partners were: Sunshine and Hank, Harmony and Rory (which Sugar was a little depressed about), Sugar and Eli (Eli learned just to deal with it), Karina and Andre (another difficult paring), Brooke and Jackson (a pairing Andre wouldn't stop teasing Jackson about), Cat and Joe and Megan and Draiden.

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

**Sunshine (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):  
**_Baby, I'm counting on you_** (**_3, 4, 5_**)**

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

**Sunshine (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):**  
_Baby, I'm counting on you_ ******(**_3, 4, 5_**)**

Hank stood in center stage for the few seconds he had with his solo, and while singing he shrugged his shoulders.

**Hank:**  
_Understand I've been here before,  
__Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

Instead of only featuring two, Ms. Holliday thought it'd be best to feature eight and though it wasn't in her nature she randomly assigned the solos to whoever she wanted, not knowing whether their voices would clash or not. Luckily, Jackson and Brooke had sung previously together before so that was a yes. It was the other two couples she guessed on, which to her surprise their voices were great together.

**Jackson:  
**_But you failed my test,_  
_Got to know her better saw I_**  
**

**Jackson and Brooke:**_  
Wasn't the only one_

**Andre and Karina:  
**_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_  
_Baby you can put your trust in me_

**Jackson (with Brooke):  
**_Just like a_ **(**_count to 3_**),  
**_You can _**(**_count on me_**)** _and you're _**(**_never gonna see_**)**

**Rory:  
**_No numbers in my pocket _**(Harmony:**_ No!_**)**  
_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

**Rory and Harmony:  
**_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

Vocal Inspirations decided to cut the next chorus and head straight for the bridge from here like most of their songs.

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_I really hope you understand_

**Hank (with Sunshine):  
**_That if you wanna _**(**_take my hand_**)**

**Andre:  
**_You should put yours over my heart _**(Karina:** _Yeah_**)**  
_I promise to be careful from the start_**  
**  
**Brooke with Jackson:**  
_I'm trusting you with lovin' me_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys:**  
_Very very carefully_

**Harmony:**  
_Never been so vulnerable_

**Rory and Harmony:**_  
Baby, I'll make you comfortable_

While Rory and Harmony hold that last note in the bridge, the crowd yet again went crazy with applause and cheers.

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 _**(Harmony:**_ Yeah_**)**

**Rory (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):  
**_Baby, I'm counting on you_** (**_3, 4, 5_**)**

**Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

**Sunshine (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):**  
_Why would I want to do that?_**(**_3, 4, 5_**)****  
**_Hey, yeah_

******Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 _**(Brooke: **_Oh_******)**

**Jackson (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):  
**_Baby, I'm counting on you_**(**_3, 4, 5_**) (Karina: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**)**

******Vocal Inspirations:  
**_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 _**(Vocal Inspirations' Girls:**_ 3, 4, 5_**)**

**Sunshine:**  
_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
__So remember this one thing  
__I've never been in love before  
__Yeah, you gotta go_

**Sunshine with Vocal Inspirations:**_  
Easy on me_

**Sunshine:**_  
Yeah_

And as always, Vocal Inspirations got the applause they rightfully deserved, even from all eleven of the New Directions' members that went along with Mr. Schue as did Vocal Inspirations to their Invitationals with Ms. Holliday.

* * *

"You okay?" Hank asked as Sunshine wiped her eyes with a paper-towel.

"You wanna know something?" Sunshine asked Hank. "I look out at the audience and I see Harmony's parents, Sugar's dad, Andre's parents, etc., but I don't see either of mine. Even if I did tell my mom, she would have missed my first performance."

"Not exactly."

"What?"

The boy then grabs Sunshine's hand and approaches the closed curtains closer. "Look in the upper left corner." he requested.

As asked, the Filipina girl took a sneak peak and looked toward the far back. There, she noticed her brother Garret and Gustavo and her grandmother as they all waved at her.

"You didn't?" Sunshine exclaimed.

"I asked them to record it for your mother in case you do tell her."

"You're the best!" Sunshine said after hugging him immediately. The two then stared each other in the eyes yet again and by no surprise their lips were connected as well.

"You guys need a room!" Karina teased as she pulled Sunshine off to finish her makeup.

After everyone got dressed in their matching yellow tops, blue jeans and black converses, the fourth number was ready to go.

The group started with their backs turned against the crowd as they sung the first verse. Then slowly, one by one to the beat, they turned to face the audience. Before they even finished, everyone began clapping to the beat.

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_  
_Running around like a clown on purpose_  
_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_No givin' up when you're young and you want some_

**Vocal Inspirations' Guys (Vocal Inspirations' Girls):  
**_Running around again_  
**(**_Running around again_**)**  
_Running from running  
_**(**_Running from running_**)**_  
Running around again  
_**(**_Running around again_**)**_  
Running from running_

After the guys finished running around in circles,Draiden took center stage while everyone else were patting their left leg to the beat of the song.

Due to the past situation at hand dealing with Cat's secret, everyone decided that Cat should get to sing some part of a solo in this song. That, and Draiden's notes could only get so high. While singing, her smile grew bigger as she witnessed Reya in the audience.

**Draiden:**  
_Waking up in the midday sun_  
_What's to live for?_  
_You could see what I've done_

**Cat:**  
_Looking for treasure_  
_In the things that you threw_  
_Like a magpie_  
_I live for glitter, not you_

Joe then took Cat's place as the song continued. Then, everyone else ran to join Joe as they joined him later on. It was only fair for Cat, Joe, Draiden, Megan, Sugar and Eli to receive the solos in this number due to the fact that the other eight had sung all of the solos in the previous number. The choreography was somewhat similar to"Don't Stop Believin'", though Vocal Inspirations didn't know that.

**Joe:**  
_We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_We are not what you think we are_  
_We are golden, we are golden_

**Eli with Vocal Inspirations' harmonizing:**_  
Now I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself  
Maybe losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed me dry_

**Sugar:**_  
We are not what you think we are,  
We are not what you think we are_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_We are not what you think we are!  
We are golden, we are golden! _**(****Megan_: _**_Aah!_**)  
**

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

**Megan and Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Running around like a clown on purpose_

**Vocal Inspirations:**  
_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

**Megan with Vocal Inspirations:**  
_No givin' up when you're young and you want some_

And once again, the audience went crazy._  
_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Vocal Inspirations and New Directions were getting along so well." Kurt warned, though his tone already suggested that he didn't agree to this.

"Positive. You should have seen them out there. I'm doing this for the greater good of the Warblers and New Directions." Rachel reassured as she was typing an email on Kurt's new student laptop.

"You could potentially cause New Directions and Vocal Inspirations to be ineligible for competition!" Kurt argued as he snatched his laptop from Rachel.

"Fine." Rachel agreed to. "Can I at least look up song suggestions for Sectionals?"

"Sure." Kurt reluctantly stated as he handed the electronic device over. "Oh, I've gotta make a trip to the fancy Dalton restroom! They're exquisite!" Kurt then described as he hurriedly ran out of the Warbler room.

"Sorry Kurt, but I need to win this thing." Rachel apologized for in advanced as she sent the following email to the Ohio Show Choir Committee.

* * *

**Subject Line:** **Sectionals Complaint!**

**Hello,**

**My name is Peter Livingston and I'm a member of the Warblers, a show choir at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. I know this may be a bit late but I must file a complaint that involves cheating in the West Central Sectionals round bracket. I have became aware that William McKinley High School has not one, but two show choirs competing against us on Saturday, November 20th (New Directions and Vocal Inspirations). I happened to witness some very suspicious behavior from members of both show choirs after one of our performances. Not only that, but William McKinley High School gets a better chance at winning the round sending two teams into the same Sectionals round. I feel the need to inform you, hoping that you guys would take a look into this. To be honest, I'm quite shocked as to how you guys did not take further steps! If you guys don't look further into this, I'm afraid to say that you'll be hearing from the lawyers of many pissed off parents!**

**Please fix this problem at hand,  
****Peter Livingston  
**

* * *

**_A/N:_ Didn't see that coming, did ya? Don't say I didn't warn ya ;)**


	13. The Other Guys

_**A/N: **_**Chapter 13 folks. If you like suspense then you might love this chapter (or not, whatever). ****And once again I'd like to remind everyone that I do not own Glee, Fox or anything Glee/Fox related. The Sectionals is literally a chapter away, eep! This chapter's a bit fluffy (hehe, fluffy) so I apologize for that in advanced. I also have a poll on my profile page, if you guys wouldn't mind voting that'd be great! ****I hope you all enjoy. Read and review, thanks. :D**

_J4X3YN_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Other Guys**

"Good morning Will. Good morning Holly."

"Morning." both of the Glee Club directors greeted simultaneously to Principal Figgins as they took a seat.

"What is this all about?" Ms. Holliday questioned.

"Well, the Ohio State Show Choir Committee had just recently contacted me."

"Oh no." Mr. Schue muttered under his breath.

"Apparently, a member of the Warblers suspect cheating between Vocal Inspirations and New Directions. Here's what the email looked like." Principal Figgins continued, passing out printed copies of what was assumed to be an email written by "Peter Livingston".

"Many larger schools have multiple show choirs! Some that even went to Nationals together!" Mr. Schue began to argue.

"So what does this all mean?"

"Luckily, New Directions and Vocal Inspirations are both still eligible to compete and most of the dates of the competitions in Ohio have been pushed back to two weeks."

"And the bad news?"

"Well Holly, you're not going to like this."

* * *

"Well guys, you aren't going to like this. I sure didn't." Ms. Holliday warned.

"Just tell us Ms. H, it can't be that bad." Sugar spoke on behalf of the fourteen students.

"A member of the Warblers got in contact with the Ohio State Show Choir Committee and he suspected cheating between us and New Directions."

"But a school's allowed to have up to three! It's in the rule book." Harmony reminded.

"He threatened to sue the committee if they didn't look into it, so the Ohio State Show Choir Committee took this matter into their own hands."

"Are we disqualified?"

"Do we have to join New Directions?" Sunshine asked seconds later after Harmony.

"No and no." Ms. Holliday replied. "We are no longer competing in the 2010 Western Central Sectional Championship this year. Instead, we'll be competing in the 2010 North Western Sectional Championship."

"What about New Directions?" the resident senior in Vocal Inspirations asked.

"They changed most of the brackets for Sectionals but New Directions are still in the same bracket before the switch."

"So if that's the case, we've got this in bag!" Hank stated, stirring up the cheers and applause.

"Wait!" Harmony interrupted. "Who are we competing against?"

"And hasn't the theme changed?" Joe also asked.

"Oh yeah." Ms. Holliday as she searched her black bag for a packet. "The theme for the North Western Sectional Championship is 'Mash-Ups'. Each show choir competing in the 2010 North Western Sectional Championship must include at least one mash-up in their set-list." Ms. Holliday recited.

"And the competition?" the brunette reminded.

"Interesting." the substitute teacher began while reading the packet over. "We're being placed against the Dangerous Angelz from Jane Addams Academy and-"

"And?" Brooke asked.

"The Unitards from Defiance High School." she reluctantly read.

"Oh no." Harmony complained.

"They can't be that good, we could still win this." Megan encouraged.

"Or at least second place. We're competing against Jane Addams Academy for crying out loud." Karina added in a lightly matter.

"Don't underestimate those girls, you should have seen 'em last year."

"How would you know Ms. H?"

"I know the show choir director. Grace and I went to community college together. We're still pretty tight." Ms. Holliday explained. "So we need to come up with a mash-up."

"Our Britney mash-up." Sugar suggested.

"That's a negative." Andre stated. "Something about _Britney Spears_ doesn't seem right for Sectionals."

"Agreed." Harmony added.

"Next time we meet, I want mash-up ideas. We'll vote on one of them." Ms. Holliday demanded.

* * *

"I thought meeting here was going to be a one time thing." Karina complained as she took a seat on one of the wooden picnic tables.

"You didn't have to come." Andre reminded.

"Shut up."

"Sorry guys." Harmony apologized as she and Sunshine ran out of Harmony's house to meet the rest of the guys. Shortly after rehearsal, Harmony called yet another emergency meeting at her backyard. "So, I did a little research and it turns out that the Unitards were already in the North Western Sectional bracket against Aural Intensity and the Hooserdaddies before they were switched."

"Hooserdaddies?" Rory asked while laughing.

"So, what does that mean?" Sugar asked.

"That means they've had months to prepare for this." Hank answered.

"Exactly." Harmony began. "I also know that the Unitards are having their Invitationals today."

"So we're spying again?" Draiden asked.

"You should be happy, we get to see a certain someone there." Andre teased.

"I wanna meet him!" Cat squealed.

"God, why?" Draiden sighed. "Sorry Joe."

"It's okay."

"But we also have to check out the girls at Jane Addams Academy." Harmony added.

"So then we'll split in groups of two?" Brooke suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, if everyone's up to it. I'll even pay gas for anyone going to Defiance; it's about an hour drive."

"Road trip!" Cat and Sugar yelled simultaneously.

After arrangements of who's going with who and where, the two groups had split to check out the competition and were planning to regroup back at Harmony's in an hour with the recorded performances.

* * *

"Are you sure Americans know what an hour is? Because the ride felt like a lifetime." Rory complained to Joe, who only laughed as a response as the guys got out of Draiden's dark blue 2009 Suzuki Kizashi.

"Finally, we're here!" Sugar blurted as she got out of Megan's white 2007 Ford Fusion. "I thought we'd never make it."

"The school looks so big." Cat observed as she glanced at the three story brick building.

"According to the school map, the auditorium should be in a separate building behind this one." Draiden pointed out.

"You heard the guy, let's go!" Hank demanded as he was the first to start heading to Defiance High's auditorium.

"No need to yell. You might as well just call the Leotards to let them know we're spying on them." Megan said to Hank as she was catching up behind him.

"They're the Unitards." Draiden corrected.

"Of course you would know." Cat teased with a wink.

"Now you're just like Andre." he complained, causing her to laugh then hug him on his side.

"You still love me though."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Which building is it?" Rory asked Draiden as they all glanced at three brick buildings that were similarly shaped.

"That one, I think."

"That's the gym!" Sugar pointed out.

"How would you know?"

"Well it has the word 'gym' on the building."

"Wow, I feel stupid." Draiden muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Let's try this building." Joe guessed, which no one argued against as they all headed in that direction.

"This doesn't look big enough for an auditorium though." Megan stated as they walked inside.

"Quit complaining." Draiden advised.

"Like you're the one to talk?"

"Touche."

* * *

"Why do I feel like we've went to prison?" Eli asked the other six as they all got past the almost airport like security, into the gray brick school building.

"Damn, cousin Esmeralda wasn't joking. The security here is tight." Karina stated, nervously folding her arms as she witnessed a police officer with a huge ass machine gun on every corner.

"Oh, there's the office!" Harmony spotted as she quickly ran inside. "Hi! I'm looking for Ms. Hitchens, would you know where she is?" she asked, leaving the others to quickly catch up.

"And you are?" the secretary asked with a snooty attitude.

"We're her former students, before she began teaching here." Brooke made up on the fly. "We were just coming to visit."

"Oh, you guys must have went to East Lima before it closed down! She talks about her chorus and drama classes all the time! How's the college life?" the secretary asked, this time with a smile as wide as the other's eyes once the question was asked.

"Great." Jackson spoke on behalf of the others, as they nod in agreement.

"It's awesome." Eli added.

"People still think I'm in high school because I'm so short." Sunshine joked, causing the secretary to laugh and the others to go along with it.

"So do you know where she is?" Harmony asked again.

"She's actually at East Lima's track and field with her show choir, rehearsing for Sectionals I believe. I could give her a call now to let her know that you-"

"NO!" blurted out everyone simultaneously.

"We want it to be a surprise." Andre covered.

"Alright then. Be safe and be sure to tell her that Ms. Greenfield said hello. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" said the seven Vocal Inspirations members as they all left the office.

"If I hadn't changed out of that Cheerio uniform." Karina stated as they all headed back to the door.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna get some water." Andre announced as he turned around for a drink of water

"Hi there." greeted a girl in an orange jumpsuit flirtatiously as she walked out of the nearby restroom.

"He's with me so you best be leaving." Karina defended as she grabbed Andre's hand and dragged him to the door.

"I knew you were into me."

"Please. I could smell her trashy ass down the hall and as a friend, I didn't want you catching syphilis during your first time. Those weren't pimples on her face." Karina stated, letting go of the junior's hand, leaving everyone else to laugh.

"East Lima should be that way." Harmony said, pointing her hand eastward as they made it outside. "Trust me, I would know."

* * *

"No one listens to Megan anymore."

"At least Joe tried." Sugar defended.

"Those kids in detention were very weird." Rory said. "I never knew you could get so many piercings on your face."

"Welcome to America." Draiden joked.

"What time is it?" Cat asked everyone as they were on their way to the other building.

"It's almost ten til five and it starts at five so we should start picking up the pace." Hank announced.

"No need to rush, we'll make it." Joe encouraged.

"Are you and Sunshine a thing now?" Sugar asked Hank, causing him to blush.

"Sugar!"

"What? I'm curious!"

"Yeah, we are." Hank announced, being a bit embarrassed on how all of the attention was on him and his relationship all of the sudden.

"Aww." awed both Sugar and Cat.

"You guys are so guys cute." Cat complimented.

"Sssh, we're inside." Draiden whispered as he held the door open for everyone.

"You'd think the doors would be locked." Rory said as the search for the auditorium continued.

"It's probably down here." Hank suggested.

As the seven students quietly walk down the two flights of stairs, they noticed two big auditorium doors on their left, with one being open.

"So is their Invitationals free?" Joe asked before entering.

"I'd assume so." Draiden whispered as they all slowly entered and took seats in the back row.

"It's pretty full." Sugar observed.

"And almost as a big as the Warbler's." Draiden compared. And he wasn't lying. The walls, though, were white and the carpet underneath everyone's feet was a royal blue, which matched the seats that everyone was seated in. The doors closed and soon everything got gray.

"From Defiance High in Defiance, Ohio, please give it up for the Unitards!" The announcer said oh so excitingly, leaving the audience to give them a standing ovation before they were even seen on stage.

"This doesn't look too good." Rory said as the dark blue curtains opened. On stage were the male members. There were probably about fourteen of them dressed in a white button up, black slacks, and red suspenders with their eyes closed and their heads down.

"Which one's Jeremiah?" Sugar asked Draiden.

"The first one on the left." Joe answered, since Draiden wasn't going to answer.

"Oh he is hot! You go Dray!" Cat exclaimed.

"He is." Megan agreed, leaving Sugar to nod as well.

After a few seconds, the boys began vocalizing, causing the audience to cheer for a bit.

**The Unitards' Guys:**  
_Docta docta, need you back home, baby_

From the right side of doors entered what the gang assumed to be the lead singer of the Unitards. She had dark wavy hair with blue highlights and pretty blue eyes, dressed in a red dress that matched the guys' suspenders.

"She looks familiar." Draiden whispered to everyone.

"She went to William McKinley last year. Her name's Mallory Smith, she's a junior." Hank informed reluctantly.

"You know her?" Megan asked as she got her cellphone to start recording.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

**Mallory:**  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_

As Mallory made her way to the stage, the guys began dancing as the song continued.

**The Unitards' Guys:**  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your loving_

**Mallory:**_  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe  
_

Mallory finally made it to the stage, dancing with each individual guy on the stage including Jeremiah.

**The Unitards' Guys (Mallory):  
**_My body needs a hero_, c_ome and save me_ **(**_Where have you been?_**)**_  
Something tells me you know how to save me _**(**_Cause I never see you out_**)  
**_Oh, I need you _**(**_From __Me? Yeah_**)** _  
To come and rescue me_

**Mallory:**_  
Somewhere in the crowd  
_

Mallory makes her way to the stop of the platform on the stage while holding her note as the females enter the stage, once again getting the audience to applaud.

**The Unitards (The Unitards' Guys vocalzing):**  
_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life _**(Mallory: **_Oh, ooh_**)**  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

**The Unitards (Mallory):**  
_Where have you been all my life?_** (**_Come on and turn me on_**)**  
_Where have you been all my life?_ **(**_Come on and turn me on_**)**  
_Where have you been all my life?_ **(**_Come on and turn me on_**)**  
_Where have you been all my life?_** (**_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_**)**

Boy, these guys could put Mike and Brittany to shame when it comes to dancing. The vocals were also very impressive. They weren't as good as Vocal Adrenaline but they were amazing none the less. After a short dance break, Mallory started with the bridge from "Where Have You Been" while dancing with one of the guys. He was rather attractive himself; tanned, dark skin, a bit tall.

**Mallory:**  
_You can have me all you want_  
_Any way, any day_  
_Just show me where you are tonight_

The same guy then got a chance with a rapping solo while still dancing with Mallory.

**Guy with the Unitards vocalizing:**_  
D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to mother my young  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_I,I,I I know you can save me_  
_And make me feel alive_

As he was finishing his solo, it seemed as if he winked and pointed at Megan even though it was in a general area.

"Lucky." Sugar whispered in Megan's ear.

Mallory then ended the song as the rest of the Unitards remained still.

**Mallory:  
**_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long  
_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe  
_

* * *

"Why didn't you go with your guy to Defiance?" Karina asked Sunshine as they were approaching the track and field.

"Karina, just let them do them and you do you." Andre advised.

"I don't know, I mean we don't have to be with each other every second of the day." Sunshine answered.

"Well, as long as you're happy then we're happy for you." Brooke added on behalf of everyone, leaving Sunshine to blush.

"There!" Harmony whispered as the guys quietly hid behind the bleachers. In front of the bleachers were the Dangerous Angelz dressed in their orange jump suits in different shapes, sizes and colors and on top of them was their show choir director Ms. Grace Hitchens herself.

"C'mon Ms. Hitchens, we've been at this for hours!" a girl complained.

"We've only been here for thirty minutes and you guys still can't get the moves right." the blonde, African-American director stated. She then sighed. "Alright, let's try 'Lose My Breath' again. Aphasia, remember what I told you." she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Hitchens, don't yell." she replied with a smile while smacking her bubble gum before she spat it out on the field. The girls were happy that they'd finally get to do something they want to every once in a while.

After the girls got in formation, Ms. Hitchens yelled "Hit it!", cuing the music.

**Dangerous Angelz:  
**_Can you keep up?_  
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_  
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_  
_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**(**_Hah Hah_**)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_  
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_  
_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**(**_Hah Hah_**)****  
**

Though the choreography wasn't filled with hair-flipping, booty-popping dance moves like "Bootylicious", the girls were still pretty good dancers. And the vocals were good as well.

**Shadonda:  
**_Oooh_  
_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_  
_Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do_  
_After I done everything that you asked me_

**Shadonda with Dangerous Angelz:  
**_Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_

"Holy crap, they're like a Glee Club of Destiny's Children." Eli observed, leaving everyone else to agree with a head nod.

**Aphasia:  
**_Oooh_  
_You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you_  
_You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_

**Aphasia with Dangerous Angelz:**  
_Didn't mama teach you to give affection?_  
_You're the difference of a man and an adolescent_

**Aphasia:**  
_It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'_**  
**

Aphasia started doing some belts as the girls sang the chorus again, and boy she had some lungs.

**Dangerous Angelz:  
**_Can you keep up? _**(Aphasia:** _Oooh, ooh_**)**  
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_  
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_  
_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**(**_Hah Hah_**) (Aphasia: **_Hey, hey_**)**  
_Can you keep up?_  
_Baby boy, make me lose _**(with Aphasia:** _my breath_**)**  
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_  
_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**(**_Hah Hah_**)****_  
_**

**Jayelle (with Dangerous Angelz):  
**_If you can't make me say _**(**_ooh_**)**  
_Like the beat of this _**(**_drum_**)**  
_Why you ask for some and _**(**_you really want none_**)**  
_If you can't make me say ooh _**(****Dangerous Angelz:** _Ooh, ooh_**)**  
_Like the beat of this groove_

**Shadonda, Aphasia and Jayelle with Dangerous Angelz:**_  
You don't have no business in this  
__Here's your papers, b__aby you are dismissed_

"Damn." Karina muttered as she witnessed all of the girls execute a split, even Shadonda.

As the girls were singing the final chorus, Shadonda, Aphasia and Jayelle belted pretty impressively.

**Dangerous Angelz:**_  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard, _**(with Aphasia:**_ make me lose my breath_**)**** (**_Hah Hah_**) **_  
_**(with Shadonda:** _Can you keep up?_**)**** (Shadonda:**_ Yeah_**)**_  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, _**(with Jayelle:**_ make me lose my breath_**)**_  
Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**(**_Hah Hah_**)**_  
_

"There we go! It's about time!" Ms. Hitchens complimented while clapping after the girls finished.

* * *

"Gee, I sure hope you're better singers than you are spies; otherwise we'll mop the floor with you. Not like you guys stood a chance anyway." Mallory confronted as the gang tried to sneak out just when the Invitationals was over. "I'm Mallory Smith, but I'm pretty sure Hank already told you that one."

"Wow, you're a cocky bitch." Megan blurted.

"You saw our performances, don't I have the right to be?"

"If you think you guys are going to beat us, you are sadly mistaken." Sugar defended.

"You're gonna lose, hard." Cat added.

"I hope none of these girls are your girlfriend, I was sorta looking forward to catching up. That and you'd have no taste if you were into any of them."

"That's it." Megan said before Draiden, Joe and Rory grabbed her and held her back.

"You obviously haven't changed a bit." Hank finally said, after staying quiet in the presence of his diva of an ex-girlfriend.

"I could say the same."

"Mallory, just leave them alone." Jeremiah said as he and the guy from before came to the rescue.

"We apologize, it's a bit hard to keep our diva on a leash." said the other guy, causing the girls to laugh.

"I'm Jeremiah, but I'm pretty sure Draiden and Joe here already talked about me." he introduced again, this time winking at Draiden.

"Yup." Cat said, before getting pinched by Draiden as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder

"The name's Carter. Carter Wilson." He introduced, with his dark brown eyes directed at Megan.

"I'm Megan. That's Hank, Joe, Draiden, Rory, Cat and Sugar." she pointed out as the guys let her go.

"Who names their kids Cat and Sugar?"

"Who forgot to leave you at the hospital?" Cat spat back at Mallory.

"We apologize for coming to spy on you guys, we just wanted to check out the competition." Hank apologized directly to Jeremiah and Carter.

"It's okay, I mean I'm pretty sure you guys forgave us when we spied on you during your Invitationals." Carter stated.

"You were at our Invitationals?" Rory asked as everyone's faced looked confused.

"Exactly." Jeremiah said, causing him and Avery to laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way." Joe said as everyone followed his lead.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the performance. Good luck, because you guys will definitely need it." Mallory said as the guys were leaving.

"Fat chance." Hank yelled back.

* * *

"I take back what I said about those girls. They can get it." Karina apologized as their group walked to the wooden picnic tables.

"We are screwed." Jackson stated while laying his head down on the table.

"I think we can come up with something in two weeks, hopefully." Harmony tried to encourage.

"They're here." Brooke announced as the other group got out of the cars and regrouped back at Harmony's.

"So how'd it go?" Sunshine asked as Hank sat down beside.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend is the lead of the Unitards." Hank announced to everyone.

"And she's a huge bitch." Megan and Cat said simultaneously.

"You dated Mallory Smith? What did she say?" Harmony asked Hank.

"And was you-know-who there?" Andre asked Draiden.

"He was and he winked at Draiden." Sugar gossiped to Andre. "Talk about a hottie!"

"Carter's one too!" Cat added, nudging Megan in her elbow.

"She confronted us whenever we tried to sneak out of the auditorium." Hank answered. "Did you guys get anything from the Dangerous Angelz?"

"Yeah. Ms. Holliday wasn't joking, those girls were pretty good." Harmony informed. "But I'm not worried. We'll be fine." Harmony added.

"You might want to see the Unitards' performances first." Megan advised.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, most girls wouldn't be and you looked pretty upset." Hank asked again.

"It's fine, I trust you. Who'd be stupid enough to even try anything with everyone else around?" Sunshine reassured.

"I trust that you didn't do anything either." Hank joked.

"Man, I'm nervous." Sunshine said to herself as she laid her head down on her pillow. "The Unitards and the Dangerous Angelz are both great, it's gonna be hard to top them."

"Like Harmony said, we'll be fine once we figure out something out."

"I hope so."

"There you go doubting yourself again." Hank reminded. "Trust me when I say that we are going to win this thing. Again."

"And this is why I keep you around." Sunshine before the two's lips shortly touched.

* * *

"Hey babe." Lucas greeted, putting his arm on Megan, yet again surprising her as she was on her way to class.

"Hey yourself."

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Glee's just stressing me out lately. Sectionals is in two weeks and we have no idea what we're doing."

"Then quit." Lucas suggested.

"I can't just leave my friends though. We need each other." Megan opposed as the warning bell rang.

"Well, good luck. I'll catch ya later." Lucas said before his lips were locked on hers.

"Bye." Megan said as Lucas ran the other way.

"You and Lucas are still-" Cat exclaimed, surprised.

"Ssh." Megan silenced as she covered Cat's mouth with her right hand.

"You lied?!"

"No, we got back together."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't know. I've been planning to tell you guys." Megan responded. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Cat reluctantly agreed as the two headed to Chorus.

* * *

"Sunshine, we need to talk." Karina confronted as the two were on their way to Jazzeria to rehearse.

"What about?"

"It's about your mom." Karina began. "I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how to approach you. Coach Sylvester wanted me to tell your mom that-" Karina continued as the girls walked inside until they saw Sunshine's mother waiting nearby the front desk.

"Mom?"

"How could you Sunshine?"

"It's not like you would have let me."

"You're right, I wouldn't. And I definitely won't now. We're going home!"

"Mom, they need me!"

"You should have thought about that earlier. Let's go!" Gia demanded.

"You told my mom?"

"No, Sylvester did but she wanted me to. I'm so sor-"

"It's not your fault." Sunshine interrupted. "Tell everyone I wish them good luck." she asked as a tear fell from her face as she and her mother left the building, causing Karina to come to tears as well.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get started." Ms. Holliday announced as Karina arrived. "Where's Sunshine?"

"She won't be making it."

"Why?" Harmony and Hank asked the Latina simultaneously.

"Her mom-" Karina began before getting interrupted again.

"Hi, are you the director?" asked Gia as she walked inside the dance studio.

"Yes, I am. Are you Sunshine's mother?"

"I am." she announced. "I just wanted to inform you that Sunshine Corazon will no longer be a member of this choir."

"May I ask why?"

"She needs to be focusing on her studies for college."

"She's a straight A student." Megan reminded.

"Sunshine's an amazing singer. I haven't heard a voice like hers and I'm pretty sure that-"

"Look, I only want what's best for her." Gia argued. "I've also contacted Principal Figgins to express my concern. If I find her at Jazzeria, I'm calling the Ohio State School board and you'll be finished."

"I'm not a fan of your decision but I can't stop you. I hope you think about reconsidering in the future."

"Thank you." Gia thanked. She then turned to Karina. "And thank you for bringing this situation to the light." she finally said before leaving Jazzeria.

"Of course." Hank muttered.

"I always knew you were going to be trouble for us." Cat added. breaking the few awkward seconds of silence.

"I didn't even tell-"

"Of course you didn't." Megan accused. "Why don't you just leave?"

"You know what?" Karina yelled as she furiously rose from her seat.

"Karina, could you please-"

"I'm out of here!" Karina yelled as she stormed out of Jazzeria with her belongings.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked after Sugar rejected his hand.

"You wanna know what's wrong Rory?"

"Sugar, please sit down."

"Us!" Sugar exploded. "We're spending time together, claiming that we like each other yet I always see you with Harmony."

"You told me you didn't like him!"

"You knew for a fact that I liked Rory and you just didn't want to accept it!"

"Like you didn't?"

"Ladies, can we just-"

"It's either me or her. Your pick." Sugar said directly to Rory, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"I-I-I.." Rory said, without managing to say anything, before Sugar started leaving.

"Sugar, wait!"

"Don't worry Ms. H, you can still use the budget money my dad donated." Sugar yelled before leaving the dance studio.

"I apologize but I just can't right now." Harmony explained as she packed her things. "Rory, you suck." she said as she also left Jazzeria.

"Girls!" Ms. Holliday yelled after. "Talk about an unlucky chain of events." she said to herself. With only ten members left, how will Vocal Inspirations make it to Sectionals?


End file.
